Starting Out On A Journey
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Sequel to Walk Me Home] It has been 2 years since Gohan asked Videl that very special question, what was her answer? What troubles may this couple face in the future? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
**4.** Things may be a bit screwed up here, So i'll set the scene. Gohan and Videl are 20 and in their second year of uni at Tokyo U. This saga will mostly focus on Gohan and Videl, but there may also be a bit of Goten and Paris kawaiiness.  
  
**5.**Also i screwed some information up in Walk Me Home Goten was actually 9, that makes him 11 in this chapter, and Trunks was 10 so he's 12 now. Forgive my screwed upness.  
  
I'd like to share with everyone a little poem that **ShadowObscurity** wrote in a review for the final chapter of Walk Me Home.   
  
im off to see the sequel  
i hope it is up now  
if its not i'll surly drop  
and be saddend to the bone  
Still time can only tell  
Cursing time i am on my way  
  
  
Oh by the way thanks for letting me know that the html was showing i fixed it.  
  
**Anime Master7:**Walk Me Home is complete, i finished it there, to make you want to read the sequel.And in the first chapter i make it obvious about what happened:) Thanks for your review too.  
  
**Frying Pan of Doom:**All those levely questions you asked will be answered in future chapters.  
  
**GReat Saiyaman:**No i don't have a thing for premaritaly pregnancies for girls. It's a fact of life. I myself was born out of wedlock, and here in Australia there are more people born out of wedlock then in. And i feel that with Eraser being the ditzy blodne we all know and love i'd follow a few stereotypes and i believe that she would be the first to have a child. Madison in Walk Me Home was based on all the teen pregnancy statistics i found, at least 1/2 of teen pregnancies are because of rape. Sorry if it seems like i got a thing for them, i really don't. thansk for reveiwing, (I'm working on my Jackson fic) Anyway thanks for reviewing the prequel and i hope you find this just as rewarding, this is for all of you who stuck by me.  
  
__________________  
  
__________  
Prologue  
__________  
  
Videl walked into the loungeroom of the house she and Gohan had been living in for 12 monthes now. IT was a large house, that was well decorated with textbooks at the insistance of ChiChi. She wasn't happy today she'd had an exam on the biodiversity of burn off's in major plant populated area's. Oh why did she take up the subject in the first place. It wasn't like Geography had anything to do with Martial Arts. Oh thats right ChiChi.  
  
She dropped her bag onto the kitchen table and placed her wallet and keys on the table as well. Things had been alright for the past 2 years a lot had happened.  
  
Eraser had split up with Sharpner after high school, and she met a guy named Joey!!! Unfortunately he was a compelte jerk, and slept with her then left her, another unfortunate thing she was soon to be diagnosed pregnant.Videl opened the door to the fridge.  
  
'_Hmm, what should i make for dinner?_' she thought to herself moving food out of the way to see what she had. Her eyes fell apon 5 peices of chicken breasts and some vegetables. '_Bingo, Chicken Satay should do him_'  
  
She placed the chicken on the bench and pulled out a fry pan. The phone rang at that moment as well. She ran and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Sweetie hows my favourite daughter going?" The voice came over the line  
  
"Uh, ChiChi!" Videl said sweatdropping "Do you know where Gohan is?"  
  
"Yeh, he said to call and let you know that he'll be late and don't worry he'll buy dinner"   
  
"Oh ok, thanks ChiChi"  
  
"Anytime SweetieI gotta go, are you and Gohan still coming over for dinner tommorow night?"   
  
"Yes, we'll be there at 4"   
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye!" she put the phone down and sighed to herself before grabbing the chicken and placing it back in the fridge. Things had certantly changed. Eraser and Videl hardly ever saw each other that much, they stayed in contact by phone and email. But even then it was scarce.  
  
So when she was home she was usually alone. And she hated it. She walked into her bedroom and stretched out on the bed. She giggled to herself as she remembered Gohan when they were deciding on furnishing the house.  
  
'_I just had to have Saiyaman quilt covers_' she thought to herself as she remembered the pained look on his face. What'd he say oh yeh thats right '_What married couple would have Saiyaman Quilt covers_' she laughed slightly and reached for the remote to the t.v and turned it on.  
  
Why was it that there was always nothing on? How could that be, there were so many channels and yet nothing was on. So here Videl was channel skipping when she felt a ki in the house. She walked into the loungeroom and opened the door.   
  
There standing in the doorway was 11 year old Goten. He smiled at his sister.  
  
"Hey Videl?" Goten said happily  
  
"You saw Paris today didn't you?" Videl asked walking into the house. The look on Goten's face confirmed it. "Your brother used to look like that after he'd been out with me"  
  
"How is my big brother i don't see him much" there was sadness in his voice.  
  
"Neither do I"  
  
She pulled out a can of drink and handed it to the teen. He looked so much like his father it was unbelievable, yet he also looking like Gohan. She smiled. And that famous Son smile that him,Goku and Gohan done all the time too.  
  
"I hear you beat Gohan in a spar the other day, Is it true?" Goten asked  
  
"Yes it is" Videl answered proudly "He went easy on me though, I hate it when he does that"  
  
"He just doesn't want you to get hurt, your the most important thing in his life, he told me so the day he asked you to marry him after graduation"  
  
"I know, but i can handle anything, just cause im not a Saiyan doesn't mean i can't"  
  
Goten grinned. He loved having heart to hearts with Videl. They were cool, he could bad mouth Hercule and she would join in. And it was also a good release after ChiChi making him study. He'd admit she wasn't as strict as she was with Gohan but was still strict enough.  
  
"Have you seen your father this week?"  
  
"No, but i heard he's opening up another dojo in Central city in which he wants to strictly be female Martial Arts, oh what an idiot i can't believe im related"she slapped her head  
  
"Thats what Mom says about Dad sometimes"   
  
Videl laughed. "But with my father it's true, he's been gloating all over Satan City that 'heat eat Buu, it was all because of him'"  
  
"Well it kinda was wasn't it, they wouldn't listen to Vegeta when he begged for energy, not many did for Dad either, then your dad stepped in and the whole world did, it was amazing to watch everyone raise theirs hands and give their energy" Goten said wisely  
  
"True, but you havent lived with him"  
  
"I don't think i want too" Goten answered "So what are you and my brother doing for Valentines tommorow"   
  
"Not that its any fo your business Goten, your a bit too young don't you think" Videl teased  
  
"Hey just changing the subject, Cos i know what he's got planned for you"   
  
"I'm home!!" a voice called as Gohan walked into the kitchen carrying 8 boxes of pizza. "Hey Goten!!"  
  
"Hey Gohan" Goten said "How was work? Can i have a slice of pizza"  
  
"I don't see why not? and work was fine" Gohan answered as he walked up to Videl and kissed her. "Sorry im late"  
  
"Relax your mother called"   
  
He opened up the pizza's and put three plates on the table. They began to eat the pizza.  
"Bye Goten!!!" Videl waved to the demi saiyan as he flew off. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Gohan doing the dishes.   
  
"How was work today?"  
  
"It was alright, Mr Ivanhoe says i might be up for a promotion" Gohan said as he faced his wife. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thats great news, you deserve it"  
  
"Your so supportive of me" Gohan answered as he packed the pizza's away and used his Saiyan speed to put the dishes away. When he was done he smiled at Videl and followed her to their bedroom.  
  
'_I can't wait until tommorow_' he thought to himself '_I have so much instore i hope she likes it_'  
_______________  
  
The following morning Videl woke up to find Gohan sitting at the edge of the bed. She was about to scream but stopped herself.  
  
"Do you have any idea how scary that is?" she asked  
  
"What waking up to me?" Gohan asked innocently  
  
"No, but you at the edge of the bed" she patted the seat next to her, and he immediately obeyed and sat beside her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her and gave him a deep kiss."Happy Anniversary my love"  
  
"Happy Anniversary Shorty!" He whispered back "I've gots lots instore for you today!!"  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Sorry it's so short but i just wanted it to set the scene for whats going to happen in chapters to come. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter of Walk Me Home im glad you all stuck by my, and thanks for all the comments, and **Bulmaspoisonousfood**Kool can you send me the chapter 2, i think i got a few idea's.  
  
**Great Saiyaman**Yes you read right that is on my list of upcoming projects i will post a note on this series when i finally upload it, ok jsut for you:)  
  
**Soundtrack:**Here I am -Delta Goodrem, Easier to Run -Linkin Park, Sweet Sizteen- Hilary Duff  
  
**Next Chapter:** You'll have to read to see i'll give too much away here if i say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
**4.** Things may be a bit screwed up here, So i'll set the scene. Gohan and Videl are 20 and in their second year of uni at Tokyo U. This saga will mostly focus on Gohan and Videl, but there may also be a bit of Goten and Paris kawaiiness.  
  
**5.**Also i screwed some information up in Walk Me Home Goten was actually 9, that makes him 11 in this chapter, and Trunks was 10 so he's 12 now. Forgive my screwed upness.   
  
I finished Walk Me Home off where i did cos it left a lot open for the sequel.  
  
This chapter takes place 6 weeks after the last.   
  
And Yes **Frying Pan of Doom** i am an Australian i live in the Sunshine state formally known as Queensland, and boy is it hot here, While i was typing this up i had to have two fans in my room and all the windows open, plus i was wearing a sleveless top and boxers, OI i hate the heat.  
  
_________________  
  
Gohan cringed as he sat on the bed and heard the sound of Videl bringing up her dinner in the bathroom. He hated the sound. She had been sick for a few days now and he was really worried.   
  
He may not have had a doctors degree but he knew when something was wrong.  
  
"G-G-Gohan!!" Videl choked  
  
Gohan went into the bathroom and saw her on the ground, she didn't look so good. "Shorty, i think..."  
  
She flung her head around and into the toilet. She was pouring her guts out again.  
  
He went to her side and began to rub her back. She seemed to calm down a little, he grabbed a towel and wiped her face.  
  
"I've made an appointment" Gohan said slowly  
  
"wHAT FOR?"  
  
"For you" he answered   
  
"I'm fine, what nerve you had to go and make an appointment up im not SICK!!" Videl said through her teeth.  
  
"Yes you are, and you've had weird mood swings"   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOODSWINGS!!! I'M NOT HAVING MOODSWINGS!!!" Videl yelled as she stood up, she smiled. "Hmm i feel better now"  
  
Gohan stared "The doctors appointment is tommorow at 10"  
  
"I'm not going"  
ChiChi turned the page of the magazine she was reading. It was a full page spread of Videl and Hercule. She squealed.  
  
"What now ChiChi?" Videl asked not pleased at her surroundings, Yes Gohan had managed to get her to the surgery, the only reason she was staying..... ChiChi. No one wanted to question this woman it would only land yourself in trouble.  
  
"I have to frame this!!" ChiChi said as she watched the girl sweat drop."What?!!"  
  
"Thats from about 5 years ago"  
  
"So.." ChiChi said "Hows Gohan's new job as a business consultant going?"  
  
"It's going good, his boss said that he's been nominated for a promotion by the board"  
  
"oh thats my boy!!! I still wish he had've stayed longer at College though"  
  
"Chi, he completed everything they had set out for a five year course in two weeks, and he got it all right, there was no way they could let him stay, he's still got the qualifications"  
  
"Videl Satan" the recptionists asked gently and Videl stood up and followed her into a room.  
"Whoa Goten calm down the food will still be there in ten minutes"Gohan said as he placed some plates on the table infront of his brother and fahr. They immediately got into ti.  
  
"YUM!!!" Goku said with food in his mouth "Yuookjstsgodsurmom"  
  
"Thanks!!" Gohan smiled  
  
"Big brother? What's wrong with Videl?" Goten asked "Is she going to be fine, she's not gonna die is she?"  
  
"She's fine Goten. just a bit underthe weather and..NO!!! she isn't going to die"  
  
Goku smiled to himself, '_Poor kid, doesn't even know whats in store for him_'   
  
"Dad, are you finished cos i've gotta make some more up for mom and dad and i need to know how much to make"  
  
Goku nodded at his son and threw the plates into the sink.   
  
Videl sat in the waiting room of the doctors surgery.She had been in to see the doctor who gotton her to do a urine test and at the moment she was sitting next to ChiChi in the waiting room.She didn't like having to feel like this. She was anticipating the results. She was seeing the doctor which all Saiyan's saw. Actually he's Bulma's doctor, and since he knews all about Saiyans it makes it easier.  
  
  
The recpeptionist stood up. "Miss Satan"  
  
Videl stood up and followed her doctor into the room. Smiling briefly.He pointed to the chair and she sat down.  
  
"Sit Down" he said "Now we got your results back Miss Son, i do believe you are pregnant!!"  
  
For that brief moment Videl seemed to freeze. Had she heard right. Yes she had. She WAS pregnant.She couldn't be. She was the perfect daughter, 20 years old, and married to lovely man who would protect her with his life and now she was pregnant.  
  
"Are you sure?" Videl asked hoping it was wrong. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Yes, now we need to discuss your options" The doctor started "I've got all of Gohan's details, i've got yours too, so i can know what to expect with the baby, are you going to keep it, get it aborted, or adopt it?"  
  
"Can you do the test again?" Videl asked   
  
"No, it'd come back with the same result,we do three seperate tests each time to each sample and thats what we got from yours, if this is an unwanted pregnancy, abortion is an option"   
  
"Do you always ask questions like that?" Videl asked, and once again the doctor nodded.  
  
"Standard Precedure" The doctor answered  
  
"Well, then what kind of woman do you think i am, I'm keeping the baby" Videl said shocked at the nerve of the doctor asking those types of questions.  
  
"Well im glad, i think your father will be proud that you've waited until after school" The doctor said smiling picking up a handful of brochures. He handed them to her."Now take thesze and study them, you have an appointment here next month to check on the baby"  
  
Videl smiled."Thank-you"  
On the ride home she was silent, the radio was on low, and ChiChi beside her.  
  
"well, what'd the doctor say?" Chichi asked  
  
Videl looked at her mother in law as a few tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Sweetie whats wrong?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
  
"WHy are you.."  
  
"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT OK"  
  
ChiChi was shocked, Videl had yelled at her. She must've been majorly upset.  
  
"I'm sorry ChiChi, im just stressed out at the moment"Videl answered as she landed the jet on the ground outside the Son household. Goten ran out and met Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl?" Goten said happily "How are you feeling?"  
  
ChiChi got out of the jet and walked over to her husband.  
  
"Goten let your brother know that im going to pick my father up, i'll be back soon"  
  
"'Kay"  
Later that night Hercule was sitting at the table int he Soun household next to Goten. They were all envelped in a deep conversation. Videl avoiding everyone's eye.  
  
**Shorty what's wrong** Gohan asked through their bond  
  
she just avoided him altogether. The table was continuing on with their conversation. When Videl spoke for the first time.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT" Videl blurted out.  
The group at the dinner table just sat there looking shocked for what seemed like forever, but was only two minutes. Videl was now sitting in her seat. ChiChi was shocked then a huge smile covered her face. Hercule looked Pissed off, and majorly too, Goten was confused. Goku was happy and Gohan. Well, if you turn your attention to the floor dear reader you will find our favourite Saiyan unconcious.   
  
The group looked down. Videl looked like she was about to cry. She knew this would happen however, didn't want it too. She bent down to Gohan's side and got Goten to help her put him on the sofa.  
  
10 minutes later, he was still unconious.  
  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Videl asked him as she carefully placed a cloth on his head. She began to cry. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"What do you mean?" a gentle voice answered, she looked down and found Gohan looking up at her. He sat up and placed his hands on her stomache. "Wow"  
  
"Wow?" Videl asked confused.  
  
"We're going to have a baby" Gohan said "This is exciting"  
  
"But you said the other day that you didn't want things to change"   
  
"Shorty, i said that because i don't, but i didn't mean like this, i meant like you'll always be with me"  
  
She smiled. "I always will" she kissed him gently, making Goten turn away.   
  
"Alright, enough kissy kissy" Goten squealed "Please your gonna torture me for life"  
  
  
  
ChiChi was estatic. She was fantasizing about what her grandbabies would look like. She had been nagging for years for grandkids and now she was finally getting them.  
  
Hercule on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. It may have just been the shock of the moment. He knew his daughter was growing up she was 20 years old after all. He done the best he could with her, and ever since her mother died, she had bought herself up since he threw himself into Martial Arts to cope without Panna.  
  
"Daddy?" Videl asked when she got up and sat next to him. He still had the look of shock on his face.  
  
"Y-Your.." He stuttered  
  
"Pregnant"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Pregnant" Videl repeated  
  
"WHAT?" Hercule repeated  
  
"I'm going to have a baby" Videl said choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Oh" Hercule said, Hearing it that way doesn't make it seem that bad. He looked at his daughter lovingly, then shot a death glare of Gohan. Gohan backed away from the glare. "You Mister, you better look after her"  
  
"Yes, Sir" Gohan said gulping, sure he could beat him with the flip of his wrist, but when Hercule was defensive of Videl, nothing could stop him, not even Vegeta.  
  
"I mean it,you've done fine so far, but now there's a baby, look after them both, Saiyan or no Saiyan,....AHHHHHHH" Hercule said shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?" Videl asked  
  
"I'm gonna have one of those freaks in my family, this babies gonna be stronger then me" Hercule sobbed, "Me the great Hercule"  
  
"Daddy you'll always be the World Champion don't worry" Videl said placing her hand on her fathers.  
  
Goku looked at Gohan, then to Videl, then to his wife who was talking to 'someone' about baby names, clothes and everything. He scratched his head.  
  
"Oh there some nice baby clothes in town we should go straight away" ChiChi said "Oh and to Bulma too, oh i've got to tell Bulma the news too, oh my god this is gonna be so good, a baby shower needs to be held soon too," at that moment ChiChi found it best to squeal. "Im so excited, I'm gonna be a grandma"  
  
Videl sweat dropped. "Mom, please don't tell anyone else, I'm going to tell them at the barbaque next month" ChiChi looked down on the girl. She gave her a hug.  
  
"Ofcourse sweetie, just one promise?" ChiChi asked  
  
"That depends" Gohan interrupted carefully  
  
"Let me be the one to buy you a Fry Pan" ChiChi said as she recieved groans from the boys. Especially Gohan who had paled. Videl smiled at the woman.  
  
"It'd be an honour" Videl said as Gohan just looked at her.  
  
"NO" He hissed "Those things hurt, really they" Gohan was feeling the bump on his head he'd recieved last week.  
  
"Exactly it'll keep you and our child in line" Videl smirked she was glad to get the news she'd recieved today off her chest. "But if your good i won't have to use it"  
  
Gohan cringed again and shot a death glare at his mother.  
Gohan dropped the keys on the table with his wallet, then followed Videl up into the room. She lied ont he bed and pulled out a photo album from her desk. He lied next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.   
  
"what are you looking at?" he asked kissing her cheek  
  
"The card i recieved from those kids at the martial arts camp we went on in highschool"  
  
She pulled out a picture of Ben. And all she could do was cry.  
  
"I knwo you miss him, but he wouldn't want you to be upset, please cheer up!!" Gohan answered comforting her. _______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please let me knwo your hoenst thought. It's changed alot from the last time i wrote this. I hope it's worth it **Michelle** and **Amber**.  
  
As usual any idea's let know, they will almost always make an appearance in the fic.  
  
**Soundtrack** Surprises -Lady Lunic, Super Girl - Kylie Harris, Anticipating -Britney Spears.  
  
**Next Chapter**: Im not going to do these until further notice they give too much away of whats coming up. 


	3. Chapter Three Breaking the News

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
**4.** Things may be a bit screwed up here, So i'll set the scene. Gohan and Videl are 20 , Videl is in hersecond year of uni at Tokyo U. This saga will mostly focus on Gohan and Videl, but there may also be a bit of Goten and Paris kawaiiness.  
  
**5.**Also i screwed some information up in Walk Me Home Goten was actually 9, that makes him 11 in this chapter, and Trunks was 10 so he's 12 now. Forgive my screwed upness.   
  
I was meant to have this up on Monday but as **Frying Pan of doom** found out whilst talking to me, my keyboard died on me:( so i had to post pone finishing the last go at this chapter and then editing it. I'm so sorry but to make up for it i've spent the past twelve hours writing up a special interlude for all of you guys, i hope you can forgive me. The keyboard i am using is only tempory as it my lovely friend who lives next door as lent me the one off her other computer which don't get used so yeh. Please enjoy.  
  
**P.S**Also i do know that Bra is five years older then Pan in the series but i like to think that they are about the same age, kinda like Goten and Trunks if you get my drift.  
  
________________________  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
A cool breeze passed through Central City Cemetary.A woman stood on her own crying. Tears streaming down her face.She faced the tombstone infront of her. It read '_Ben Ceres_' loving friend to everyone he met, thought of others before himself. Videl broke down to her knees and cried.  
  
"Oh how i wish you were here with me" Videl sobbed "But i know you've been my guardian angel ever since you took your own life"  
  
"Shorty!!"a voice called  
  
Videl turned around to see her husband Gohan. Standing beside their jet plane. He waved to her. "Just five more minutes please"  
  
"Ok but we're gonna be late, and mom is really looking foreward to this" Gohan said cringing at the thought of his mom being angry.  
  
"I love you Ben, please take care" she placed some flowers on the grave and then walked off to her husband.  
ChiChi was looking around eagerly. She couldn't wait for Gohan and Videl to arrive. Bulma sat next to her holding a baby girl whom was named appropriatly Bra.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Bulma asked,br>  
"Gohan and Videl"  
  
"How are they i havent seen them since the wedding"Bulma said  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Gohan was standing at the front of the isle with Goten as his best man, Goku was beside the two. Everyone turned to face the isle as a little girl walked down, next to a little boy. They were Videl's cousins. Followed by them were the bridesmaids, Marron, Eraser and Madison another one of Videl's cousins.   
  
Then Videl was next she was with her father.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Hercule whispered as he smiled to everyone.   
  
"A little" Videl answered biting through her teeth.   
  
"Wow" Gohan whispered staring at the beauty walking down the isle.   
  
"Whoa, she cleans up good doesn't she?" Goku said aloud. Goten sweat dropped.   
  
"DAD" Goten said irritated   
  
When Videl made it to the front, Gohan held her hand tightly and reassuringly.   
  
The priestess smiled. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and she ahd the deepest black eyes ever.   
  
"Dearly Beloved we are here today to join Miss Videl Louise Satan and MR Gohan Son in holy matrimony" The priestess said   
  
"Gohan do you take Videl, to love and cherish, look after when ill and respect with all your heart, promise never to lie, not to accuse the other of something, not to keep secrets and best of all love eachother for the rest of your lives no matter what?"   
  
"I do" Gohan said   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That's all i remember though " Bulma said laughing as she looked over to where her sons were.  
  
Vegeta was lying on the sand asleep as Goten, Jackson and Trunks covered the Saiyan Prince in sand. Marron sat with her father and was trying to build a sand castle. Goku was practising their Ki sensing abilities int he water. Master Roshi and Hercule were reading some magazines.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE ITS GOHAN!!!"Marron called pointing up in the air to a plane that was flying.  
  
"He's Here, He's here" ChiChi said as the two got out of the plane. Walking up to the group Videl sweadropped she knew what chichi was looking foreward too. The fact that everyone would know she was going to be a grandma was too good for them not to know.  
  
  
  
Jackson, Trunks and Goten heard Vegeta yawn and ran off. They didn't want to be there when he woke up. He'd be majorly pissed off.Especilly since he was buried in sand.  
  
"WOMAN!!" came a strained voice. "GET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED CONTRAPTION"  
  
"VEGETA!!!"Bulma hissed "Excuse your language there are kids around, and that blasted contraption is known as Sand, just fly up out of it"  
  
"I would if i could woman, im trapped in this infernal thing"  
  
Bulma just sweatdropped and turned to the girls and continued in her conversation  
That night at the dinner table was involved in their own conversations.That night a special dinner was served.The children were sitting in the living room watching movies whilst the adults were in the dining room happily talking about the old times.   
  
"So Master Roshi was sitting on the toilet shouting out to Goku" Krillin laughed "That was before we knew about tlaking telepathically"   
  
Bulma laughed as Vegeta just sat with his arms crossed."Vegeta lighten up?"Bulam hissed  
  
"Blasted woman get off my back" Vegeta snickered.   
  
"Really?"Goku asked   
  
"That's embaressing" Eraser said   
  
"Did that really happen?" Videl asked curiosly   
  
"Sure did"Krillin answered   
  
"so what at least i didn't fall in love with an andriod who tried to take over the world 10 years ago"Master Roshi said   
  
18 shot him a glare."Don't mock blondes"   
  
"I didn't" Master Roshi said smartly   
  
"Peverted old man"18 said  
  
"Well i guess it's now or never" Videl whispered as she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she turned to face Gohan.  
  
"We'll get it over in done with then we can have a rest on the beach" Gohan suggested, she nodded.  
  
"Everybody?" Videl said aloud, every occupant at the table faced her."Um...well you see"  
  
"Videl and I are expecting" Gohan said said smiling widely. ChiChi looked so excited as she turned to face Bulma who had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"What are you expecting? A package maybe?" Krillin asked  
  
**BANG**  
  
18 wacked him over the head with Bulma's fry pan. "Ouch, dende's sake that hurt"  
  
"They're expecting a baby Krillin what an idiot" 18 said   
  
  
  
A few hours later Videl sat on the beach looking out to see. It was so peaceful and tranquil, she didn't want to be disturbed.The cool breeze passing threw her hair and onto her skin. Her hand went to the small bump making itself visable on her stomach.   
  
'_What if im no good at this_' she thought to herself  
  
_You'll do fine my darling daughter_  
  
She sat up straight. She knew the voice, it was knew yet so familar and comforting. She smiled to herself as she thought of something her mother had told her.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Chibi Videl sat onh er mothers lap. The woman looked down at her.  
  
"Mommy can you tell me a rhyme please?" videl asked  
  
"I guess so" the woman said "what im going to tell you i want you to tell your children, and so on, my mom told me, and her mom told her"  
  
"Yes mommy"  
  
"_I would if i could, if i couldn't, how could i?, i couldn't without i could, could I?,Could you,without you, could you? could you, could you, Could you without you could, could you?_"  
  
Videl blinked."Mommy my head hurts!! what does that mean?"  
  
"You'll find out when your older"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Videl smiled to herself. At the time she thought it was just meaningless rhyme, but now she knew. '_i can do anything, as long as i put my mind to it_'she thought as she looked out at the beach.  
  
She'd had a loving husband who'd always taught her to carry on, and believe that you can do things. Her mind trailed back to a moment in the past in when he didn't believe he could go on.   
  
_________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**Ok there's been a lot of dilemma's about this chapter considering i had it written earlier but my finger slipped (how cliche0 and i deleted it, so the interlude will be pu in the next few days(After x-mas) yeh i know slack but you get that.  
  
Also sorry it's so short, but i really wanted to post this tonight.  
  
In regards to everyone having a different religion i would like to wish you all a 'HAPPY WHATEVER' and hope you get wot your after.  
  
**Next Chapter**:We take a peek down memory lane, back to a time when Gohan thought he couldn't go on. Back to one year before Buu.Then we skip foreward after Buu, how will our favourite Demi Saiyan cope with his father being alive again for christmas after learning to live without him being around. 


	4. Special Interlude: A Christmas Wish

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.   
  
Thanks **Frying Pan of Doom** for all the help you gave me with this story. I came up with the idea for this when i was watching the DVD for the first few eps after they had defeated Buu and since christmas is coming up i thought i'd write a fic about how it would be for the Z fighters being able to spend Christmas with everyone there again.  
  
___________________________  
  
**A Christmas Wish**  
  
**One Year Earlier**  
  
_It's just like home  
When i see that smile across your face  
Im sitting here all alone  
Saying grace  
_  
  
Videl floated up near her boyfriend who was hanging up some tinsel around the main room of the son household. She was helping him out in doing this. Goten ran into the room with some christmas balls.  
  
"Videl?Big brother? where should i hand these?" Goten asked as Videl bent down to him  
  
"Put them on the christmas tree" Videl whispered as she flew up and put a tac in the last bit of tinsel, both teens dropped to the ground.Videl went to help Goten decorate the tree.  
  
Gohan looked around and sighed. He looked saddened as he thought of the pain he'd endured six years earlier. He sat on the sofa and he looked really upset as Videl walked over to him, she sat beside him and held his hand tightly, lacing his fingers with hers, she leaned on him and pulled him into a deep hug.  
  
He sobbed gently into her shoulder, holding her as if without her he would perish. "It was all my fault!!!" he cried  
  
Goten heard his big brother crying and joined Videl in cheering him up.  
  
"Big Brother whats wrong is this because of what happened with cell?" Goten asked  
  
Gohan calmed himself down and held Videl close.   
  
"OoOoO i can't wait to get those grandkids" a voice said exctidely from the doorway. The three looked up to see ChiChi.  
  
"Are you ready for tommorow?"  
  
"Yes mom" Gohan said looking up. she sat beside him.   
  
"I know that around this time it's hard for you, but things will ease up i promise"ChiChi answered  
  
"I know" Gohan answered '_I just wish Dad was here to spend christmas with us_' he thought to himself as Videl looked up at him.He hugged her close and kissed her cheek.  
King Kai tried his hardest not to laugh. But as he watched his prized student stuff himself silly with the food that was on the table he couldn't control him self.  
  
"Goku calm down" King Kai said  
  
"But this food is so good, i haven eating food like this for almost 4 hours now" Goku answered looking up.   
'_I just wish Dad was here to spend christmas with us_'   
"Who was that?" Goku asked   
  
"That was Gohan"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes, oh before i forget to tell you I have managed to convince King Yemma to let you go down on Earth for One Day next year to participate in the world tornament with your family"   
  
"OH REALLY!!! That's so col" and with that Goku leapt up and hugged King Kai.  
  
"Ok Goku, enough let me go!!"  
  
"OH Sorry" Goku said sweatdropping, '_I promise Son i'll be there for you soon_' he thought  
_Im thinking about you  
What am i to do  
But share this special day   
On my own, there has to be a way  
Cos it's today i wanna spend with you  
_   
  
**One Year Later**  
  
It was a cool night as Gohan and his younger brother laid in their beds int heir room. Tommorow was the first day of the tornament, but that wasn't the only thing that palyed in their heads. Goku had been granted one day to come back and compete in the tornament.  
  
"Big BRother?" Goten asked  
  
"Yeh?"   
  
"What's our Daddy like?"  
  
"Well Goten, he's the most powerful person in the world, he's strong, powerful yet so caring and carefree, your a lot like him, He's always thinking of everyone else first"  
  
"Really"  
  
Gohan nodded."He sacrificed his own life so the earth would be saved, then cell came back and i had to beat him"  
  
"What about Mr Vegeta?"  
  
"He and Dad Goten sat on his brothers shoulders looking around eagerly. This would be the first time he'd ever meet his father. Having died monthes before he was born. He was nervous but excited at the same time.   
  
"I'm so scared, what if he doesn't like me?" goten asked with big puppy dog eyes "He'll probally blast me to the otherworld"  
  
"He won't do that" Gohan assured his sibling, "He'll just be surprised, The last time he saw me i was about your age"  
  
"Really and you beat cell? Oh i wish i could beat someone and save the world"  
  
"Don't ever wish that apon yourself, it is not a way to grow up, no one deserves a life like that, it involves responsibilities you shouldn't have at all in your life"  
  
Goten just stared. "I can't wait to compete in the tornament, I hope i can get as far as you and Videl Gohan"  
  
"I think you will squirt, now come on, it's time for sleep"  
  
"'Kay goodnight Big Brother"  
  
"Night Goten"  
_I wish apon this mistletoe  
Hoping that you hear my prare  
Cos i want you to be here to  
It's a simple christmas wish  
Merry Christmas from me to you  
_   
  
Gohan looked at his family.Sitting in Capsule Corporation preparing for christmas with friends and family wasn't so easy this year. why? Gohan's father was alive again. Seven years since he'd been they're for his son, and Gohan thought of him less a father as the years went by.   
  
ChiChi was walking around Capsule Corporation as happy as ever. Her husband was now alive again. He had been granted a life by the Old Kai and she was ever so happy.  
  
Goten was the same. He was running around as happy could be. He had finally met his father for the first time and was glad he was able to stay.  
  
**FLashback**  
  
Goten sat on Gohan's shoulders looking around eagerly. He had the chance of a lifetime. He was going to meet his father for the first time.Behind him was Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks all looking around at the marvelous site before them. ChiChi was next to Videl talking. she was explaining all about Goku to her future daughter in law.   
  
"What's he look like Big Brother?" Goten asked  
  
"He looks like you only tallr" gohan explained  
  
"What's so great about this Goku guy?" Trunks asked pulling on his fathers spandax.  
  
"You'll see son, you'll see" Vegeta answered  
  
"So where is he?" Videl asked "What does his Ki feel like?" Videl asked "Is it powerful?"  
  
Gohan slowed down and walked next to Videl.  
  
"Yes it is" Gohan said "Stronger then mine"  
  
Videl gasped. "But don't worry he's harmless unless you hurt his family or the earth"   
  
"HEY EVERYBODY!!" a friendly voice called from the air. Everyone looked around to find the owner of the voice, when a man appeared infront of the group. Everyone paused in stare, whereas ChiChi ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry.  
  
"Oh i missed you so much" she cried "I can't believe your back! Your really back?"  
  
Goku sweatdropped "Did you cry this much when i died"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"ChiChi cried even more into his no wet Red and Blue gi.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Gohan paused as he watched his mother, lean on her husband and finish putting up the christmas decorations. Looking at this man who was meant to be his father, Gohan felt less and less for him. He missed out on thseven years of his life, seven years when he really needed a male role model.  
  
But evne though he felt this hate in him. He knew it was his fault he felt like that. If hadn't have messed around with Cell, his father wouldn't have died. At that moment he felt a figure cuddle up to him, he looked to his side to find Videl in a nice jacket and long pants. Her hair had grown and she was looking up at him with eyes full of worry.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her deeply.  
  
"They'res nothing wrong, i promise"  
  
She understood him. But the kiss said otherwise, he was really upset, and she knew he didn't want to talk bout it anymore. She kissed him back.  
  
He broke the silence. "I don't think i want to know him anymore"  
  
She stared at him in shock. Gohan, her Gohan said he didn't want to know his own father. Why would he be saying this.   
  
'_This must've been what he's been keeping bottled inside him all this time_' Videl thought as she smiled at the man. "Yes you do"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Gohan asked   
  
"Because i know you" Videl said looking at him. "You showed me the world,when i was all locked up inside, you reached for my hand and taught me how to fly, and why because you are your fathers son"  
  
"But it was my fault he died the first time"  
  
"No it wasn't" a voice cut in, Videl looked up to see Goku. Goku sat down next to his son."I would've done that anyway"  
  
"What do you mean, i was playing around with Cell and it was because of that, that you died"  
  
"Honestly i was about to step in anyway, I don't think you could've beat him without that happening"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, me dieing made you want to get revenge and gave you more strength and power, and you defeated cell by that, besides im back now stop living in the past you this lovely young woman in your future, start to plan your future and don't dwell on your past" goku said smiling at the girl who blushed  
  
"thanks Dad" Gohan answered looking at Videl.   
This really was a merry christmas after all. Gohan looked around at his friends and family from Bulma to Vegeta to Dende. Everyone was his family especially those close to him. He looked at his little brother as he unwrapped his presents and made a promise to himself. He would always carry on no matter what, he could do it if he believed.   
  
_Merry Christmas from me to you_   
  
_____________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Hi i hope you like it, sorry it took so long. The poem featured in this chapter is called _A Christmas Wish_ and was written by me, that is only part of the poem, if you would like to see the full version please don't hesitate to ask, it's pretty good since it only took me five minutes to write the whole poem up.  
  
**Next chapter**WE go back to our normal schedule. 


	5. Chapter 4 Nine Monthes

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.   
  
Thanks **Frying Pan of Doom** for all the help you gave me with this story. She gave me tons of help with ideas and everything when i was really stuck, thank heaps, i owe you.   
  
**P.S** There's a famous Australian food in this chapter, let me know if you can find it, lol.  
  
___________________________  
  
**

Chapter 4 

**   
  
Videl sat on the sofa in the Son household, crying. Holding a tissue up to her face, she wiped away her tears.Over the past few weeks her hormones had begun to kick in, and were nearly at full force. she had these weird cravings, which Gohan didn't approve of.  
  
Neither would you if you had to get up at 1:30 in the morning to make some Bacon and Jam sandwhiches, even Gohan wouldn't go that far and he loved food.  
  
ChiChi walked into the room with a basket full of clothes neatly folded, she sat next to her daughter in law, and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" ChiChi asked concerned  
  
"Nothing, it's just that Brooke's been sleeping with Amber's nephews cousin, and now she's found out she's pregnant to Jason's daughters, ex husbands doctor" Videl cried  
  
"It's alright Sweetie" ChiChi said hugging the girl close."Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Bacon,Jam, and Vegemite sandwiches would be nice" Videl said smiling at her mother in law, who looked at her in return with a look of disgust.   
  
"How can you eat that?"  
  
"I don't know, Oh"  
  
"What's wrong?" ChiChi asked concerned  
  
Videl reached for her hand, and lifted up her shirt just over her now large belly. Placing ChiChi's hand on it. She waited as the baby kicked. "That's your first grand baby"  
  
"Oh" ChiChi said happily "I can't wait, we have to do lots of shopping, and oh your fry pan, i have to pick it up this week"  
  
Videl began to cry again.   
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"I want Gohan" Videl sobbed into her tissue.  
Gohan sat in the kichen of Capsule Corporation with Bulma.Bulma had offered him a job shortly after high school and he had taken it.   
  
"Gohan, i can just give you a raise you, definately deserve it" Bulma said sipping her coffee.  
  
"NO!!" Gohan said sternly "Your only doing that because im practically Family, I'd rather get another job and earn the extra money"  
  
"Why are you in debt all of a sudden?" Bulma asked worriedly "I mean no offence but you don't have that many expensive things in your house or anything"  
  
"None taken, it's just with the baby coming along we had to make a lot of changes and unfortunately that costs money, money which we don't have, plus Videl's had a weird craving for weird food, and get this she's even started to shop and dress like a regular woman, she wore a skirt the other day" Gohan said proudly "She really is sick"  
  
Bulma laughed."She's not sick, her hormones are kicking in, im surprised she hasn't suffered morning sickness since she was diagnosed, she's lucky i had it every day, wait until the moodswings swing by"  
  
"Moodswings?" Gohan said  
  
"Yeh, the slightest thing will tick her off, it could be what you wear, what you do, what you eat, what you do to your hair, how you climb into bed, how you turn the tv or it could just be you in general"  
  
"Oi!! I had to go and make her pregnant didn't I?"  
  
"It'll be worth it"  
  
"I guess!! If i live to see my baby"  
  
"How far along is she now?"  
  
"3 monthes, this afternoon we have an ultrasound apointment, we're going to find out the sex of the baby"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"I don't, Videl and Mom DO!!And like im going to argue with them"  
  
"I actually needed to ask you if i could get off work early to go with Videl?"  
  
"Ofcourse, and let me know when you find out alright"  
  
"Ofcourse"  
Videl lied down on the bench in the doctors office, Gohan beside her. She smiled at him, as he looked around. Hoping not to see any needles. He held onto her hand as The doctor walked in carrying a folder.  
  
"Good afternoon, Gohan, Videl how are we today?" Dr Daily asked  
  
"I'm fine, She" Gohan said pointing to Videl, "Has been having the most strange food cravings ever, even for a Saiyan"  
  
"Like what?" Dr Daily asked  
  
"The other night she wanted me to make her a Bacon and Jam sandwich, and today she got my mom to make her a bacon, jam and vegemite sandwich"  
  
Videl stared at the two. "What's wrong, it is very nice to eat"  
  
"Okay," Dr Daily said walking over to Videl, he lifted up her shirt, and proceeded to place some _Protroleum Jelly_ on her expanding belly. She shivered. "It's a bit cold"  
  
"YeH" videl answered as Gohan held onto her hand tightly, the dr walked over and pulled a machine closer to the group and began moving what was like a mouse over her belly.  
  
Gohan stared. It amazing, he was watching a baby grow inside the person he loved more then anything else in this world. It was at this moment he realised it was real, he would be a father in 6 monthes time, would he do a good job, what if he hurt the baby too much when he had to go off and fight and got killed. He couldn't bare that. But he knew he would cross that bridge when it came to it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know the sex?" Dr Daily asked, Videl nodded eagerly."Ok, well lets see.................... congratulations, you have a healthy baby.... boy"  
  
"A boy, really?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
Videl kissed Gohan on the lips. "I love you wonder boy"  
  
"I love you too Shorty" Gohan answered with a smile on his face. '_Wow, a baby boy_' he thought  
  
  
  
That night Videl sat up in bed writing a letter. Gohan walked in and placed a plate infront of her, with some cake on it. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you but what is it?" Videl asked  
  
"Triple Choc Fudge Cake, Mom made one up especially for you and her grand son" Gohan said climbing into the bed with her. He kissed her neck. "Who are you writing to?"  
  
"Eraser, she hasn't written back in over two monthes, i just want to know that her pregnancy went fine"  
  
"She'll be fine, last i heard she and Sharpner got back together, Marker and Lime have moved to New York last month remember, they'll go to be closer to them"  
  
"Your right" Videl answered picking up the cake, "Where's my spoon"  
  
"Spoon?" Gohan asked  
  
"YEH!! I CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE CAKE WITHOUT A SPOON, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IM NOT SOME ANIMAL, I NEED A SPOON!!!" Videl shouted  
  
'_Bulma wasn't kidding about the mood swings was she?_' Gohan thought sweatdropping.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU MOODSWINGS, GET ME A SPOON NOW!!"  
  
Gohan didn't have to be told twice. He was gone the moment she started her sentance.  
The following morning was going to be a quiet one. Videl and Gohan were going to prepare the baby's room. First of all they would paint the room, then they would put carpet down, then they would put the furniture in, then they would go over Bulma's to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Videl walked into the spare room wearing a pair of overalls, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Madison walked into the room carrying a few buckets of paint, and some tarps so the floor wouldn't get wet.  
  
Madison went over to her cousin and immediately put her hand on her belly, whilst talking to the unborn child.  
  
"Your not causing your mommy any problems, are you? I'm your aunt Madison, im gonna spoil you rotten when you come out of there" Madison said  
  
Videl giggled. "Your spoiling him already"  
  
"Yeh but so, he's my nephew" Madison said  
  
"Yeh WELL UNLESS YOU WANT TO RAISE HIM UNTIL HE'S 20 YOU'LL NOT SPOIL HIM" Videl shouted  
  
"Shorty calm down, We've got to get this room done then head over to Bulma's" Gohan said putting the last tin of paint on the ground. "LEts get started then.  
ChiChi finished putting the banner up on the wall. She smiled. Bulma and her had decided to hold Videl a Baby Shower and everyone was invited even some of Videl's family. The presents were set out on the table neatly. And the decorations were all put up neatly, all that needed to be done was the food.  
  
ChiChi walked into the kitchen and found Bulma cooking. She walked over and began to help her friend cook all the required food.  
  
"I'm so happy" ChiChi said  
  
"Tell Me About it, i havent seen you this happy since Gohan proposed to Videl" Bulma said with a smile "I can't believe he's all grown up, it seems like only yesterday we were on Namek about fight Frieza"  
  
"He'll never have to fight again, it's not right for a child to be brought up in an enviroment like that"  
  
"But Chi, it's his destiny, he has the power to save the world when it's in danger, don't prevent him from doing that"  
  
"He shouldn't have to go, i watched him go through hell shortly after his father died during cell, his own child does not need to go through that too"  
  
"Did you enjoy being dead ChiChi?If it wasn't for them, we would still be in the otherworld picking flowers"  
  
"I guess your right, oh well i'll just have to be more strict on my grandson won't I?"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped.  
A few hours later the group looked at the room, it was painted a beautiful pastel blue, and the walls were decorated with pictures of the Great Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.  
  
"So how does it feel to see pictures of yourself on your childs room?" Goten asked Videl  
  
"A bit strange" Videl answered "What are you talking about?" Madison asked  
  
"Nothing" Gohan quickly said as he looked around the room before sitting in the rocking chair. "Thanks for helping us out today you guys"  
  
"No problem, besides my nephew here deserves the best" Madison said  
  
Videl walked over tot he rocking chair and sat on Gohan's lap. She just sighed, and enjoyed the moment and relaxed.He kissed her quickly on the lips.   
  
"You feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeh why?"   
  
"Your not yelling or requesting weird food combinations"   
  
She smiled weakly before closing her eyes. She almost imediately fell asleep.He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up and carried into their room.  
**2 hours later**  
  
Gohan pulled outside of Capsule Corporation. Videl was in the car holding her head in her hands. At the moment she just wanted to go back to be,d she had a massive migraine.  
  
"Sweetie, can't we go home, i have a splitting headache"  
  
"Im sorry, but Mom has worked really hard to do this baby shower for you" Gohan said "We'll go home in a little while i promise, ok Princess"  
  
That was it she caved in. He called princess. She didn't know what was cuter Princess, Shorty or the drool that he had when he was sleeping.She smiled and followed her husband into Capsule Corporation.  
  
Gohan had filled her in on what ChiChi and bulma had planned, so she was prepared to feign shock when the lights turned on and everyone leapt out to them.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Videl said happily"Thanks a bunch ChiChi Bulma" she hugged the two woman.  
  
"Hows the bedroom look?" Bulma asked  
  
"Very Good, thank you for supplying us with the paint too"  
  
"No problem" Bulma said smiling "Now you've got tons of presents to open up"  
  
Gohan watched as his mother made Videl sit down and passed her a present.He beamed. This was his family, and he was going to be a father in a few short monthes. He couldn't wait.  
  
Everyone in the room watched Videl as she began to open up a present. She paused. "Gohan, come sit beside me?" she asked, he nodded and made his way beside her, pulling close as she unwrapped the first present. It was box.  
  
"Mom, why does that box look awefully familar to the one you got the other day?" Gohan asked curiously  
  
"No reason" ChiChi trailed off as Videl finished opening it, she pulled out a shiny black fry pan.  
  
Oh wow, thank ChiChi"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "You just had to didn't you mom?"  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Yep!!"  
  
Gohan groaned as his wife held the fry pan high.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
**5 monthes later**  
  
Videl lied on the hospital bed. Crying. This was the fourth time in 2 monthes were her body had basically told itself that it was time.And each time her doctor told her, _It's a false alarm it'll calm down soon, just relax_.  
  
'_Yeh right, like that'll ever help_' Videl thought to herself as she looked around the room. Gohan was sitting in a seat asleep. The drool evident at the corner of his mouth. "SWEETIE!!"  
  
"Huh?"Gohan asked shocked as he woke up. He smield at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine" she answered reaching for his hand. She placed it on her belly. "I'm really worried"  
  
"Why the doctors said everything looked fine"  
  
She looked at him and tears began to well up in her eyes. She moved his hand to her chest and placed it where her heart."My heart is telling me something is majorly wrong"  
  
"Princess dont' talk like that, everything is fine" Gohan assured  
  
"I'm not lying" Videl said sternly as she looked up at him. "Something is wrong"  
  
"Shorty!!"  
  
"Then why hasn't my baby kicked in the passed 12 hours?" Videl said "Why havent i felt it's heart beat in 12 hours"  
  
"Videl things will be fine i promise"  
  
"GOHAN!!! Please get me a doctor, i need to tell them now!!" she said  
  
"Videl!!"  
  
She went to climb out of the bed, her feet touched the cold floor.She shivered, the next thing she knew things went black, and the last she could here was Gohan's voice.  
  
"GET A DOCOTOR PLEASE!!?"  
_______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Oh my god!! i had such trouble writing this chapter, i wanted to write, but i didn't, anyway i hope you like it. And special thanks to Frying Pan of Doom. She helped me with the idea's for this chapter.I love ya sweetie:P   
  
**Soundtrack**Desperately -Michelle Branch, Nobody's Listening-Linkin Park.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Looks like Videl's finally gone in labor? 


	6. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.   
  
Thanks **Frying Pan of Doom** for all the help you gave me with this story. She gave me tons of help with ideas and everything when i was really stuck, thank heaps, i owe you.   
  
**P.S**Did anyone spot the Australian Food yet?If ya didn't, here's a hint. It starts with V E G E M I T E. LOL i had that on toast this morning :).  
  
___________________________  
  


Previously On Starting Out On a Journey

  
  
* * * *  
  
She went to climb out of the bed, her feet touched the cold floor.She shivered, the next thing she knew things went black, and the last she could here was Gohan's voice.  
  
"GET A DOCOTOR PLEASE!!?"  
**

Chapter 4 

**  
  
Videl awoke lying in a hospital bed, with a doctor looking at her whilst writing on a folder. She quickly sat p.  
  
"Somethings wrong with my baby?"Videl said  
  
"Mrs Son, you can rest assured your baby is fine, but you getting stressed out won't help it" Dr Daily said walking over to her.  
  
"But i havent felt him kick or anything in the past twelve hours" Videl complained "Why won't anybody listen to me!!"   
  
"Look Mrs Son, i have done all the tests and everythings fine"  
  
Videl groaned. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS MY CHILD I AM GOING TO PLASTER YOUR HEADS ON MY FRYPAN!!!"   
  
  
  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Videl was sitting on the sofa. She was told by her doctors that the baby could be due any day now and she was to stop training, which she should have done in the start of her pregnancy.  
  
Videl was lying in bed. There was nothing else she could do. Gohan would panic whenever she crawled out of bed and would fuss over as if she was dieing. She sighed. At the moment he was downstairs working on some paper work for Bulma. So she got up, and put her robe on before walking downstairs.  
  
She walked down the stairs, but halted when she heard Gohan talking on the phone.  
"It's not going so good!" Gohan said "The new job i got isn't going so well, the pay isn't large and i might have to get another one to cover costs, i know you'd be more then happy to help out, but this is something i gotta do on my own, uh huh yeh"  
  
At that moment Videl walked into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. Gohan stared.   
  
"Uh i'll call you back!!" Gohan answered clicking the phone off.  
Bulma held the phone away from her ear. '_He must've had something else to do_' she thought to herself.  
"We're in money problems arn't we?" Videl asked  
  
"No things, couldn't be better" Gohan said laughing nervously  
  
"Then why would you need to get a third job, let alone a second, is that where you've been all the time?"  
  
"Videl...it's actually 4 jobs" he said looking away sheepishly  
  
Her eyes held flames at the moment. "FOUR!!! How could you keep something like this from me, we have the money Gohan, remember Dad set us up with that Trust Fund while in high school..."  
  
"No we don't, that was used to get this house,"  
  
"But how the house only cost half of what was in there"  
  
"It cost the full thing, you liked this house so much, and i knew when you saw the price you wouldn't buy it so i went ahead and bought it, i wanted you to be happy"  
  
Her eyes flared. "GOHAN!!! You mean this house cost $348,986.40 ?"  
  
He looked away nervously  
  
"Oh my god!!" she whispered sitting down. "We're broke" it was coming to realization on her. They were broke and Gohan hadn't told her. "why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want you to stress"  
  
"Oh, you didn't want me to stress" Videl said calmly "IM STRESSING MORE NOW THAT MY BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN ANYDAY NOW AND WE'RE IN FINANCIAL TROUBLE!!!"   
  
"No we're not im earning enough money from my jobs" Gohan said "And David Ivanhoe said im a shoe in for a promotion in a few monthes, things will just be a bit hard until then"   
  
Videl looked at him, her hand on her forehead. "How could you keep this from me? You've been going behind my back for the past few monthes" she whispered "I could've gotten some money you know, Daddy wants to help us out, and i've been telling him everythings fine, when it's not"  
  
"We're not a charity case   
  
"I know, but we need help, and it's about time you admitted it to yourself, im going to go back to bed before your mom comes over, good night"  
  
"Night" he whispered '_I really am sorry_' he thought to himself as he watched her walk up the stairs.   
  
  
  
A few hours later Videl walked into the Satan Household. She was going to regret this, oh boy was she. She didn't hate the man he was her father.  
  
Hercule handed Videl a can of lemonade. "How are you feeling sweet pea?"  
  
"I'm alright, your grandson is doing fine!!" Videl whispered "Unfortunately mommy and daddy arn't"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Gohan lied to me and said the house only cost $174 493.20" Videl explained when it actually cost $348 986.40, so now for the past few monthes he's taken up ane xtra three jobs"   
  
"Do you need some money sweet pea?"  
  
Videl nodded, then looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry for having to ask, i really am"  
  
Hercule lifted her chin up. "there's nothing to be ashamed of, thats what im here for, to help you, how much do you need"  
  
"Just enough until after the baby's born, then i'll get a job, and everything will work out"  
  
"Well i'll put ten thousand in, hows that, will that help?"  
  
"Yes it will im sorry to have to ask this" Videl said "Thank you Daddy, we will apy you back"  
  
"Don't worry about it sweet pea" Hercule said   
  
"Daddy give me your hand" Hercule did as he was requested. She placed his hand on her expanding belly and smiled as he felt his grand child kick.  
  
"OH, i can't wait, how long left?"   
  
"Any day now!!" she whispered as her phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Videl, it's Madison how are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, would you mind if i crashed with you for a while, Daddy has kicked me out"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeh i know, he's really horrible when he drinks, so can I?"  
  
"Ofcourse, we have a lot to catch up on"  
  
"Oh cool, i can't wait, will be there tonight sometime, love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
she put the phone down. hercule stared. "Madison got kicked out!!" she explained  
  
"Again?" Hercule said  
  
"YEh!!"  
Videl set the dinner table for three people. She hadn't seen Madison since shortly after they had graduated, and missed her terribly. She had good news for Gohan tonight, after all she had gotten them out of debt. Only thing Gohan would hate her for getting help, because as he said '_we're no charity case_'. She smiled as she looked down at her large belly. Trailing her hand across, she couldn't wait til the angel in her was born.   
  
At that moment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into Gohan. "Hey!!" she whispered  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked gently  
  
"Good, oh Madison's going to be staying with us for a little while"  
  
"How is she?" Gohan asked kissing her cheek.  
  
"She's alright, she got kicked out again"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"You know your the second person who's said that today when i told them"  
  
Gohan chuckled quietly. As there was a knock on the door. He pulle dher close and began to kiss her deeply. She tried to pull away.  
  
"Wonderboy i have to get that"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"It might be Madison!!" Videl breathed slightly sad now that he'd taken his arms off her. "We'll finish later"  
  
He followed her to the door. She opened it up to see a beautiful 18 year old girl. Long black hair flowing down her shoulders. In her arms was a young boy who looked to be about 2 or 3. Videl stared.  
  
"Madison!!" she said  
  
"Ofcourse lunkhead who else would it be"  
_______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Sorry it took so long, the evil Darth Writers Block visited me. Ohhhh i hate him, it, whatever it is. Did you all think Videl had gone into labor at the end of the last chapter. LOL. That was thanks to an idea from **Frying Pan of Doom**.  
  
OH a few of my own opinnions, you have to listen to _Stacie Oricco -Without Love, and Blue -Signed Sealed Delivered_, they are really good.  
  
Also since the last update i believe i have some new reviewers, Thanks a bunch, **Trunks Baby Brat** is the only one i can think of at the top of my head.  
  
Also does anybody have any idea who the little boy is thats with Madison. **Here's a hint:**_He appeared in Walk Me Home, and was only in for a paragraph or so, he was result of the reaosn why Madison came to Satan City in the first palce._  
  
ONe last thing **Great Saiyaman** the Jackson Bluesommers fic i was reffering to is now up. It is called **Easier to Run** , let me know ur thoughts.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Stacie Oricco -Without Love, Predictable -Delta Goodrem, Strong Enough -STacie Oricco, Brave New Girl - Britney Spears. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.   
  
Also i'd like to thank **Frying_Pan_Of_Doom ** Not only did she help me with idea's but also helped me with the editing and everything making sure it made sense. I cannot thank you enough. She is also now my co-writer since she helps out sooooo much so please give a warm welcome to her. *crowd cheers*  
  
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 6**

  
  
Videl handed Madison a cup coffee and sat down herself. Gohan beside her. Gohan's attention moving from Madison to the young boy, holding a bottle to his mouth.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!!?" Madison asked  
  
"You lost contact with me shortly after i graduated!!" Videl said "Don't you remember what you did to us, you practically told us you hated us and didn't want to see us ever again, you vanished from site completely"   
  
"I was having problems of my own!!Your the one who pushed me back into the care of my father after what he'd done" Madison said raising her voice slightly. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH!!! You, had Gohan to help cheer you up, i was alone, out of place"  
  
"WELL WHAT WERE YOU GOING THROUGH!?" Videl asked  
  
"CAN I ASK A QUESTION?" Gohan asked as Madison faced him.  
  
"Yes ofcourse" Madison said politely, Videl stared. This woman was angry at her, but polite to her husband.  
  
"Who is the kid?" Gohan asked  
  
"He's my son" Madison said "Lived" the little boy looked up at his mother apon hearing his name. "Shortly after you and Uncle Herc put me back into my fathers care, i decided to get Lived back, i made the mistake and should live with it"  
  
"Really, well what problems did you face when you went home then?" Videl asked "WHY DID YOU LOSE CONTACT WITH US, WE WERE WORRIED SICK"  
  
"DAD DIED ALRIGHT!!" at that moment Madison paused as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. "That's why i didn't get in contact with you"  
  
"YOU TOLD ME HE KICKED YOU OUT!!!" Videl's face softened. "Madison im sorry, it's these damn hormones"  
  
Madison hugged her cousin. "I'm sorry to come here like this, there's really nowhere else for us to turn, Lived's father knows where we were living"  
  
Gohan watched Lived, and began playing with him. "Hey little man how old are you?" he asked the child playing on the floor.   
  
'I'm 3' lived said holding up four fingers. lived looked at the number of his fingers then using the other hand pulled down one figer ;3'   
  
"Im Lived!!" Lived said sweetly looking up at Gohan. He pointed towards him. "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gohan"   
  
"Hi Mr Go'an" Lived replied using as much speech as he could.  
  
Madison loked down at her only son and s a small smiled graced her face. 'he sure is good with kids' She said looking at her cousin. Videl smiled.  
  
'yeah, he grew up raising Goten so you expect it. ' Videl said shrugging looking down at her husband. her hand went to her swolen stomach and she smiled "i just hope he'll be as good as he was with Goten as he will be with his own son" a tear escaped Videls crystal like eyes.  
  
"Madison i'm scared. not of the pain of the birth but...but" more tears escaped her eyes as Videl started to sob "what if i'm...i'm a terrible mother! what if i do everything wrong...what if...." Videl was cut off buy her cousin. By now Lived had stopped playing with Gohan and both boys looked up.  
  
"u won't be Del. you have Gohan's family to help as well as your father and me! not that you need it!" Videl looked up through now swolen red eyes and smiled a pure smile  
  
"That's right Shorty, why didn't you ever tell me you were scared!!!" Gohan asked   
  
"WELL WHY DID YOU TELL ME WE WERE HAVING FINANCIAL PROBLEMS!!!!" Videl hissed raising her voice. Gohan backed off.   
  
'_Oi i hate these mood swings_' Gohan thought   
  
"I'll show you MOODSWINGS!!!"   
  
Madison just sat back and laughed.'_This was the girl I love like a sister_' she thought as she moved her attention back onto the couple who were still argueing.   
  
"WE'LL IT DOESN'T MATTER COS WE'RE NOT IN TROUBLE ANYMORE!!!" Videl snapped  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NO LONGER IN TROUBLE!!! Gohan snapped at Videl. She looked pretty much in the same mood too.  
  
"WE'LL I WENT TO DAD AND BORROWED SOME MONEY!!!" Videl snapped back  
  
Both Lived and Madison sweatdropped. When these two argued it was an amusing event. Gohan would give his best defence, but within a bit of time he would end up caving. He was never a strong enough man to stand up against any woman. Living with his mother could do that to you.  
  
"VIDEL WE'RE NOT A CHARITY CASE!!!"  
  
"WE'LL DID YOU WANT OUR BABY BEING BORN INTO A HOUSE WHERE WE CAN'T GIVE IT EVERYTHING IT NEEDS"  
  
"DON'T USE THAT AGAINST ME!!!"  
  
"YOUR THE ONE WHO DIDN'T TELL ME WE USED ALL OF THE TRUSTFUND UP!!!" She glared at him. He caved immediately and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Ungh i give up, woman your all alike" Gohan muttered as he walked up to his bedroom. Videl beamed.  
  
"I always win" she whispered  
**The following morning**  
  
Gohan awoke to find he was alone in bed. Not the best thing in the world when his wife was pregnant with his child, and was due any day now. He'd eve requested time off work until she gave birth. He shot up and quickly searched around for a ki. He eased when he felt Videl's. She was in the kitchen.  
  
Gohan walked down the stairs and found Videl sitting at the table with Madison. Lived was still asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he watched Videl giggle as Madison blushed.   
  
"Morning Ladies!!" Gohan said happily walking up to the table and kissed Videl on the lips quickly. "Morning Princess"  
  
That was it she caved. If she was going to have a moodswing and yell at him, it wouldn't happen now whenever he called her princess . She found out she couldn't be mad at him.  
  
"What times the doctors appointment today?" he asked walking over to the bench and making some breakfast for the family.  
  
"It's this afternoon, but ChiChi is taking me shopping first with her and Bulma, Madison is going to come along too"  
  
Gohan looked at Madison who pulled a face. "What a minute" Gohan said "Don't tell me, you" he pointed to Madison "Don't like shopping anymore!!! Yet Videl does!!"  
  
"Weird aint it?" Madison said  
  
"What's weird Mommy!!!" a small voice said from the doorway. Madison faced him.  
  
"Nothing sweetie, how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm okay!!" Lived answered. He had short black hair that just came to his eyes at the front.   
  
"Thats good!!!" Madison looked at Videl. "Guess what? Your gonna have a cousin soon!!!"  
  
"Really?" the child looked excitedly up at his mother. "what's a cousin" he now looked confused.  
  
"We'll a cousin is like a brother or sister in your family but with a different mummy and daddy"   
  
Lived looked satisfied with that. Then he looked from Videl to Gohan. "So is the cousin going to be a girl or boy?"  
  
The three laughed. "A boy" Videl answered tracing her hand along her stomache.   
  
  
That night Videl sat in bed, she was writing a letter to Eraser and Sharpner to let them know how things were going. She smiled as she tapped her pen on her cheek.  
  
"hmm" she said thoughtfully before scribbling on the paper again.  
  
Gohan came into the room with two cups. He had made some hot chocolate. He placed them on the dressing table beside the bed. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, as he had his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Writing a letter to Eraser and Sharpner" Videl said scribbling on the paper again _'Oh and Gohan says hello'_. Madison walked passed the room with Lived.   
  
"Goodnight You guys!!!" Madison whispered as the couple looked at her. "Thanks for today Vi!! I loved it and i think your new fry pan is good too"  
  
Videl giggled as Gohan stared at her.  
  
"What frypan?" Gohan asked as Madison and Lived went to their own room.He took the pen and paper off her and put it on the bedside table. "What are you doing?"  
  
He pulled her down to him and kissed her. "I love you Shorty"  
  
"I love yo..." Videl stutterd before keeling over in pain. "NO"  
  
"Shorty whats wrong?" Gohan asked panicing.  
  
"Somethings wrong get me to the hospital now" Videl said nwo crying. He picked her up. The fact she was crying didn't help. He could stand many things, but when Videl cried it hurt him like hell, esepecially since he was cause of it.  
  
"It's gonna be alright Shorty" he said as he went into the living room and picked up a bag full of clothes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Videl shouted, he faced her.  
  
"What?" Gohan snapped at her as she began to giggle, "What's so funny?"  
  
"My water just broke" Videl said as he dropped her, that was the last thing Gohan saw or heard. He dropped Videl and that was it he blacked out.  
  
20 minutes later Gohan came to, but the person slapping his face wasn't his wife but rather his mother and Goten.   
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked "Videl, where is Videl?"   
  
"She's in delivery" ChiChi answered smiling at her son. He realised where he was the halls of the local hospital.   
  
"What's her room?" Gohan asked standing up, his mother just pushed him down. "What are you doing mother?"   
  
"Your not allowed in, the delivery's already started Bulma and Hercule are in there with her" ChiChi answered   
  
"Nice going" Goten said   
  
"What? what'd i do?" Gohan asked rubbing his head.   
  
"Well judging by Madison's story, you two were in bed when she felt a sharp pain. She told you to take her to the hospital, you picked her up reached for her bag and she snapped in pain, and then you snapped at her, she giggled and told you her water broke, you noticed, due to the fact your hands were wet and dropped her on the ground in shock, luckily she flew before she hit" ChiChi said growling "Your just like your father" she pointed over to her husband who was literally hugging a pole.   
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME" Goku shrieked "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
"No" Gohan answered "Videl probably hates me and I'm missing the birth of our child, things just couldn't get any worse""   
  
A woman walked up to the group. It was Bulma. "Actually no" Bulma answered   
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked   
  
"She refuses to give birth, no matter how much pain she's in, she wants you there with her," Bulma put her hands on her hips. 'Now get your arse into gear now, OR else I'll show you how bad things can get especially when a woman is involved"  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long, things havent gone my way this week, i really am sorry. I apologise really i am sorry. And thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm glad you like it.   
  
**Soundtrack:** Hey Everybody -Jenniffer Love Hewitt, (There's gotta be more) to life -Stacie Orrico, Without Love -Stacie Oricco, Hero -Mariah Carey, First Tiem -Jenniffer Love Hewitt.  
  
**Next chapter:** Looks like Videls '_finally'_ Gone into Labor. I hope everything's alright!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.   
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 7**

  
  
Gohan gulped. He was scared. Bulma was looking at him with a look of pure anger. It didn't help when she reached for his collar and made him stand on his feet. He just stood there. He had no control over his body at the moment.   
  
Bulma pushed him in the direction of the delivery room. She sighed as he walked off.'_You really are like your father kid_' she thought  
  
  
  
When he found the delivery room he ran in, only to bump into a doctor.   
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" the dr asked  
  
Gohan helped him up. "I'm sorry I'm Videl's Husband"  
  
"Husband, we'll get in their maybe you can calm her down" the dr said as he pushed the demi saiyan in the room. When he found Videl she was crying, Hercule was wiping her forehead.  
  
"Daddy im sorry for everything i did you were right, it was all for my best" she cried.  
  
The doctor walked in again. "Ok nurses lets get this down, we could lose them both if we don't deliver this baby"  
  
Gohan paled. He didn't want to lose either of them. He made his way to her side. She looked up at her father still crying.  
  
"I'm sorry for what i said to mom before she died"Videl cried, Gohan took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Gohan!"  
  
"Shorty, I'm sorry" Gohan said apologetically.  
  
"We're ready" the dr said and began the delivery.  
Bulma was standing next to Vegeta who had silently put his arm round the woman's waist so no one could see. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma said shrieking at her husbands wandering hands.   
  
"What now woman" Vegeta asked   
  
"Nothing, you just scared me, your not normally like this in public" Bulma answered again as he kissed her neck.  
  
Goku walked up to the couple with Goten and Trunks.   
  
"Uh, MOM, DAD please I'm right here" Trunks added   
  
"Ha ha" Goten teased   
  
"Not funny Goten" Trunks answered his head hanging down.   
  
ChiChi was sitting at the door patiently, if that could ever happen. She stood up and shouted.   
  
"WHERE'S MY GRAND CILD, YOU BETTER BE TAKING CARE OF HER, SHE'S MY ONLY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW" ChiChi shouted   
  
Goten sweat dropped.  
  
"I wouldn't be worried about how things are going in there" Trunks said  
  
"Yeah, I'd be worried about what's gonna happen when they come out" Goku answered   
  
"With a woman like that, it's a wonder that Kakerotts still here" Vegeta said  
  
"Vegeta, you know that's not true, she's just.......very argumentative and always stands behind her arguments" Goku said  
  
"Or any augments for that matter" Goten said  
Videl threw her head onto her pillow. She was exhausted, and worried.Gohan wiped her forehead and kissed her briefly on the lips.  
  
"Where's my baby?" she asked "GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING"  
  
"I'll be right back Shorty" Gohan said as he followed the doctor out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Now" The Doctor started, "We are going to have to keep your baby in for a little while to check things out"  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked concerned  
  
"Due to her, not giving birth as soon as possible, your baby did not cry, we would like to run a few tests and everything to make sure your baby is healthy"  
  
"Ofcourse" Gohan answered "Do you know when we'll be able to see him?"  
  
"We'll know once we get the test results back" the dr said.  
  
"Oh um, there is a 50% chance the baby will have a tail" Gohan said   
  
"A tail?" the doctor asked in disbelief. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Don't remove it"  
  
"AS you wish"  
  
Gohan nodded and walked back to Videl's room. She was on her bed crying when Gohan walked in.  
  
"WHERE'S MY BABY?" Videl snapped, "I want my BABY"  
  
"Shorty ca.." Gohan started  
  
"I'm not SHORTY" she snapped, "I want my baby"  
  
"Ok, Ok, they've just got to run some tests on him and then we'll be able to see him" Gohan said smiling at her.  
  
"Great my baby's gonna die and it's all my fault" Videl cried as Gohan hugged her close.   
It was atleast 2 hours later when the doctor entered the room once again. He didn't look happy. Infact he looked upset.  
  
"Mr Son may i please speak with you alone" The Dr asked  
  
"Ofcourse" Gohan answered and once again went outside with the dr. He looked grim.  
  
  
  
"We've done a few tests, and your baby needs a blood transfusion, a lot of blood was lost whilst in the womb, which explains Videl's blood loss as well" the dr said  
  
"What's the baby's blood type, is anybody here a match for it?" Gohan asked  
  
The doctor nodded. "You are"  
  
Gohan lifted the sleeve to his shirt up, "Well what are you waiting for, take as much as you need"  
  
The doctor nodded. "We need you to fill out some forms first"  
  
"Look my baby needs this as soon as possible right?" Gohan asked  
  
Once again the doctor nodded.  
  
"Well then i'll fill them out later, oh and i don't want Videl knowing alright, she's stressed enough as it is"   
  
The doctor led him to the reception where he filled out the papers, and Gohan signed. "Now can we?"  
  
"Ofcourse" The Dr said "NURSE!!! We need a blood transfusion for a young baby"  
  
A nurse walked up to them. Gohan blinked a couple of times before sitting down in a chair the nurse had shown him too.   
  
"How are you?" he asked, she looked down on him as she picked up a needle. Gohan cringed.  
  
"I'm alright, how are you?" the nurse said "Now don't tense up this'll only hurt a second"  
  
"I'm Goo.......OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled at the pain he recieved from his arm. The nurse smiled to herself as she took the needle out and placed a bandaide on the injection spot.   
  
"now i don't want you extending your arm too much, and don't lift heavy objects and absolutly no sparring for 2 days ok"  
  
"Alright" Gohan said reluctantly "But how did you know i was into sparring?"  
  
"If your Miss Satan's husband then you'd most probly be into the Martial Arts" the nurse replied   
That night Gohan was sitting by Videl's bed,Madison sat on a chair on the other side. Lived sleeping on her lap. Videl was finally asleep. Considering it was 11 o'clock. She looked gorgeuos when she slept. And Gohan knew this, he reached for her hand and held it tightly. It wasn't long before he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hercule.  
  
"Gohan go home and sleep" Hercule said sitting next to the demi saiyan. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I don't want too leave her, and im waiting on first news about the baby"  
  
Hercule smiled."Your a good man, Gohan, Videl's lucky"   
  
"Thank you Sir, how about you go home and rest i'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you"  
  
At that moment as if on cue Hercule yawned. "Your right, i'll be by tommorow morning, take the bed over there" Hercule pointed to a fold out bed. "If she wakes up before i get here, tell her i said goodbye and i love her"  
  
"Will do sir?" Gohan answered politley  
  
"OK, and stop calling me sir call me Hercule"  
  
"Sure thing....Hercule" Gohan answered. Madison stood up and walked over to Hercule.  
  
"Uncle Herc, is it alright if me and Lived stay with you tonight, i really don't want to be alone at the moment!!" Madison asked, he smiled.  
  
"Ofcourse, Goodnight my boy!!!" Hercule said  
  
"Goodnight" Gohan whispered  
  
"Good night Unkie Go'an"Lived said waking up.  
  
"Goodnight Lived" Gohan watched as the three left.He faced Videl and kissed her forehead. "I love you Videl"  
  
"I love you too Gohan" came a soft voice.  
  
He faced her, but she was asleep.  
  
Gohan unfolded the bed, and went to sleep, He was still holding Videl's hand as it hung over the corner of the bed."Goodnight princess"  
A few days later Videl sat up in her hospital bed. They are so uncomfortable. She hated hospitals. The air was so clean and the memories they brought weren't too good either.  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
Chibi Videl at the tender age of 6 was sitting outside a hospital room counting the holes on the roof.   
  
"one thousand one hundred and sixty, one thousand on hundred and sixty-one, one thousand one hundred and sixty two"she said as her father walked out.   
  
"Sugar Plum, your mom wants to see you now" Hercule said following his daughter into a room.   
  
The hospital bed was done up comfortably, her mother Panna was attached to a life machine which contiued to display her heart beats. The smell was so clean, it was almost sickening.   
  
"Videl, sweetie, come here?" Panna said   
  
"Mom?" Videl whispered looking into her mother's eyes, no doubt Videl had inherited those lavender eyes which would make any body crumble and obey your orders.   
  
"Now, sweetie,i want you to take care of your father" Panna said   
  
"W-Why? Where are you going?" Videl asked   
  
"Well, there's a place called Heaven..."Panna tried to explain. But didn't have a chance, Videl stood up and walked to the door. she faced her mother one last time.   
  
"YOUR NOT A GOOD MOTHER, I HATE YOU" Videl shouted and slammed the door shut leaving her parents to look at eachother in shock.   
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
She began to cry to herself. How could she have done that? The last words she told her mother before she died was '_I HATE YOU'_. She began to cry louder and hug herself tight.   
  
_'Why did i do that'_ Videl thought to herself. She looked around the room. The bed was folded up next to her bed. There was 6 bouqets of flowers next to the bed as well. Attached to Videl's arm was a drip. On the bedside table was a note. She picked it up, it was so like Gohan to leave a note.  
  
She began to read it. _'Dear Videl, sorry i had to leave to go to work today, will be back later, i love you heaps and don't worry about the baby, if you need to talk to me just talk through our bond, love Gohan'_. She sighed. That was so like him, there was not a day that went by when he didn't say he loved her. She could be mad at him, and destroy the people he cares about and he'd still be saying 'I love you'.  
  
Madison walked into the room with Lived. Lived had a bouqeut of flowers.He handed them to his Aunt.   
  
"Oh they're lovely Lived thank you" Videl whispered as Madison sat on the bed, and smiled before asking her first question.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan's worried about you? I'm worried about you" Madison said  
  
"I'm fine, really i am" Videl said "How is Gohan?"  
  
"He's fine, he's a bit week after the blood transfusi..." Madison started  
  
"What Blood Transfusion?" Videl asked, "He never told me about any.."  
  
"The one for your baby, yesterday, it needed a blood transfusion because while in the womb it lost alot of blood, which explains why you were bleeding after you gave birth"  
  
Videl just stared. "Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't want you to stress"  
  
  
  
Later on that day Madison had started her shift. Videl was in her room reading a magazine entitled 'Mothers'. She smiled. She couldn't believe it, she was a mother now. She was becoming what she said she wouldn't be. She promised herself she would never love again, and if it hadn't have been for him she probally would've kept that promise. She promised that she would never ever have a baby and she just broke that one, she promised never ever to hold a grudge against someone because you never know what may happen, she does and it's still Sharpner.  
  
It was at that moment that a nurse walked in. The nurse had hold of a small bundle in her arms. Videl's face immediatly lit up. She was going to see her baby for the first time.  
  
"Is Is He mine?" Videl asked looking up the nurse put the bundle in Videl's arms. Videl noticed the pink blanket. _'That's weird'_ Videl thought as she opened up the blanket."This isn't my baby"  
  
"What do you mean dear, this is your baby" the nurse said  
  
"No, I'm having a boy" Videl said, "MY doctor said im having a boy"  
  
"Maybe but you had a girl"  
  
Videl looked at the child in her arms, she would have repeated it again, but she noticed the tail squirming. "She is mine"  
  
"Now you'll have to feed her, i'll be back in half an hour to check on you", Videl nodded."Oh your mother in law is outside, would you like to me to let her in ?"  
  
"Please" Videl answered, smiling down at the bundle in her arms. She kissed the childs forehead as the nurse exited the room. "My lovely daughter"  
  
  
  
ChiChi came in with a huge Balloon which proudly said 'I'm a Grandma Now'. Bulma was following. They both sat down.   
  
"Mom" Videl said as ChiChi looked at her.   
  
"Yes sweetie?" ChiChi asked  
  
"I'd like you to meet your first born grand-child"  
  
"My grandson" ChiChi said leaping up, Videl giggled.  
  
"Actually it's your first Grandaughter"  
  
ChiChi's smile went from a small grin, to the biggest you could get on her face. She held the child, and poked her tongue out at Vegeta who had entered the room. Videl laughed slightly before looking over to a bouqeut of flowers on the table. She knew they were from Gohan.  
  
"Relax he'll be here soon" Bulma said  
  
"I know"  
  
"Is that the demon spawn of Kakerots son?" Vegeta askede  
  
"Yes Vegeta and it's a She"  
  
At that moment Hercule came into the room with a handful of envelopes, he was followed by Goten Goku, Trunks, Madison and Lived. Goten ran to Videl's side and helped himself onto the bed next to her. He hugged the girl.  
  
"Hey Videl?" Goten asked  
  
"Hey Goten, how are you?" Videl asked   
  
"I'm alright" Goten answered, "Where's my nephew?"  
  
"Your neice is with your mum"  
  
"Neice?" Goku asked confused, "But how can a boy be a gir...oh wow you had a baby girl, oh jeez, this is amazing" Goku had finally realized what she had meant, ChiChi handed the child over to him. He beamed at the child, who immediatly opened her eyes up to the man.  
  
"Hi, I'm your Grandpa Goku" Goku said  
  
Videl went through the envelopes that he had just handed her, she opened one from Eraser and Sharpner. She decided to read it.   
  
_''Dear Videl,Hiya it's Eraser, im sorry it took my so long to reply to your letter. I gave birth two weeks ago to twins. One Boy and One Girl. Kase and Kasey. Oh and i will be out of reach for a while as im moving over to my mother's in America, she's really sick and i want to be with her before she passes away. Remember were still best friends.   
Love Eraser   
P.S Tell Gohan i said hello'_  
  
She looked a bit shocked. she was epexecting it but Eraser didn't even leave a return address or anything.Goku jsut smiled as she handed the child back to Videl.  
It was almost two hours later when Gohan had arrived to the hospital, Videl was in her bed, cradling her baby in her arms. She didn't even notice the door opening up, she was too busy idolising the miracle in her arms.  
  
"Videl?" He whispered, she smiled at him. She patted the bed. He happily sat beside her.He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wow, he's cute"  
  
"She's cute" Videl corrected  
  
"A girl?" Gohan asked, Videl nodded.  
  
"Congratulations Gohan your a Daddy" Videl teased as she kissed him. He kissed her back. When you have a baby boy you become a father, but when you have a girl you become a Daddy. He smiled.  
  
"What are we going to call her?"   
  
Gohan thought for a moment, you know i did always like the name Miranda"   
  
She cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"I liked the name Shannan" Videl said to the child.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Simone"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Lunic"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Videl put a pout on her face. "I don't know what else to name her?" Videl said pulling out her photo album from her bag. A picture fell out. Gohan picked it up.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked  
  
"My Mother"  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Panna"  
  
Gohan faced the child. "Panna"  
  
"WAH"  
  
"Hey that wasn't as loud as the others" Videl said "Maybe Shorten it"  
  
"PAn" Gohan said and the child began to giggled. He smiled.  
  
"Pan Son, Welcome to the family" Videl said as the happy family sat all huddled up for a few moments longer.  
  
____________________________  
**Lady Lunic:**I hope this makes up for being so late with the last one. Please review, i personally love flames so please flame me if you can.   
  
**Soundtrack:** Baby Boy -Big Brovas  
  
**Next chapter:** How will this young family cope having a baby around? Things are definately changing, and not all are for the better. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimers:**   
  
**1.**All characters such as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten etc belong to Akira Toriyama i am merely borrowing them and am not recieving any profit whatsoever.  
  
**2.**Characters such as Marker, Madison, and Panna are mine. And mine alone. I have read many fics with a character named Marker and i am sorry if their are any similarities but i came up with him prior to reading the other fics, it is purely coincidental.  
  
**3.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
**Great Saiyaman:**Jackson doesn't pay a big part in this fic but he will make some appearances so keep an eye out.  
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood:**No your not late to review, im just early with the chapters:P I hope you enjoyed it. Also i like the idea you gave me, actually two of you gave me the same idea.  
  
**Shadow Obscurity:** Yeh i love them too. *coughs* we're weird arn't we?? i like your *insert fake flame here* It helped me out a lot.Hope you enjoy the story so far.  
  
**Phillipy T:** Yeh i agree he does need a back bone doesn't he? But he's so damn cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Okay don't lust after cartoon characters *hits self with fry pan she recieved from _bulmaspoisonousfood_ for her birthday.*  
  


_Lady Lunic:_Hey Everyone Lady Lunic here with another installment of Walk me Home!!! *Grins Widely*  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_uhhh....Its Starting On a Journey blondie! oh and i'm Frying Pan of DOOM.   
  
_Lady Lunic:_*laughs nervously i didn't even recognise that the the first time  
  
_Frying Pan Of Doom:_*Laughs*  
  
_Lady lunic:_Ok we'll continue now  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_u really are a blonde! maybe you and Sharpener should 'hook up' you both have the same amount of brain cells.  
  
_Lady Lunic:_*excitedly*I just thought of a good come back  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_Good Bring it On!!!  
  
_Lady Lunic:_It's not Starting On a Journey, It's Starting Out On A Journey!!!  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_Oh look you do have more then one brain cell in that head of yours  
  
_Lady Lunic:_*sarcastically* It's a shame really, i was looking interested in hooking up with Sharpner, he really is cute  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_*laughs and holds head in hands* Oh Imoutosan what will i eva do with u? You gotta tear Eraser away from him first!!!  
  
_Lady Lunic:_Shouldn't be too hard, oh and Oneesan?  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_Yeah?  
  
_Lady Lunic:_Shut Up!! 

  
  
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 8**

  
  
Videl rolled over in bed and picked up the pillow her head was resting on and covered her head. This was just not her night. She'd gotten more rest in the hospital then she was getting at home. It had been one month now since she'd been allowed home, and the thing she hated most, was getting up. Gohan however thouroughly enjoyed it.   
  
"Relax Shorty, I'll get her" Gohan answered as he got out fo bed and walked over to the crib. Immediately the angel was asleep. He smiled. "Your doing this just to get me up arn't you?   
  
Pan giggled. He picked her up out of the crib and carried her over to the bed, where he sat up and pulled the blanket up. Pan dozed off quickly. "Shorty are you alright?" he asked, but Videl just rolled over. "Goodnight" he whispered as he looked down at the angel in his arms. "Goodnight Panny!!!"   
Videl was sitting at the kitchen table with Madison and Lived, as Gohan walked downstairs, with Pan in his arms. He set her down gently in the crib in the living room and then walked into the kitchen. He kissed Videl deeply.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
  
"Better!!!"  
  
"I'm working late tonight, but Bulma will be over with Bra to help you out"   
  
"I'll be fine, i don't need anybody here to baby sit me" Videl said quietly. "Please"  
  
"Alright, i'll tell her when i get to work,"   
  
"You know i'll be here, i can help out" Madison said  
  
"I know, Thank you" Gohan whispered as Lived smiled up at him.   
  
"Are you going to work Unkie Go'an?" Lived asked with what vocabulary he had. Gohan nodded.   
  
"But i'll be back later on"  
  
"can i come with you unkie Go'an?" Asked the youngest male in tho house  
  
"Sorry kido! for Grown ups only!" the chibi looked down sadly "but if your good i'll bring you back something when i get home ok?' Gohan asked, the chibi male jumped into his 'unkie's' arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ok Unkie Go'an! i'll be good!"  
  
Gohan stood back up and looked at his wife and his sister-in-law. '_i better be going now_'  
  
He walked over to Videl and kissed her on the lips as Lived complained in the backgroud about '_to much kissy kissy stuff!_'  
  
"Bye Gohan!!!" Madison said as the man left.  
  
'See you both tonight' Gohan said and walked out the door. Videl and Madison continued to sit at the table and drink there coffee while Lived played on the floor with his toys.  
  
"So Videl...." Madison started but was drowned out but the sound of a crying pan. Videl got up and walked off.  
  
Madison sipped her coffee again, but stopped when she realised Pan was still crying.  
  
"Mommy why won't it stop?" Lived asked covering his ears. He hated the sound of Pan crying.  
  
"I don't know, wait in here!!!" Madison said as she walked into the living room. She paused when she saw Pan. Videl was no where in site. '_That girl, whats wrong with her? She was always paying attentiont to her in the hospital_' Madison thought walking over and picking up the child."Lived Sweetie, im gonna be upstairs with Videl!!!"  
  
"Okay Mom!!!"  
Madison walked into Videl's room to find Videl stretched out on the bed reading a magazine."Videl!!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Videl!!!!" Madison said raising her voice. "Your Daughter wants a feed!!" she placed Pan in Videl's lap and Videl began to feed her daughter. All the while she had this far off look on her face.  
  
'_I don't think that looks normal_' Madison thought "Videl!!! Are you ok!!!"  
  
At that moment Videl pushed the child away and buttoned up her shirt. Her eyes were glazed, and her breathing was slow. The child was no longer on her lap, but rather on the pillow beside her. Madison picked up Pan who was now crying and sat down beside her.  
  
"'Del whats wrong?"   
  
Videl remained silent.  
  
"Please tell me i can't help you if you don't let me know whats wrong with you"  
  
"Just leave me alone" Videl cried "Please"  
  
"'Del!" Madison whispered  
  
"JUST GO!!!!" Videl yelled turning away from her cousin.  
  
"Fine i will, if you need me i'll be downstairs, i'll have Pan with me" and with that she left.  
  
Videl began to cry. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt horrible but couldn't help herself. Besides it had only been going on for a few weeks, she was sure it would go away towards the end of the week.  
That night Gohan walked through the door and found Madison on the sofa with both Lived and Pan on her lap.   
  
"Madison, exactly how war....." a manly voice said as a man walked into the living room.He had tall spikey blue hair, not tall but not short, kinda like Gohan's. He looked to be the same height as well roughly 6'4. He was muscular too, very muscular for a fact, especially since he was only wearing a white tank.   
  
"Jackson?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yeh man!" Jackson answered as he walked over to Gohan. He held his hand out, and was relieved when he shook his hand. Gohan smiled. He looked at this young man.  
  
"what are you doing back here, i thought you'd gone home again?" Gohan asked placing his suitcase n the table and taking Pan from Madison.  
  
"I did, but i decided to stay here!" Jackson answered looking over at Madison. "I got too much to lose"  
  
"Well I'm Glad where's Shorty?" Gohan asked concerned  
  
"In her room, she's been there since you left!!" Madison said looking up at the man holding his daughter. "I'm really worried about her Gohan"  
  
"I am too!"  
  
  
  
The following Afternoon at Capsule Corporation Gohan typed away at the computer he was sitting at. Bulma behind him working on her latest invention. A new model of the carry around Wardrobe built into a watch, locket or necklace.  
  
"Hows Pan?" Bulma asked curiosly  
  
"She's fine but..!"  
  
"But? PAss me the screwdriver please?"  
  
Gohan passed her a screwdriver and faced her. "Videl's been acting strange, i know it's only been a few weeks, but Videl just doesn't seem her usual self" Gohan said worriedly "And I'm worried, yesterday Madison told me that Videl didn't want to feed Pan anymore, she was breastfeeding and then just all of a sudden pushed her away, it's not like her"  
  
"Hmm!!" Bulma answered thoughtfully "Pass me my notebook over there please?"  
  
Gohan handed her the notebook. "What am i to do Bulma?"  
  
"Well i think it might be a start if you take Pan off breastfeeding and start bottle feeding her, it'll take a lot off Videl's back"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Just to start off with and see if things improve" Bulma smiled as she stood up and sat next to the demi saiyan. "Relax, she'll be fine"  
  
"I hope so!!"  
  
"If things don't improve book her into Dr Daily!!, he's sure to find out whats wrong!"  
  
"Thanks Bulma!"  
  
"No problem Kid" Bulma answered "Oh by the way we're having a barbacue in a few days, and we'd like it if you, Videl, Madison, Pan and Lived came"  
  
"I'll try i promise, these other jobs are really going to tie me down alot" at that moment his watch beeped. "Gotta go!"  
  
"Look Kid!! Your way over due for a promotion drop a few of these jobs ok!"  
  
Gohan smiled."We'll see"  
  
  
  
  
  
**That Night**  
  
Videl lied in bed, with a black folder on her lap, and a peice of paper. She was writing on it constantly. Occasionally stopping to think.Gohan walked into the room, with a towel around his waist. she looked up quickly then looked down.  
  
He looked at her.This was the first time in 9 monthes since she had been able to control herself around him. Whenever he used to walk into the room with nothing but a towel on, she' immediately kiss him and proceed to do some other business. But not tonight. He put on some boxers and sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Hey Princess!!!" he whispered as he leant in to kiss her neck.  
  
"Sweetie?" Videl whispered  
  
He looked up. "Yeh"  
  
"Am i a bad mother?" she looked at him seriously. He wrapped his arms aroudn her comfortingly before he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shorty!!! Whatever made you think that?"  
  
"I don't know!!!" she said sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Shorty, Shorty, look up at me!!" he reaced for her chin and made her face him. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!!!"  
  
She just cried harder.  
  
"Look i think it's time i took you out somewhere, just you and me!"  
  
"How we got Pan!!" Videl whispered wiping away her tears.  
  
"Madison will watch her for us!!! We started her on the bottle tonight!"  
  
"I'd like that" she whispered softly leaning into his arms and resting her head on his masculine chest. He was so warm. And whenver she found herself wrapped in his embrace, she felt like nothing bad could ever happen.  
  
"Well i've got tommorow off, and im all yours"  
  
"Lets stay home!!!, let Madison go out i just want to stay in the house"  
  
Gohan sighed. This wasn't like her at all. At least he'd got her talking to him a bit more.  
_______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**Ok so it's a short chappy what are you gonna do kill me!!!!  
  
**Soundtrack:** Come Clean -Hilary Duff, There's got to be (more to life) Stacie Orrico.  
  
**Next Chapter:** THings with Videl may be getting serious. Could it just be a phase that she's going through or worse? 


	10. Chapter 9 Getting Back On Track

**1.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  


_Frying Pan of Doom:_Hey everyone and Welcome to chapter 9 of Starting OUT on a Journey! HA! Didn't make a mistake did i little Imoutosan?  
  
_Lady Lunic:_It's not my fault *points to her now blonde hair* It's the hair!  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_*sarcastically* yeah thats right! Blame it on the hair!. its Never really your fault! its ALWAYS someone elses!  
_Lady Lunic:_*laughs nervously* he he um we hope you enjoy this installment of Walk Me Home  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_*hits Lady Lunic on the back on the head* Its Starting Out On A Journey you dolt! can't You EVER get it right?  
_Lady Lunic:_And to think i write this fic!  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_ yes. to think someone like you could write a fic this GOOD! you must be getting outside help! WHO R U PAYING TO WRITE THIS FIC???U SHOULD GIVE THEM THE CREDIT THEY DEESEVE!!!  
  
_Lady Lunic: _*crosses arm's like Vegeta's* Nu uh not telling my sercret will get out. *laughs nervously* Not that My Oneesan doesn't help me in the writing up process!! I'm just naturally talented at writing fics that aint that good  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_well at least ONE smart person is putting something into this fic...ME! lol not really. your a good writer!To all you loyal readers READ AND REVIEW my little sisters work!  
  
_Lady Lunic:_And thats my cue to exit *throws her jackets over her shoulder and walks away*  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_Oh and by the way, Lady Lunic doens't own DB, DBZ or DBGT! and if u try and sue u will end up with about 10 cents  
  
_Lady Lunic:_*offstage* HEY!!!  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_ok 20 cents  
  
_Lady Lunic:_I heard that Oneesan!  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_Well ENJOY everyone oh and just to make it clear for everyone NO VIDEL SHALL NOT DIE! BYE! *waves and walks off stage and turns off the lights*  
  


  
  
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 9 - Getting Back on Track**

  
  
Videl awoke the following morning to find herself alone in Bed. Gohan had promised they'd spend the day together. But where was he. Looking around she found pictures mostly of her and Gohan. Her eyes fixated on a picture that had Goku and Gohan , both holding Pan the little girl that for some reason she didn't want anything to do with.  
  
'_Why am i like this_' she thought to herself as she looked to her side '_I'm a bad parent_'. Sitting on the bed beside her was a woman.She had short black hair and lovely ceruleun blue eyes. Her figure was tiny and she was pretty. Videl froze and thne slowly opened her mouth and said one word "Mom!"  
  
She traced her hand along Videl's cheek.  
  
"My Darling daughter, what is wrong with you?" Panna asked "Why are you telling yourself your a bad parent?"  
  
Videl stared she couldn't believe her mother was here talking to her. However much she wanted to talk her mouth stayed shut.  
  
"Shorty" Panna whispered "Is it because of Gohan you feel this way?"  
  
Videl looked at her mother shocked. How could she even dare say something like that. "Mama why did you leave me?"  
  
"My time was up, but i've been watching you grow into a lovely young woman with the stubborness of both her parents, but the beauty that your father saw in me" Panna said "And don't think for one moment it was your fault i left this world, i know you have been doing that since it happened, and because of that you've been avoiding Pan, not wanting her to live through the pain that you had dealt with"  
  
"But Mama" Videl whispered  
  
"Don't try and tell me otherwise, i've talked to people as a matter of fact a friend of yours Ben Ceres i believe"  
  
Videl stared shocked. "Ben" she whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Panna moved closer and hugged her daughter close.  
  
"He doesn't want you to hurt this much and neither do i" Panna answered "Do everyone a favor and go to the doctors, you not wel, you need to get help"  
  
"I'm fine besides im not hurting anyone" Videl said closing her eyes peacefully.  
  
"Then you tell me why I've had to watch my Son in Law cry at night"  
  
Videl snapped open her ceruleun blue eyes and looked at her mother in disblief for what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"  
  
Panna noticed the pain in her daughters eyes at hearing about her husband and lowered her voice. "You mean the world to him and your not acting yourself, he's worried, everyone is"  
  
"I'm fine honestly" Videl whispered as her body began to shake.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes to find Gohan staring at her. She moaned and closed her eyes before throwing the pillow over her face.   
  
'_It was just a dream_' she thought to herself '_But it felt so real_'  
  
"Sorry to wake you up, you looked uncomfortable" Gohan said smiling before leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Your not all that Charming _Big Ears_" Videl smirked  
  
"So what Chicken Legs" Gohan teased as he began to tickle her. "I see your back to your old self Shorty"  
  
Videl sat up and gasped for air. She smiled. "I guess i am a little"  
  
"Good" he answered "I was worried"  
  
"You were worried about me?" she asked  
  
"'course i was i love you Shorty"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Madison has already left they've gone to _Satan Land_" Gohan said sarcastically "The only theme park in the world dedicated to the Martial Arts and all things revolving around the Devil himself Hercule Satan and i do believe that they're are baby pictures of you too up on the walls Mrs Son"  
  
She moaned and pulled the pillow of her head. "Goodnight" and with that she rolled over and went to sleep.  
That night Lived was modelling a Hercule Satan hat which she said '_Satan-ated_'. Gohan looked down at the child in his arms. Pan was now 3 monthes old and was very intelligent for she was laready speaking abosulte jibberish and the weird was Gohan could understand her.  
  
Videl sipped her coffee. "Gohan can you please drop me off at Capsule Corporation tommorow when you go to work?"  
  
"I don't see why not is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeh everything's fine" Videl assured  
  
"Good im gonna put Pan in bed"  
  
"Ok" both women said nodding.  
  
"Unkie Go'an can you tell me a story before i go to sleep?" Lived asked  
  
"Sure come on now"  
The following morning as Videl sat in Capsule Corporation with Bulma she was fidgety. Bulma handed her a cup of hot chocolate and smiled.   
  
"I havent seen you since the birth?" Bulma said as Videl looked away sheepishly  
  
"Yeh i havent even seen ChiChi, Goku, Goten or Dad lately either" Videl explained softly "I just havent been myself lately which is what i want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Sure shoot!" Bulma answered  
  
"Well it's just weird i havent been myself im hardly ever near Pan i don't want to be near her, i don't see my friends as much as i used to and, and i hurting those around me"  
  
"Videl" Bulma whispered "I've been waiting for you to come and see me, Gohan's been telling me everything and i know whats wrong with you?"  
  
"What?" Videl asked curoiusly  
  
"_Post Natal Depression_"  
  
Videl stared in shock. What was she on about?  
  
"It's a mental depression that occurs to some woman after child birth, I myself went through it as did ChiChi we believe it may have something to do with the pressure of delivering a Saiyan child"  
  
"Then why won't i get better?"   
  
"You will it takes time, now " Bulma answered pulling out a laptop and she began to type really fast. "I'm going to give you some anti-depressiants, and these ones are invented specifically for woman like us in Saiyan relationships and will work in about 10 minutes after taking the first tablet, keep taking them until there are none left and i guarentee that you'll be better in no time"  
  
"Really?" Videl asked smiling slightly, the woman nodded as Pan cried. Videl froze. Bulma handed her the tablets and picked up the child. "Now I'm giving Gohan the rest of the day off i want you three to go home and relax ok"  
  
"Uh huh" Videl whispered taking the bottle from her hands.She picked up her drink and slipped a tablet in her mouth before taking a sip and sighed. '_I hope this works_' Videl thought  
That night Videl sat on the sofa with Madison. Lived was playing with Gohan. Videl was smiling widly as she cradled her daughter. Bulma was right, She was glad that Bulma had invented medicine that would take weeks to work.   
  
"Hey there Sweetie!" Videl whispered in awe at the child. Pan's short black hair just curved around her face. Her black eyes were that of her fathers as Videl noticed, they were the exact same eyes that she'd fallen inlove with.  
  
"Your a lot better tonight?" Madison whispered "Your not avoiding her"  
  
"YeH" Videl answered "Bulam gave me some medicine and it worked like a charm"  
  
"That's good to hear, Gohan sure is good with kids im sure your going to have no problem whatsoever with him and Pan"  
  
"Yeh, just so you know Madison, you and Lived are welcome here whenever you want"  
  
"We know and thank you, oh by the way what made you get help?"  
  
"I had a dream about Mom" Videl whispered as Gohan looked at her. He stopped playing with Lived and sat beside his wife.  
  
"Princess are you ok?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeh im fine" Videl smiled "I love you Wonderboy"  
  
"I love you too" Gohan answered as he trailed his hands along her neck where the bite mark he'd left on her neck all those years ago was.  
Waking up was peaceful for Gohan, he awoke to find that he still had his head on Videl's lap, and not only that but Pan had somehow managed to drool in his hair. He got up and Pan opened her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. Gohan nodded furoisly.  
  
"Don't wake up your mommy" He whispered as he held his hand out over the child, she reached her hand up and it was almost like she gave him a hi 5. She wiggled about as her tail squirmed. He picked her up. "Come on i'll go get you a bottle, sweetie"  
  
Walking downstairs, he opened the front door to let some air in. He set up a baby bouncer in the kitchen on the bench as he reached for the baby powder. He slid Pan into the baby bouncer and she smiled at him. He loved the child to death. And he knew that when he first saw her, he made a promise to himself. She was not to live the life he lived, she was allowed to train and everything but he hoped she didn't have to save the world. He only hoped that Dende could fulfil his wish.  
  
Which reminded him. He hadn't taken Pan up to see her Uncle, or God father. He would take her after breakfast.  
1 Hour later  
  
Gohan was on his way to the lookout. AS he flew up, he noticed Korin's tower and being the person he was. He wanted to show off his baby girl. So he landed.  
  
A white cat ran up to him, as did Yajirobe. He was still big let me clarify that. At this moment Neither Korin or Yajirobe had noticed the baby and sighed.  
  
"Another bag of senzu beans?" Korin asked  
  
"We don't have millions of these you know" Yajirobe said  
  
"Actually no i came to show you something" Gohan explained as he removed the blanket from around the child and showed her to the two. Both Korin and Yajirobe looked at the child in shock.  
  
"She's cute and all but who is she?" Yajirobe asked, "Goku's been busy hasn't he?"  
  
"Actually no he hasn't" Gohan said "She's my daughter"   
  
"WHAT!!!?" both asked in shock  
  
"You heard me, im actually on my way to the lookout which reminds me i gotta go" Gohan answered  
  
"UH...Sure" Korin answered and with that the Saiyan and the baby flew off. Leaving Korin and Yajirobe still speechless.  
Meanwhile Videl had awoke in her bed. He shirt was buttoned up and she didn't have her baby, or husband with her. She snapped her eyes open frantically when she noticed they were missing. She looked around and then noticed the note on the bed. Smiling she opened it up.  
  
_Dear Videl,  
I have taken Pan up to the lookout to see Dende and Piccolo will be back later before i go to work, catch up on some sleep. Oh by the way Madison will be over later to see you too.  
Love Gohan_  
  
She sighed and pulled the blankets over her and closed her eyes. She should enjoy the peace while she had it.  
Gohan landed on the lookout, and wasn't greeted by anyone. At first he was shocked because there was ever hardly a time when he wasn't greeted by the nameks. So he walked into the building. He looked around. On the walls were pictures of all previous Gods, and lots of flowers that was for sure. Mr Popo ran out into the hall and stopped when he noticed Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, how are you?" Mr Popo asked  
  
"I'm fine Popo, do you know where Dende or Piccolo are?" Gohan asked  
  
Popo nodded. "There in the kitchen, Goku' here eating" Popo explained leading him into a room.  
  
"OH BOY THIS FOOD TASTES REALLY GOOD" Goku said chowing down on the food. He smiled as he felt a familar Ki. He looked up. "Gohan's here"  
  
"Goku, don't you think it's a good idea to tell us why you came here in the first place?" Dende asked  
  
"Yeah, but Gohan's here" Goku said again  
  
"HI" Gohan said, the two nameks in the room snapped at him.  
  
"GOHAN" Dende said happily "wHat are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Kid?" Piccolo answered  
  
"Hey Piccolo, long time no see, you really should come to my place some time, Videl would love you too" Gohan said  
  
"I'll consider it Kid"  
  
"What brings you here Gohan?" dende repeated  
  
HE smiled, and his whole face just seemed to light up. "I actually came to see you and Piccolo" Gohan explained "I wanted you to meet someone"  
  
"Oh yeah who?" Dende asked  
  
"Well, Dende your and Uncle and i have a favor to ask of you?" Gohan asked  
  
"Sure Kid?" Piccolo asked as Gohan revealed the baby. Her tail in tact, she was now sucking her thumb. "Way to go kid"   
  
"Piccolo would you please be her Godfather?" Gohan asked, "You were like a second father to me and i'd like you to have an impact on her life, almost as much as you did on mine"  
  
"Consider it done" Piccolo answered, with the resemblance of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Are you smiling Piccolo?" Goku asked now that he'd finished his food  
  
"Uh no" Piccolo answered  
  
"Also, when the time comes would you help me, Dad and Videl train her?" Gohan asked facing his master again. The Namek nodded. He could see the love for the child just but looking into his eyes.  
  
Dende turned his attention towards Goku. "Goku now what are you doing up here anyway?" Dende asked  
  
"Funny story actually, ChiChi threatened to hit me with the frypan if i didn't go to the shops and buy food for dinner" Goku explained  
  
"so why arn't you shopping?" Gohan asked  
  
"I want a last meal on earth" Goku finished as the four in the room sweat dropped.  
_____________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** He he ok so another short one whatcha gonna do. Oh _Post Natal Depression_ is an actually mental illness, i just made up the part about Saiyan births adding to it, and ofcourse the 10 minute and your better anti-depressiant. I just wanted to move on with the story.  
  
Also _Bulmaspoisnousfood_ and _Frying Pan of Doom_ i hope the dream at the start with Videl's mother Panna was what you were looking for.  
  
I also got another surprise i got so involved into this chapter that i had to split it into two chapters but i'll post Chapter 11 next week. He He He. I figured that since Gohan loves Piccolo like a father and is best friends with Dende that he should ask what he did.  
  
**Soundtrack:**5 years from now - Mercury 4, You set me free - Michelle Branch, Frantic - Metallica, Feeling like this - Lunic Sheilds (me)  
  
**Next chapter:** Kinda like an interlude but not. WE take a look at how Pan grows up, Pan's first step, Pan's first word, Pan's first prank and so on. 


	11. Chapter 10 The Devlopment of a Child

**1.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  


_Frying Pan of Doom:_Hey Everyone! welcome to chapter 10 of Starting out on a Journey. here today with little old me i have my two Imotousans! say hi kids!  
  
_Mojo Resident Slasher:_Hi kids *waves*  
  
_Lady Lunic:_HI *waves and then falls on the ground*  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_*mutters under breath* Baka imotousans *normal voice *Now intorduce yourselves. we want everyone to know who u all are!  
  
_Lady Lunic:_Well im Lunic  
  
_Mojo Resident Slasher:_ and that would make me Mojo Resident Slasher  
  
_Lady Lunic:_ok apart from that i hope you enjoy the chapter and respect that i was in great pain writing up this chapter so back off lol nah just read and have fun  
  
_Mojo Resident Slasher:_ and throw her cookies  
  
_Frying Pan Of Doom:_*rolls eyes* yeah and don't sue. all you will get is about 50 cents  
  
_Lady Lunic:_HEY!!  
  
_Mojo REsident Slasher:_minus the 45cents she owes us  
  
_Frying Pan of Doom:_as u can tell she got paid after the last chapter so the price has gone up   
  
_Lady Lunic:_ *throws jacket over shoulder and walks to side of stage* Thats it i hate writing and i hate this, I'm never coming back!!! *runs off stage*  
  
_Mojo Resident Slasher:_ *into a wall*  
  
_Lady Lunic:_ *loud thump is heard*  
  
_Frying Pan Of Doom:_ *sighs* she'll be back! after she gets out of hospital! now the price is down to 5cents. she has to pay medical bills now! baka no imotousan  
  
_Vegeta:_ *Vegeta walks on* All you damn onna's get off my bloody stage, now   
  
_Mojo Resident Slasher:_ oi....well while she's recovering....how bout you read chap 10...  
  
**To see how this conversation finished be sure to check out Chapter 11**  


  
  
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 10 - The Development of a Child**

  
  
Hercule was holding Pan in his arms. This was the first time outside of the hospital he had seen Pan. Videl had withdrawn herself from everyone after the birth. Needless to say ChiChi was not happy about this.   
  
It was this very reason that Videl had left her mother inlaw the last on her list of visit's to do. She knew ChiChi would be incredibly pissed off.  
  
"She's so beautiful just like her mommy!!" Hercule answered cradling the child.  
  
"Thats what Gohan says too" Videl smiled  
  
"It's true"  
  
"She's got Gohan's eyes, nose, and tail though"   
  
At hearing her father's name, Pan opened her eyes and giggled, her tail swishing around. Hercule smiled looking down at the angel.  
  
"I don't care she's still my little cream bun"  
  
"Cream bun?" Videl asked  
  
Hercule just smiled and laughed.  
Videl fipped out a capsule from her pocket and a stroller appeared, she picked Pan up out of the jet plane and put her in the stroller. She was just a few minutes away from The Son household. She then put her jet plane away and began to walk the rest of the way.  
ChiChi walked over to the table and picked up the paltes from her son's. Goten and Goten grinned widely at their mother.Gohan however didn't keep his smile long as he felt Videl's Ki.  
  
**_Don't let your mom know im on my way please_** Videl's voice came through their bond  
  
**_Course Short_** He teased back  
  
**_I'm not Short_**  
  
**_Compared to me you are_**  
  
"Thanks for lunch mom" Gohan smiled  
  
Goku came running into the house holding a bundle in his hands. Gohan noticed the tail and sweat dropped. His father had hold of his grand daughter. Videl walked in slightly exhausted. She sat next to Gohan and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Keeping your dad away from Pan is really hard work" Videl sighed  
  
"IS MY LOVELY GRAND DAUGHTER HERE!!!" ChiChi said excitedly as she took the child from Goku. Who just stood and stared. Both Videl and Gohan sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.  
8 monthes later  
  
Pan was healthy baby girl and she was now on the bottle. Not only that but she was a smart one too. She was palying with blocks already, she was putting puzzles together, and she was kicking alot. That comes from her mother. The smartness was from both her parents.  
  
On this very day Videl was sitting on the sofa with a coffee in hand. Gohan had been promoted from his job as a businessman and was now going to business conferances all the time. He'd been gone for two weeks now and she missed him terribly.He was coming home in about a week and she couldn't wait. She was lost in thought until there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.  
  
Thankfully standing in the door was Bulma with her 1 year old daughter Bra. How could Videl forget Bulma was taking Vegeta shopping today and was getting Videl to babysit her. This was a regular occurence between the families, as their daughters got along well, and they could return the favour whenever.  
  
"Hey Bulma?" Videl whispered brushing her hair behind her ear. "I almost forgot"  
  
"I can take her with me if you have plans" Bulma answered  
  
"NO, give her here, your going to have fun" Videl answered taking the child and placing her on the floor with Pan, both started to play. Bulma handed the girl a baby bag.   
  
"Everything she needs are in that bag, bottles,diapers, spare clothes, food, toys, medication if she gets sick, baby chair, everything" Bulma explained  
  
"I understand Bulma, she'll be fine" Videl said trying to usher her out of the house. Bulma kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Bye Women" Bra answered smiling, Bulma gritted her teeth.  
  
"Don't worry she only calls me that, and it's all that pricks fault" Bulma hissed pointing to Vegeta in the car. Videl sighed she had heard about Bra's first word, and it happened when her grand parents were in the room too. Oh wait a minute what was her first word, that right, "Oi Woman", okay so maybe that's two words, but you get the picture.  
  
Bulma ran to the car and waved to Videl as they drove off. She closed the door and lied ont he ground, between the two children. Pan reached for Videl's hair and began to pull on it.  
  
"Don't pull on my hair sweetie" Videl said gently, Pan obeyed  
  
"Brat?" Bra asked  
  
"The names Videl Bra" Videl said sweetly  
  
"V..V...Vi.....Vi.Vid..Brat" Bra said deliberatly  
  
"You are your fathers daughter" Videl answered  
  
"You got that right" a voice called from the kitchen. Videl was frightened when she heard it, but eased when she realised it was just Gohan. Wait a minute Gohan was home, now? What was he doing home now? He wasn't meant to be home for about a week. 6 monthes ago he'd recieved the promotion he had been striving for. Only problem was that he was constantly away on business trips. He even had to quit his job that Bulma had given him, but he was assured that a position would always be there for him.  
  
Videl froze.She got up and smiled as he stood in the doorway. Pan just looked up at him and turned away when Videl hugged him. She played with the blocks as did Bra.  
  
She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately and tenderly. "I missed you so much"  
  
"Not as much as i missed you guys" Gohan said as dropped his bag on the floor. Pan opene dher arms for her father who had now bent down to her. He picked her up.  
  
"Grandpa" Pan said  
  
"No, No,No sweetie, that's not your grandpa that's your...." Videl said as shock hit her. "Pan just spoke"  
  
"Grandpa" Pan repeated  
  
"You mean she hasn't done that before?" Gohan asked  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
"No, she's only 13 monthes old" Videl answered as she ran to the desk and pulled out a book and a pen. "ok whats the time?"  
  
"11:30" Gohan answered, "that's my girl?"  
  
"Okay day?"  
  
"Monday"  
  
"Good and her first word is Grandpa" Videl said to clarify it. Gohan nodded.  
  
Videl started to wail. "I don't get ittttttt"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I spend the most time with her, how comeGoku's her first word? "Videl asked sadly  
  
"You'll be her next word sweetly" Gohan said assuringly  
  
She folded her arms. "I better be"  
  
"Women" Bra answered  
  
"Tell me about it" Gohan answered with a smirk.  
4 monthes later  
  
Talk about a Merry Christmas. So far on this morning Pan had been spoiled. The Sons, Briefs, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Piccolo, Dende, MR Popo, Even Oolong, and Roshi were at Capsule Corporation. Hercule had decided to join in and brough Buu and Bee along. Pan was unwrapping presents.  
  
"YAY!!!" she said happily as Gohan sat beside her.  
  
"Does Daddy get a present?" Gohan asked  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm? I guess so but only one"  
  
The whole room laughed. Especially Videl who was laughing so hard she cried. She was sitting with Bulma and ChiChi. Each were sitting away from the food.  
  
Vegeta had bra on his lap and looked really uncomfortable. Trunks was next to them and Pan looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh Panny" Trunks muttered, he couldn't resist her. She looked up at Goten.  
  
"OH No, I'm not Trunks i don't fall for that" Goten said as Gohan stared at him. "You know what i think she has a crush on Trunks"  
  
Gohan glared at his little brother. "She better not have"  
  
Videl walked over and sat on his lap, she pulled his face to her and kissed him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Merry Christmas Wonderboy"  
  
"Merry Christmas Shorty"  
  
Pan looked at her parents and wanted to sit on her mother's lap. She held onto the edge of the table, and managed to stand up. Videl paused eyeing off her daughter. She took a step and then another, then another.  
  
"TRUNKS GET THE CAMERA?" Bulma shouted to her son who ran off, he returned 1 minute later with a digital camera in his hands, he handed it to his mother who immediatly pressed record.  
  
"Look Gohan, she's walking" Videl said happily  
  
"I know" Gohan answered, pride evident in his voice. "That's my girl"  
  
"Come on Panny walk to me" Videl said opening her arms for the child. As Pan got the hang of walking she ran to her mother and tripped and fell into her mothers chest. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well she almost made it" Krillin said  
  
"Brat, failed apon her first try, she's a weakling" Vegeta snorted  
  
Videl poked her tongue out at the man."Congradulations Sweetie"  
  
"Mommy!!" Pan said happily looking up at her. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Videl answered  
  
  
**1 Year Later**  
  
Pan was sitting in a high chair, she had her arms crossed firmly. Her hair was still short, and her black eyes were just like her fathers. She was in a red and blue Gi. The one that her Uncle, Grandpa and Grandma had gotten her. Gohan picked up a spoon full of food.  
  
"Here Comes the Dragon Ball sweetie" Gohan said softly trying to feed her.  
  
"NO!!"Pan said  
  
"I swear she gets more and more like you everyday" Gohan said as Videl pulled her attention away from the dishes. She walked over to him.  
  
"You mean, more attractive, beautiful, a challange, and a good cook" Videl teased  
  
"You both drive me crazy" Gohan said as he tiled his head to kiss her deeply.  
  
"DADDY" Pan said covering her face. "Yucky"  
  
"Oh Panny what are we going to do with you" Videl taking the spoon of Gohan, she began to feed her.  
  
"Grandpa's coming" Pan said clapping her hands"Eat up"   
  
"NO!!" Pan said "I want Grandpa Goku"   
  
"He's not...."Gohan answered as a man appeared in the room, the table split and Gohan and Videl fell to the ground. "Coming"   
  
"Goku?" Videl asked shocked, quickly standing up and dusting herself down. Gohan got up as well.  
  
"Grandpa" Pan said holding out her arms for Goku. He picked her up.   
  
"Hey Pan, are you being a good girl?" Goku asked as he tickled her tummy  
  
Pan laughed. "uh huh"  
  
"Goku, can you feed her, she might listen to you" Videl said   
  
"Sure Thing" Goku answered sitting down. "Here comes the dragon Ball"   
  
Gohan sighed at the same trick being used by his own father and working. Pan swallowed it. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and bent down to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes.  
  
"I love you Shorty"  
  
"I love you too" Videl answered leaning into his masculine chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Goku laughed.  
  
"Get a room" Goku said  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go have a shower" Gohan answered with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, I'll go have one too" Videl answered "Goku can you ...?"  
  
"Offcourse, Go have fun" Goku teased   
  
10 minutes later Videl walked out, Gohan followed, he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you" he answered  
  
"I know, I know" Videl answered as he walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. He smiled and waved to his father before leaving.   
  
"Have fun?" Goku asked   
  
"A little" Videl sighed '_Things are definitely changing_' she thought  
  
  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks who had just opened up a botte of hair spray. Pan smirked to herself. This would be priceless.   
  
"I hope Uncle Goten can forgive us?" Pan whispered laughing gently as she poured some pink liquid into the bottle.  
  
TRunks smirked like his father. "I hope he doesn't find out it was us" Trunks laughed screwing the lid back on. The duo ran out.  
A little while later Goten walked into his room, smiling to himself. Pan walked into the room and sat on the bed.   
  
"Do you have a date tonight Uncle Goten?"  
  
"Yeh with Paris!"   
  
Pan giggled as he picked up a bottle and began to spary it in his hair before running his fingers through his black hair.  
  
"I like Paris she's really pretty"   
  
"Me too" Goten whispered as he looked in the mirror. He smiled, well at least until he saw a shade of pink in his hair. He looked behind him to see Pan, but she wasn't there.  
  
"PAN SON GET YOU BUTT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
4 weeks later   
  
"I don't why I bother" Videl said trying to pull a shirt over Pan's head.   
  
"Want to know why?" Chichi offered as she walked in to her daughter-in-law and helped dress her grand-daughter.  
  
"Why?" Videl asked  
  
"Because you love it, i admit sometimes i feel as if we're drifting apart, but in natural fact, it's bringing us closer together" ChiChi said  
  
"Wow, that was pretty Deep, ChiChi"  
  
"I know" ChiChi smiled as Pan giggled. "And what's so funny young lady?"  
  
"Mommy" Pan answered holding her arms up for a hug. Videl picked her up. "Yay!!!"  
  
"Now, we're about to fly, can you hold for me sweetie" Videl said,, the child nodded and held onto her mother's hands. She jumped int he air.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as they flew off.  
  
When they landed they were at their destination Capsule Corp. It was a barbecue for all the Z warriors, only problem was one was missing. Gohan. He was out on a business trip and hadn't returned yet, for three weeks.  
  
Videl was greeted by Marron and 18.  
  
"Hey Vi" Marron said reaching for Pan.  
  
"Marron!!!" Pan shouted as the teenager picked her up.  
  
"Panny" Marron answered as Trunks walked up to her and wrapped his arms around the teenager. Marron leaned on him.  
  
Krillin was with Yamcha and Master Roshi who were busy reading 'PLAYBOY' magazines.  
  
Bulma was with Vegeta and their daughter Bra was sitting on Vegeta's lap hugging him.  
  
"Get off me brat" Vegeta declared  
  
"But Daddy" Bra said about to scream  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID SHE'S ABOUT TO CRY" Bulma shouted at the man.  
  
Bra giggled. "Daddy got in Trouble"   
  
ChiChi and Videl reached Bulma.  
  
"Bulma?" Videl asked  
  
"Yes?" Bulma answered  
  
"How come you and Vegeta are closer then me and Gohan at the moment?"  
  
Bulma went pale, she didn't know how to answer this question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Gohan's hardly home, when he is, he's only home for about 1 hour, and I'm beginning to feel he doesn't love me anymore"   
  
"He does sweetie" ChiChi said hugging the girl. she pointed to her neck where a mark as. "He wouldn't have done that mark if he didn't love you, dearly"   
  
"I know, but ever since Pan was born, well we haven't done anything apart from kiss, and I'm beginning to wonder if that's his problem"  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Gohan was driving home, his boss was in the car with him, Gohan was giving him a lift home. The man smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Thank you for coming on this buisness trip with such short notice" Luke said, he had short blonde hair gelled up neatly.He had a black buisness suit on to match the dark blue one Gohan had.  
  
"No problem" Gohan said as he drove up the street towards a flower shop. "You don't mind if I.."  
  
"No problem, I've gotta get something to eat anyway" Luke said. The two men got out of the car. Gohan walked into the flower shop. He was walking around looking at the flowers.  
  
"Man such a selection" he whispered as hepicked up a few flowers of different kinds, he made sure to slip in some pink roses, they were one of her favourites as well as Daisy's. He smiled as he made the purchase, he waited at his car for his boss.  
  
Luke smiled when he walked up to the car. "Trying to get into the good books of Miss Videl"  
  
"Why? Have i done something wrong?" Gohan asked innocently as he started the car up and drove up the road.  
  
"No just normally a guy doesn't get his girl a bouqeut of flowers unless he's done something wrong" Luke said  
  
"I get her flowers all the time," Gohan answered as he pulled infront of a house, Luke smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, say hello to Videl for me" Luke said, Gohan nodded.  
  
"See you tommorow Luke" Gohan answered  
He drove on for another 20 minutes before he pulled into the driveway.Gohan looked at his watch as he drove to his house. He had just gotten home forma business trip and in a few days was Videl's birthday. He didn't know what to get her, and was busy thinking about it when he pulled in. He saw Videl, she had a man with her.   
  
The man was tall, masculine and had short blonde hair spiked. He bent down and Kissed her deeply. Gohan just stared, by the way he was looking she kissed him back just as passionately. He rubbed his eyes.   
  
_'Please don't let me believe what I'm seeing'_ He thought   
  
He waited until the man got into his car and drove off, before he walked up to Videl who smiled up at him, he grabbed Videl's wrist.   
  
"I know, I wasn't here, but what are you up too?" Gohan demanded "I have been faithful why cheat on me?"   
  
"Ow your hurting me?" Videl said   
  
"Why did you kiss him?" he demanded again   
  
Videl stood and looked at him. Pan holding onto her legs tightly. She breathed in heavily. The day just couldn't get any worse.   
  
___________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I hope this makes up for it, i hope you like it and let me know your thoughts. I know this chapter/interlude skips through a lot of time, but it's all i could come up with. L8rz.  
  
**Soundtrack:** Worlds GReatest -R.Kelly, Heaven -Live, From the Inside -Linkin Park.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Uh oh what's happened? 


	12. Chapter 11 Leading to an Explanation

**1.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
Oh Happy Valentines Day everyone.  
  
**Vi3**: He he i agree, what was he thinking and yes they're bonded. But will it last?   
  
**Shadow Obscurity**: I understand really i do, lol 1100 reviews whoa way more then i've done, hope tohear from you soon lol let me know of any idea's you get.  
  
**SSJ5Tigger**: He he yeh she cheated. What was she thinking? Me don't know im gunna keep ya hanging on though.  
  
**G.S.T**: Now first things first you have got to be Australian or something, man i hate the GST things are so expensive nowadays down the road one small bar of chocolate costs nearly 4 dollars. Oi whats the world coming too, and yes you did read this fic and yes i did leave in the same spot. I didn't like the other version so i wrote Walk Me Home, and decided to rewrite this because everyone was super nice with Walk Me Home. Well hope ya stick around more.

_Frying Pan of Doom:*waves to everyone* Hello and welcome back to Starting Out On A Journey. today we are in the hospital visting poor little lunic!_

_Resident Mojo Slasher: _AGAIN....*mumble* accident prone baka that she is...

_Lunic: *mumbles in pain*HEY!! Thats what my mom says to me_

_Resident Mojo Slasher: ...i wonder WHY..._

_Frying Pan of Doom: Your mum says a lot of stuff and MOJO STOP BEING AMERICAN! well Lunic here doesn't own DB/Z/GT so don't sue! if you do you will end up with *counts coins in hand* about 30 cents!_

_Resident Mojo Slasher:....15 after she pays us_

_Lunic: HEY! I got paid last week_

_Resident Mojo Slasher: HEY! I got paid last week_

_Frying Pan of Doom:well enjoy everyone! and review so Lunic here can get better soon! *walks off stage o tunes off lights leaving Mojo and lunic in the dark*_

Resident Mojo Slasher: hey! *runs into a wall like Lunic*  
  
*Sirens are heard offstage*

**Previously of Starting Out On a Journey**   
  
He drove on for another 20 minutes before he pulled into the driveway.Gohan looked at his watch as he drove to his house. He had just gotten home forma business trip and in a few days was Videl's birthday. He didn't know what to get her, and was busy thinking about it when he pulled in. He saw Videl, she had a man with her.   
  
The man was tall, masculine and had short blonde hair spiked. He bent down and Kissed her deeply. Gohan just stared, by the way he was looking she kissed him back just as passionately. He rubbed his eyes.   
  
_'Please don't let me believe what I'm seeing'_ He thought   
  
He waited until the man got into his car and drove off, before he walked up to Videl who smiled up at him, he grabbed Videl's wrist.   
  
"I know, I wasn't here, but what are you up too?" Gohan demanded "I have been faithful why cheat on me?"   
  
"Ow your hurting me?" Videl said   
  
"Why did you kiss him?" he demanded again   
  
Videl stood and looked at him. Pan holding onto her legs tightly. She breathed in heavily. The day just couldn't get any worse.   
  
  
  
___________________________  
  


**Chapter 11 -Leading to an Explanation **

  
  
Videl stared at the man who had a tight grip of her arm. Pan higing behind her mothers legs. Pan had learnt to walk pretty quickly and was exceptionally well at other tasks as well. She had a tight rede top on and denim short with a bet that said 'Ojisan's Tenshi'.  
  
"What are were you doing?" gohan asked staring at his wife "What was I doing?" Videl asked raising her voice. Gohan dropped the bouquet of flowers he held. videl sighed and opened her mouth again. "That was..."  
  
"Forget it i don't want to hear this" Gohan snapped. Pan looked from her mother to her father. All of a sudden she broke ut in tears throwing herself on the floor. Botrh turned to face their daughter. Videl knelt down and swept her daughter up in her arms.  
  
"It's alright sweetie" Videl said softly to her almost 3 year old daughter.  
  
"Why is Daddy angry?" Pan asked sobbing  
  
"Everything is fine munchkin" Gohan answered gently rubbing the childs back. Videl glared at him.   
  
"We'll finish this LATER!" Videl said and walked inside. Gohan sighed to himself and knelt down to pick up the now destroyed flowers. The image of Videl kissing that that thing that was on his doorstep still imprinted in his mind.  
  
Videl paced around the kitchen. Gohan getting more angry by the minute. She glared at him again.  
  
"VIDEL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Gohan snapped his ki rising incredibly high.  
  
"Will keep your voice down Pan is sleeping" Videl hissed   
  
"VIDEL I WAS ON A BUSINESS TRIP AND I RETURNED FINDING YOU KISSING THAT... THAT...THING!!" Gohan said raising his voice  
  
"I don't have to put up with this" Videl said throwing her hands to her hips and walking up stairs to the second floor. Gohan close behind. His eyes opened in shock as he watched her walk into their room and pull out a bag from under the bed. She began to pack clothes into it. He walked in and his voice seemed gentler as he spoke.  
  
"Shorty please dont" Gohan begged  
  
"No!!" she snapped "I can't be with you when your in these moods"  
  
"Please don't leave" he begged again tilting her face up to look at him. "Please don't leave me like this"  
  
She pulled away and packed a hair brush and some more clothes.  
  
"Please" Gohan continued to beg. There was one thing he could not stand and that was Videl or Pan leaving him.  
  
"No!!" she hissed again zipping her bag up. She flung her back on her back and walked into Pan's room. Pan immediatley waking up. She picked the child up out of the bed and walked over to the cupboard and pulled some clothes out and into her bad. She then walked downstairs.  
  
"Shorty don't.."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"If you would just listen.." gohan begged  
  
"No how about you listen!" Videl snapped. She was angry and he was the cause of it. "When you've snapped out of this mood maybe then we can talk, while your like we can't be around an angry saiyan who can kill those near him with the flip of a wrist, i'll be at my fathers"  
  
and with that she left. Gohan was furious. He didn't know why but he was."FINE THEN GO AHEAD AND LEAVE!!!" he shouted after her his voice then dropped to barely even a whisper "I don't need you anyway!"  
  
He walked inside and threw himself on the sofa. A lone tear trailing down his cheek. He was alone. And he'd hurt Videl. He'd broken one of the most important vows that he made on their wedding day.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Videl rolled over in her bed only to feel someones eyes on her. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face only to see ChiChi infront of her.  
  
"ChiChi what the hell are you doing here?" Videl asked shocked as she covered herself with the blanket.  
  
"It's your wedding day today" ChiChi said "We have so much to do"  
  
Videl threw herself back on the bed. "I just wanna be with Gohan"  
  
"You will be later on" ChiChi said " Now you need to go for a shower we have a big day ahead of us"   
  
"Yes Chi"  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Marker felt his head. THere was one thing he hated after a night of partying. And that was the hangover. And at the moment he had a massive headache. Sitting up made him feel dizzy and he reached to his brother Sharpner who was sleeping and took the sunglasses off his head and put them on his face.  
  
Gohan watched the guys as he finished writing in a notebook.  
  
"Morning man!" Marker said "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just finishing up this book that Videl wanted to me to do for her" Gohan answered  
  
"A book?" a voice asked from the corner. Jackson sat up and looked fine. Marker glared at him.  
  
"Hey dude!" Marker said teasingly "You had more then me to drink how come your so wide awake?"  
  
"I don't suffer hangovers it's in my genes" Jackson answered with a smirk.  
  
"But your not wearing Jeans" Sharpner piped up covering his eyes with his hands. "Marker give me back my sunglasses!!!"  
  
"Ok back to the topic" Jackson answered "A book?"  
  
"Yes a book" Gohan answered "in Videl's family each couple fills out a section in the book before their wedding its kinda recording their feelings emotions and everything and you can include notes for future children or anything like that"  
  
"Oh" Jackson said "But dude while your doing that we've got a wedding to attend too"  
  
"Relax it's at 12" Gohan said assuringly as a few guys walked into the main room."Alex, Tom you guys are up?"  
  
"Yeh barely" Tom answered smiling  
  
Alex pulled his hat over his face "We have the wedding of the century to go to" Alex said  
  
Eraser stood watching her best friend reading a magazine. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eraser asked "This is your wedding day"   
  
"Yeh but i don't wanna be bored all day" Videl said as Madison, Michelle, Melissa, Amber, Tiffany and Jo pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You wont be bored" Madison said confidently '_I hope Jamie is doing alright with Lived?_ she thought to herself  
  
"Yeh" Amber answered "We got your hair and make up to do"  
  
"Your clothes" Melissa answered  
  
"OUR clothes" Michelle said smiling as she reached into the pram beside her containing Erasers daughter Chelsea."And you've got to relax and your not allowed to see Gohan until the ceramony"  
  
Videl sighed. **Wonderboy** she said through their bond  
  
**what's up Shorty** Gohan's voice came through  
  
**I miss you**   
  
**I miss you too** Gohan answered **I'll see you later on i have to get the boys all set up and then make sure everything is fine at City Hall**  
  
**Love you**  
  
**Love you too** Videl answered sighing as the girls infront of her began to bicker. This was going to be a hell of a long day.  
  
"Vegeta will you put that damn kid down and move that damn chair over there!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta was being incredibly annoying at the moment and he was enjoying it.  
  
Vegeta dropped Goten onto the ground and Trunks smirked as he ran beside his friend. The two demi saiyans ran off into the hall quicker then anyone could've asked for.  
  
Bulma sighed. She wanted more then anything for today to go off without a hitch she just hoped no one would mess things up.  
  
ChiChi walked in and was the loudest thing ever.  
  
"ALRIGHT I WANT THE FLOWERS OVER THERE!!!"ChiChi screeched pointing over to a set of tables near the organ.  
  
THUD.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma both turned to face the sound only to find young Goten with his fist stuck firmly in one of the pipes of the organ.  
  
"GOTEN YOU GET YOUR SAIYAN HAND OUT OF THAT ORGAN THIS INSTANT!!!!" ChiChi yelled "YOUR BIG BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED WHICH MEANS I AM GOING TO BE GETTING MY GRAND BABIES SOON AND I DO NOT WANT YOU TO SCREW IT UP ON ME"  
  
The demi saiyan looked up at his mom. He was a curious ten year old and sometimes wondered why his brother never left home to live on his own earlier, because he was certantely considering it.  
  
Trunks flew up and grabbed Goten and began to try and pull his arm out.  
  
"Owie Owie!!!" goten screamed "That wasn't fair Trunks that hurt"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped. '_Great theres one thing now what else could possibly go wrong?_' she thought to herself.  
  
At that moment the cake was brought in. Both women sighed.  
  
"Thats Lovely" they both gushed  
  
Trunks kept pulling on Goten. Harder and Harder until Goten popped out and went flying in the air.......straight into the cake.  
  
"GOTEN TRUNKS" ChiChi and Bulma Screeched  
  
Both boys looked at their feet they knew they were in trouble now.  
  
Videl plopped herself on the chair. "I can't wear this!" she said holding up her veil.  
  
"And why not Miss Satan?" Madison said angrily   
  
"Because it's pink"  
  
"WOULD YOU GET OVER IT, IT'S A PALE PINK YOU CAN BARELY TELL" Madison said raising her voice. She was stressed to say the least. Organising the bachelorette party and the wedding so Videl didn't get stressed out about things.  
  
"She's right Videl" a voice whispered from the doorway.  
  
Videl turned to face the people in the doorway. they're were three figures. Lime, Tiffany and Joanne. Videl's smile widened. The last she heard of Jo and Tiffany was that they were touring since they scored their recording deal.  
  
"Tiff, Jo what are you guys doing here?" Videl asked as she hugged the two woman tightly.  
  
"You know we did come to see someone's wedding and we thought we'd see you on the side when we could fit you in" Jo said jokingly  
  
"Your a real air head sometimes" Tiffany whispered  
  
"Hey! Just forget me eh?" Lime piped up, "and what are you talking about she's the airhead" she pointed to Eraser.  
  
Gohan was nervous as he stood at the end of the isle. He looked around. Everyone in Satan City had requested invitations to see Miss Satan get married. It was shocking.   
  
Gohan was standing at the front of the isle with Goten as his best man, Goku was beside the two. Everyone turned to face the isle as a little girl walked down, next to a little boy. They were Videl's cousins. Followed by them were the bridesmaids, Tiffany, Joanne,Madison, Melissa and Michelle. Eraser was her Matron of Honour. Then Videl was next. She had Jackson walking her down the isle.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Jackson whispered as he smiled to everyone.   
  
"A little" Videl answered biting through her teeth.   
  
"Wow" Gohan whispered staring at the beauty walking down the isle.   
  
"Whoa, she cleans up good doesn't she?" Goku said aloud. Goten sweat dropped.   
  
"DAD" Goten said irritated   
  
When Videl made it to the front, Gohan held her hand tightly and reassuringly.   
  
The priestess smiled. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and she ahd the deepest black eyes ever.   
  
"Dearly Beloved we are here today to join Miss Videl Louise Satan and MR Gohan Son in holy matrimony" The priestess said   
  
"Gohan do you take Videl, to love and cherish, look after when ill and respect with all your heart, promise never to lie, not to accuse the other of something, not to keep secrets and best of all love eachother for the rest of your lives no matter what?"   
  
"I do" Gohan said looking at Videl his grip tightned on her hands. He quiclly slipped the ring onto her finger.   
  
"Videl do you take Gohan, to love and cherish, look after when ill and respect with all your heart, promise never to lie, not to accuse the other of something, not to keep secrets and best of all love eachother for the rest of your lives no matter what?"   
  
"I do" Videl answered nervously as she too slipped a ring on his finger.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Gohan looked at himself in the mirror. "I broke my wedding vow" Gohan whispered "I didn't even let her explain to me"   
  
He threw himself on the bed and masked his Ki. He didn't want anyone to see him at the moment. He was upset, he was about to lose the to people who meant more then anything in the world to him, and it was all his fault.   
  
Hercule was in the living room of his mansion with Buu when his servant Mia entered with Videl behind her. Videl had hold of Pan.   
  
"Sugar Plum, what are you doing here?" Hercule asked as he patted the seat next to him. Both sat down beside him.   
  
"VEEDEL" Buu shouted noticing the woman   
  
"Hey Buu" Videl said putting Pan on the sofa. "Is it alright if I stay here a while, Gohan and I are not seeing eye to eye at the moment"   
  
"Offcourse, Videl" Hercule answered "What happened?"   
  
"Mommy and Daddy were yelling" Pan sobbed   
  
Goten was asleep as usual. He was on a date with Paris and she was too into the movie. It was Ten Things I hate about you, and with him being his usal saiyan self preferred a movie with action then romance.   
  
"Goten, don't you think that's so sweet?" Paris asked   
  
"Uh...yea" Goten said waking up. He wrapped his arms around Paris. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. She caught him unaware and leant up to kiss him.   
  
"I love you Goten" Paris said   
  
"I...uh yea, I love you too Paris" Goten said smiling. *Do I really love her?* he thought to himself.   
  
Videl sat in bed with Pan on her lap. Videl gently rubbing the childs back. Pan sobbed as she went to sleep. But she couldnt sleep.  
  
"Mommy i can't sleep without Daddy" Pan whispered  
  
"It's onyl for a little while ok munchkin" Videl whispered back to the child.  
  
"I want Daddy"  
  
"Now go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow"   
  
"Ok, love you mommy"   
  
"Love you too Panny"   
  
Meanwhile outside the window. Gohan was in his Saiyaman outfit. The one he hadn't been in for a while. He smiled as he watched his daughter and wife snuggle up to eachother and going to sleep. He smiled.   
  
"Sweet Dreams" Saiyaman whispered   
  
_____________________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** sorry it took so long my computer died on me last week. So i had to re type all of this out. Please let me know your thoughts. And yes **Bulmaspoisnousfood** you remembered correctly lol. hope your liking it.  
  
**Soundtrack:** What About Me -Jimmy Barnes, Everywhere -Michelle Branch  
  
Please review if you can and flame my work it makes me a better writer. 


	13. Chapter 12 Reconciliation

**1.**Jackson Bluesommers belongs to The Great Saiyaman, i borrowed him in the prequel _Walk Me Home_ and am using him with permission. _Thanks a bunch_.  
  
**Shadow Obscurity**: Hey if you need any help i'd be glad to help ya.  
  
**SSJ5Tigger**: He he yeh she cheated. What was she thinking? Me don't know im gunna keep ya hanging on though.  
  
**G.S.T**:I'm sorry it's just that we have the G.S.T here lol. And im glad you came back. I'm sorry to have insulted you like that. I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Frying Pan of Doom:** HEY EVERY1 and welcome back to another wonderful chapter of Starting Out on a Journey. I'm Fying Pan of DOOM 

**Lunic:**And I'm Lunic Sheilds, and im singing to Lady Marmalade and my mom just walked in the room and nearly busted me writing this

**Frying Pan of DOOM:** i thought you were Lady Lunic. did you Marry Darien out of Sailor Moon last week or something?

**Lunic:** I am Lady Lunic but my last name is Sheilds i came up with the name for a character i had in my fic Family affairs years ago and i loved it so much i thought i'd use it as my alter ego, and doesn't darien desn't do it for me

**Frying Pan of DOOM:** oh yeah! i remember that fic! that was Good! well i'm...Serenity Briefs! lol

**lunic:** we're both of the moon lol. So yeh thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Frying Pan of DOOM:** yeah i'm from the moon but i also rule in UNIVERSE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**lunic:** *sweatdrops* um ignore her....Just enjoy the next chapter

**Frying Pan of Doom: **OI! ok so i'm not REALLY ruling the universe...*under breath* Yet!. *normally* ok well cya all *walks off stage into lounge room and turns off lihgts* *off stage* O MIRAI!

**Lunic:** You heard her, well actually she didn't say much so flame me please it makes me a better writer and i don't own Dbz/DBGT and it's character wish i did but that'll never happen bye 

** Frying Pan of Doom:** * OFF STAGE* BYE BYE!   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
**Chapter 12 - Reconciliation**  
  
______________________________   
  
Gohan flew home on his own. Still thinking about the events that happened previously. In his head he couldn't think of why Videl would do that. Why would she cheat on him.  
  
He kept thinking that it was because he was away all the time on conferences. But deep inside he knew that couldn't be it. She was too loyal. If you'd heard how she talks on the phone you wouldn't think that.  
  
He landed on the footstep of his home and took his mask off. Only to find Madison sitting on the doorstep cradling Lived.  
  
"Madison what are you doing here?" Gohan asked  
  
"I wanted to leave Videl alone with Uncle Herc" Madison explained "And I didn't want you to be left alone"  
  
Gohan smiled quickly, but that soon faded. He pulled out his keys and let the duo in before walking in himself.  
  
"Uncle Gohan" Lived said proudly  
  
"Shoosh" Madison said hushing the 6 year old child down."Lived, honey go into our room and go to bed alright i'll be in later"  
  
Lived nodded, and ran off leaving the two adults on their own. "Gohan tell me what happened?"  
  
Sleep didn't come easy the previous night to Videl Son. Her mind kept trailing back to the look in Gohan's face when he saw her 'Kiss' that other man. Two thoughts were on her mind. '_Number One: Gohan had been drinking when he arrived home, it wasn't like him but was still a possibility_' or '_or he really had seen what she didn't wat him to see, her cheating on him_' She opened eyes slowly as she was greeted by the light of the day.   
  
Videl placed her hand on the bed next to her. Apon meeting emptyness her eyes immediatly snapped open._PAN_.Where was her daughter. She sat up and looked around the room. Her daughter Red gi was missing, and her pajama's in their place hanging over the chair..  
  
"PANNY" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"PAN MISTY SON"  
  
Again No answer. "PAN SON GET YOUR BUTT HERE"   
  
It was then at that moment that Majin Buu entered the room.  
  
"Pan went out to train with man with spikey hair" Buu answered  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said little girl went train with spikey haired man" Buu repeated  
  
"I know its an expression" Videl explained as she picked up a shirt and put it on over her bra. "Buu can you let Daddy know that im out?"  
  
Buu nodded, and with that Videl flew off.   
  
Pan stood with her fists clenched. Her hair was moving slightly with the amount of energy she was emitting.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted concentrating with all her might.   
  
"Come on Panny, think of something really horrible, Think of a monster so bad that it angers you to see them" Gohan said "They'll destroy Grandpa Goku, Grandpa Satan, Grandma, Your mother, me, YOU"   
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as a slight tinge of green appeared in her eyes.   
  
"They'll kill everything and everyone that are important to you" Gohan said as the child dropped to the ground, the tinge of green leaving her eyes. "Good first try, your getting the hang of it quick, your Uncle was 5 when he mastered it," he sat next to the child smiled. "but why'd you stop?"   
  
Pan looked up at her father. "Mommy's coming, i can sense her"  
  
"GOHAN" Videl snapped when she landed. She looked at Panny. "Good Morning Sweetie, can you please go over to grandpa's i need to talk to your father"  
  
"Ok" Pan answered giving her father a hug. "I love you Daddy"   
  
"Love you too Panny" Gohan answered as the child flew off.   
  
"We'll go home and talk" Videl said as the two flew off in silence to *their* home.   
  
Videl walked into the living room with her arms crossed she was still angry, although she didn't know why.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Gohan asked   
  
"Why am I so angry?" Videl asked "You accused me of something i didn't even get the chance to explain"  
  
"Well, why don't you explain it to me now?" Gohan asked as she sat next to him. He looked at her. "I know I wasn't listening yesterday...but im listening now"   
  
_I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you  
Lied, cheated on you  
Left, commited every crime except for murder  
But you still didn't judge me  
Infact you found a way to love me   
Sometimes I really messed up and you still found a way to hug me  
_  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Videl was in the kitchen whilst Pan watched TV Goten was over and was playing with her. Videl smiled to herself. She enjoyed watching the teen playing with his neice. He absolutely adored her.   
  
"Uncle Goten" Pan said as he tickled her "That tickles"   
  
"Panny" Goten teased as his phone went off, he quickly answered it. "Uh...hi Paris" he tickled Pan with one hand as he talked  
  
"Yeah, um sure in 10 minutes, curfew? I'll have you home by then ok bye love you" Goten answered as Videl sat on the sofa, her hair not done up in a braid it was down, her hair was to her waist. Her Ceruleun eyes was lovely and crystal like.   
  
"You going Goten?" Videl asked   
  
"Yeah, wow Videl if you weren't married to my brother or ten years older then me i could so date you looking like that" Goten said "Why is your hair down today?"   
  
"Thanks, Goten, my hair's down today because Gohan's coming home today" Videl answered blushing slightly, she blushed even more when Goten smirked and winked at her.  
  
"Tell him I said hi" Goten answered facing Pan with a smirk. "And you be a good saiyan"  
  
"Yes Uncle Goten" Pan said happilyas she walked with Goten to the front door. She waved as the Demi Saiyan flew off, she quickly ran into to her mother.  
  
"Mommy?" Pan called from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Were you good for Uncle Goten?" videl asked curoiusly  
  
"Yup!" Pan said excitedly.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Videl asked the child as there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Answer the door" Pan said raising her fist in the air.   
  
"Yes" Videl said as she picked up Pan and held her, Pan leaned onto her mother's chest as the door opened. There stood a tall masculine man with blonde hair spiked. He had lovely blue eyes and was very cute. Videl smiled.   
  
"MARKER!!!" Videl said happily as the man hugged her. "Come in Come in"   
  
Marker walked in. "It's been a while?"   
  
"Yes it has"   
  
"Mommy" Pan cut in. "Who is he?"   
  
"Oh sweetie, this is your Uncle Marker, he's your Uncle Sharpner's older brother, he and I used to date before I met your father" Videl said as the man blushed.   
  
He sat in the kitchen whilst Videl's made three drinks. Pan sat at the table next to him.   
  
"My mommy's really pretty" Pan said smiling   
  
"Yes, she is, and you know what?" Marker said in a low whisper   
  
"what?" Pan whispered back as he began to tickle her.   
  
"Your just like your mother" Marker answered tickling the child   
  
Pan was in a fit of laughter. "We're gonna have to tell your Daddy, to keep you locked up, your gonna be too beautiful for your own good"   
  
Pan smiled. "Mommy I'm gonna go play ok"   
  
"Sure thing" Videl answered placing the drinks on the table, she handed Pan a cup with a lid and chocolate milk as the child ran off. "NO BLOWING UP THE HOUSE AGAIN"   
  
"Blowing up the house?" Marker asked   
  
"Long story" Videl said "I can tell you if you want, sometime"   
  
"I'd like that" Marker said   
  
"So any kids for you?" Videl asked   
  
"Lime and I are expecting our second child, our first is a boy he's five years old"   
  
"That's good, How is Lime, i havent seen her since High School"   
  
"She's very good, she wanted to come see you today, but had a doctors appointment"   
  
"Well tell her to call me up and we'll catch up, oh and don't tell her about Pan I'd like to surprise her"   
  
"Ok, I actually came with some important news"   
  
"Really what is it?"   
  
"Um, Sharpner sent me a letter about him and Eraser moving to be with Eraser's mom in America"   
  
"Yeah, Eraser sent me a letter too, she didn't leave me a return address or anything" Videl said in a low whisper   
  
"Well, i guess they didn't tell you the real reason why they moved"   
  
"Yes, her mother's very sick" Videl said briefly   
  
"That's not it" Marker said "I know Eraser wouldn't tell you cos she's still coming to terms with this herself"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Has she mentioned Chelsea in her letters too you?"   
  
"No, Chelsea what happened to her?" Videl was scared, ever since she could remember Eraser always mentioned Chelsea in her letters suddenly it was just Kase and Kasey, Erasers newborn twins who were the same age as Pan.   
  
"She's Dead Vi"   
  
"WHAT?!" Videl said shocked. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The feeling of loss makeing itself known. She hated having this feeling.   
  
"Her asthma went for a turn for the worst and she went into a coma, whilst pumping her full of medication and everything she had a heart attack and died, she was only 2"   
  
"Yeah, Right, if this is your idea of a joke, your way off and it's not gonna fool me" Videl said trying to make light of it, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.   
  
"No joke" Marker said firmly rasiing his voice. He then lowered it again and spoke again. "Have i ever lied to you about something this serious?"   
  
"No" Videl said as she began to cry. Marker went to Videl and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry" Marker answered as Pan walked in, she raised her hand.   
  
"You have 0.25 seconds to get your arms off my mommy and to the other side of the table" Pan said   
  
Marker jumped up in fright. This girl was exactly like her father, very protective of the one she loved. He knew she was only a child but he also knew that her father could throw blasts of energy out of his hands, and he wasn't going to take the chance with this child incase she had been taught the same trick. "Whoa, kiddo"   
  
Videl didn't look up as Marker went to sit on the opposite side fo the table, Pan's hand following him til he sat down, when she did she lowered her hand.  
  
"You have 10 seconds to tell me why you made my mommy cry" Pan asked again raising her hand.   
  
"I..." Marker started   
  
"I'm alright, sweetie" Videl said she raised her head and smiled. "I'm fine"   
  
"Really?" Pan asked   
  
"Yes" Videl answered   
  
"Well I best be going" Marker answered getting up, Videl followed.   
  
She stood at the doorway smiling as Marker leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Don't let it get you down, just offer your support, I'll e-mail you Eraser's address when i get it alright"   
  
"Yes, thank-you" Videl whispered as he walked down the steps and got to the car and left. She sighed but jumped back in fright as Gohan walked up to her adn grabbed her wrist.   
  
"I know, I wasn't here, but what are you up too?" Gohan demanded "I have been faithful why cheat on me?"   
  
"Ow your hurting me?" Videl said   
  
"Why did you kiss him?" he demanded again   
  
Videl stood and looked at him. Pan holding onto her legs tightly. She breathed in heavily. The day just couldn't get any worse.   
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
'_Said I'm sorry for everything that I ever done to you  
Said I'm sorry for all the pain that I ever brung to you  
Said I'm sorry for everything that I ever done to you '  
_  
"If you had've let me explain in the first place, we would've sorted this out" Videl said folding her arms, her eyes narrowed as Gohan didn't answer. "GOHAN DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME" she listened carefully as she heard the sound of sobbing. She blinked. Was she hearing right?   
  
"Gohan?"she whispered. He held his head in his hands and yes he was sobbing. She moved his head up so she could see his eyes, but he hid away from her, She decided to sit herself on his lap. Every time she reached for his face he backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Videl said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he cried into her shoulder.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you, You and Pan mean the world to me" he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Gohan you won't lose me and to prove it I'll do this" she said as she traced her fingers along the scar on his neck, it was two teeth marks. She carefully placed her mouth over it again, and sunk her teeth in.   
  
He let out a slight moan as he proceeded to her neck repeating the process, both licking the blood from the wounds. When finished he smiled briefly at her before sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.  
  
She stood up and grabbed his hand tightly, leading him into the bedroom with a seductive smirk on her face.  
  
"Madison's out isn't she?" she asked, Gohan nodded, and with that she closed the bedroom door.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Pan was at her grandpa's house. Which Grandpa? Goku's offcourse, she admired him deeply.   
  
Goku was messing around with the child on the floor as ChiChi walked in with a basket full of washing.   
  
"How I miss that?" ChiChi said   
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked "gonna getcha munchkin" he tickled her quickly   
  
"Having a little baby, my babies are all grown up" ChiChi said sadly   
  
"But ChiChi, it means there's more time for us to have fun, and besides Pan's a handful as it is" Goku teased   
  
"Grandma help me" Pan squealed as ChiChi dropped the basket,   
  
"Oh what the hell" she sat down and began to help her husband tickle and play with the child.   
  
"I wonder how thing are going?" ChiChi wondered   
  
"I think their going fine" Goku answered with a smile, Besides it's been a few hours, Looks like Pan's staying here tonight"   
  
"YAY!!!" Pan said throwing her arms up in the air.   
  
Videl rolled over in bed and smiled at the man who was embracing her, his eyes were closed and his breathing was normal. she moved some of his hair out of his face and smiled. She was happy that they were still together after all it was just a petty fight over nothing. She was happy that he didn't want to share her with anyone else.   
  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He shocked her by placing his hands under her shirt and rubbing her back.  
  
~Videl I love you~ Gohan said through their link   
  
~I love you too~ Videl answered and closed her eye's ready to fall asleep.  
  
**The Following Morning**  
  
Videl woke up for the first time in ages with her adoring husband beside her. The feeling of his warm arms wrapped around her petite body was enjoyable.  
  
She yawned as she got out fo bed quietly. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked out into the kitchen. She found Madison reading a magazine while Lived ate his breakfast. Videl smiled to herself widely as she began to sing softly.   
  
'_Now you're the one I'm looking for   
You're the one I need   
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe   
Following a star - has lead to where you are It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now_'  
  
And all Madison could was smile. For she knew the reason why Videl was singing.  
  
_____________________   
  
**LAdy Lunic:** I'd hate to say this but i don't like this at all. It's short but im moving on. There is a whole lot more instore. So did any of you suspect besides my lovely friend **Bulmaspoisonousfood** guess who the dude was? Now i know someone of you thought Videl was really cheating but oh well i left it as it was originally written up. I hope you like and please review if you can i enjoy all your reviews, and i if i might add a little sale hitch lol.  
  
**How Things Work Out?** is my latest spin on a Gohan/Videl get together. I'd like to get your thoughts on it. It'd help me a great deal.   
  
**Soundtrack:** I'm Sorry -R.kelly, Bryan Adam(I forgot the song name)  
  
**Next Chapter:** Lime always held a small bit of jelously for Videl and the fact of the way Videl lived her life. The two are set to meet up again, but they will soon find out that some friendships get better with age. 


	14. Chapter 14 Family

Starting Out On a Journey 

_Fry Pan Of DOOM: hi y'all! i hope you remember who i am! i'm Frying Pan of DOOM_

_Lady Lunic: Remember me I'm the author Lady Lunic, sorry for the late update honestly *begs* _

_Fry Pan Of DOOM: you really gotta forgive her! shes had a really hard time with a stupid thing y'all call a computer. _

_Lady Lunic: yer no electrical items like me , anyways please review and any help with future chapters will be greatly appreciated _

_Fry Pan Of DOOM: yeah! oh an y'all please don't sue Lunic! she don't own DB/Z/GT and she don't got no money so y'all wouldn't get anything! _

_Lady Lunic: Hey i resent that!!!! _

_Fry Pan Of DOOM: i know ya would. Happy easter y'all from the two Australian writers! hope ya family is good to y'all. _

_Lady Lunic: Yeh um im gonna go now cos i got a massive headache i've been typing for 8 hours straight _

_Fry Pan Of DOOM: well bye bye y'all and don't forget to review! _

****

** **

Starting Out On A Journey 

****

Videl looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down to her waist now, and her face looked a lot more older. She smiled to herself. It had been one month since Gohan had 'busted' Videl cheating on him. Since then Marker had made it his job to make frequent visit to catch up with his old friends.

Pan was very fond of him, which Videl was thankful for because it helped when Gohan was away on business trips. 

"Mommy!" a small voice cut in. Videl looked over to her bed and saw her daughter looking at a picture of a teenage boy. 

"who's this boy mommy?" Pan asked "He looks like that man on tv" 

Videl's face saddened at the picture. She sat next to her daughter and hugged her close. 

"Well you see" Videl whispered "When I was in high school, before I met your father I used to fight crime" 

"Wow!!" Pan said happily "Like Saiyaman?" 

"Yes…then I met your father and few years later I was called out to call" Videl said trailing off. 

FLASHBACK 

_She jumped down to the group. The Police looked at her. She knew they were inside and cautiously helped herself into the window. This would be a synch, dive in, stop arguing, give a few autographs and it should be over.  
  
Well thats not what Videl found when she made her way towards the disturbance. No she found a man with a knife in his hand, and he had blood pouring out from his arm. He was crying as well.He looked to be about 13 years old. Videl was shocked.  
  
"Hello" she whispered reaching for the boy. He pulled away. "I'm not going to hurt you, my names Videl, Videl Satan"  
  
"V-V-Videl" the boy stuttered." My names Ben"  
  
"Yes, may i please have the knife?"  
  
"NO!!" the boy snapped "I need it, it helps me ease the pain"  
  
At that moment Videl looked at her own rists, she too had scars left from what she did. Infact she did the same thing he was doing now. She sat down.  
  
"Look" Videl said, "I'm sure you have a lot going for you"  
  
"I don't, my Dad just died and now im the man of the house, my mom is stressed, my little sister is always upset, and is a handful and i can't cope" Ben said  
  
"Yes you can" Videl said, "My mother died when i was 10, that was almost seven years ago, and it still hurts today but i go on. I had a wonderful boyfriend who understood what i was going through, he helped heal some of that pain, things do get better"  
  
"What do you mean had?" Ben asked.  
  
Videl hugged her legs close to herself. "My dad, split us up because he didn't want me dating an 'alien'"  
  
Ben laughed. It was funny, he dropped the knife. Videl picked it up and put it in her bag. She smiled and then showed her rist to the boy.  
  
"See i do it too" Videl said, "It does ease the pain, i hadn't done it for at least 2 years, but the scars are still there, i only started again cos Daddy broke me and my boyfriend up"  
  
"I'm sorry" he answered as a pile of dishes dropped to the ground. Videl jumped up.  
  
"Is there anything i should know?"  
  
"There was this guy, he used to be a friend of dad's, since he died, he's been coming here and causing havoc" Ben answered, Videl nodded and had her hand infront of her as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She walked slower and slower until she saw the figure. And the figure was beating into a body with blood pouring out. Videl couldn't think of anything else to do.....except scream. So she did.  
  
The man turned around and raised his gun at her. It took about 2 seconds and he appeared behind her catching her in a headlock, he pointed the gun at her head.  
  
"No" Videl said 'Why does this always happen to me, is there a day when a gun isn't pointed to my head' she thought  
  
"What are you going to do about it Little Girl" the man said spitting  
  
"I don't know, but you wouldn't kill the champs daughter would you?" Videl asked  
  
"Yes i would, that oaf"He pulled the trigger back on the gun. Things started to go in slow motion from then on.  
  
Suddenly Videl felt an impact on her body from behind. She fell to the ground with a body over her. She had her eyes closed waiting for the gun shot. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see a man covering her body. She sighed, but it didn't last long when she noticed who it was.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK" the voice snapped.  
  
'Good Ol' Vegeta' Videl thought, the guy with the gun almost immediatly put the gun down and ran down the stairs to escape.  
  
Videl stood up. "Thank-you Vegeta"  
  
"Brat, you raised your Ki so high that it's a wonder why Kakerots brat didn't pick up on it" Vegeta answered "besides the woman said that if i didn't i'd be sleeping on the couch"  
  
"Oh" Videl said with a smirk. "And here i was thinking you did it out of the kindness of your heart" Vegeta gave her a smirk back.  
  
"Your alright Brat, just don't cross me again" and with that Vegeta flew off. Videl turned to Ben. She looked sad herself, she went to the side of the woman and child who were on the ground. Blood dripping from their bodies.  
  
"I'm sorry" Videl whispered  
  
"Mom, Kacey" Ben cried as he shook their bodies. A couple of police men came into the room and found the bodies. Videl went to the head cheif.  
  
"Cheif?" she called  
  
"Yes Miss Videl" Cheif said  
  
"I'd like to take Ben home with me if it's alright"  
  
"Ofcourse, your Father wouldn't be pleased about it thought"  
  
"Your right, give me a call with updates on the case alright" Videl whispered and she turned to Ben who was again crying. It was going to be a long first night. _

END FLASHBACK 

Pan hugged her mother tightly. "Mommy what happened? Why are you crying?" Pan asked softly 

"Nothing munchkin! I just miss him that's all but I know he's watching over you with his life" 

"When's Daddy coming home?" 

"Soon I promise" 

Meanwhile 

ChiChi sat at the table staring at Goten and the girl beside him. This was chichi's first meeting with Goten's girlfriend Paris. Unlike when she first met Videl, ChiChi didn't like Paris that much, she acted ditzy a lot.

However Goku was another story he accepted Paris readily. 

"Very pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Son" Paris said bowing her head slightly. 

"Pleased to meet you Paris" Goku said as the group heard the phone ring. 

"I'll get it" Goten offered but Goku stood up. "No you stay here Goten" 

"Mom are you ok?" goten asked concerned. 

"Yeh im just fine" ChiChi answered as Goku faced the group again. 

"I'll be back in a minute I gotta pick someone up" Goku smiled as he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Paris watched in shock. 

"WHA-!!!" Paris said as she fell on the sofa unconscious. 

"Hmm…" ChiChi said "guess it was all a little too much for her" 

"You think?" goten said with sarcasm 

"Don't talk to me like that young man!" ChiChi said raising her voice as Paris began coming too. 

"Yeh Goten!!!" Paris snapped opening her eyes wide. "How dare you speak to your mother like that!!!!" 

Stars formed in the eyes of ChiChi. "Sweetie, When am I getting my grand babies?" 

_________________ 

Two days Later 

The sun was shining on this particular day and Videl was sitting outside in the mountain area watching Goku train her daughter. She was writing a letter to Sharpner and eraser even though they hadn't answered any of hers.  
  
"Careful Pan" Videl called  
  
"She'll be fine Videl" Goku answered as he dodged a punch.  
  
"I know Dad" Videl answered  
  
"Panny, has your dad taught you to do ki blasts yet?" Goku asked facing his grand daughter. She nodded and raised her hand. a ki blast appeared, but what she hadn't told her grand father is that she hadn't learnt to control it so when she released it, it went flying for her mother.  
  
Videl did the first thing she could think of , and that was scream. She was caught off guard as a pair of masculine wrapped around her and sheilded her from the blast. She looked up to see a familar pair of black eye's she'd grown to love.  
  
"Pan SON, i thought i told you no doing Ki blasts unless im around, if that hit your mother she'd be in a critical condition" Gohan said in a firm but fair tone.  
  
"Yes Daddy" PAn said looking at the ground.  
  
"I'll teach her" Goku said smiling, "Come on"  
  
"'Kay" Pan answered  
  
"You be good PAn" Gohan answered watching his daughter and father fly off. 

"Your early?" she said tears welling up in her eyes. She hated not seeing him. She threw herself into him and proceeded to cry. "Gohan!!!" she sobbed "I missed you so much. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Come on Shorty don't cry!! I'm sorry for being away so much" 

"I know but I miss you so much" she whispered into his now wet shirt. Videl pulled away and sat down. 

He looked at Videl who had now gone back to her writing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing a letter to Eraser, I'm worried she hasn't answered any of my letters for the past year" Videl said  
  
"She's probably busy she's got twins you know, they're three years old and it's causing her more trouble then Pan causes us" Gohan said  
  
"I know, Goten told me your entering in the tournament?" Videl asked "Is that true?"  
  
Gohan looked away sheepishly. "Yea"  
  
"That's alright, I'm entering too" Videl said with a smile. "I'll get to whip your butt now"  
  
"AS if you could" Gohan said kissing her deeply  
  
"We can have it arranged if you want" she whispered leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

"Maybe but um…" he said seductively "I think we need to catch up, don't you?" 

"Hmm maybe" she put the pen and paper to the side as she kissed her husband deeply. 

  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"That's good Pan your doing fine" Goku said watching his grand-daughter throw Ki blasts and move them away from their targets etc.  
  
Pan wiped her forehead. "that was hard work, is it lunch time yet?" Pan asked  
  
Goku looked at the sun. "Yeah, should be lets go home and find out squirt, I'll race you"  
  
"K" Pan said leaping in the air "I'll give you a head start"  
  
"I think i should give you a head start" Goku said scratching his head "But if you insist" he left, about 10 seconds later Pan started on her way.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked in the air, they felt two Ki's racing to them.  
  
"Lunch must be ready" Gohan answered  
  
Videl sweat dropped. "Must be after all she is YOUR daughter"  
  
ChiChi had just finished setting the table. It had been a while since she'd had her whole family together and was looking foreword to it. Goten was brining his girlfriend over for lunch. Videl and Pan were having lunch there too. And Goku was gonna come this time.  
  
She didn't have long to reminisce before Goku and Pan came lying through the door.  
  
Pan did the 'victory' sign. "Ha ha Beat Ya"  
  
For the first time ever Goku was panting. "Whoa, she's really fast" Goku said "She's, whoa, no wonder why she doesn't get in trouble, she gets away from the scene of the crime after it happens"  
  
"And how's my favourite Grand-daughter" ChiChi asked  
  
"I'm your only grand-daughter" Pan said as she hugged the woman.  
  
"How's your Daddy?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him except for when I almost hit mommy" Pan said not too excitedly as her parents walked through the door.  
  
"We thought lunch was ready by the way you two were flying" Gohan teased  
  
"Saiyan stomach's never full until they've consumed everything" Videl said as an awe struck Goten walked in, hand in hand with his girlfriend Paris at the tender age of 14 he met and fell in love with her. Now he was turning 17 and ready for anything.  
  
"Hello Goten, Paris" ChiChi said "Gohan your home……How are you?" she ran and hugged her first born son closesly. "How are you Paris?"  
  
"I'm good Mrs Son, how are you" Paris answered with a slight bow.  
  
"How come your not hassling Goten about Grand-kids like you did to me and Videl?" Gohan asked  
  
"Because I know I'll get them soon" ChiChi said winking at her youngest son.  
  
"MOMMMMMMMMMMM" Goten moaned as Paris sat down.  
  
"Aunt Paris" Pan said  
  
"Hey squirt" Paris said flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "what ya been doing?"  
  
"I've been training with Grandpa, and i nearly hit mommy with a ki blast" Pan said excitedly  
  
"Wow" Paris answered pretending to be amused  
  
Videl leant over to Goten. "She's good with kids" she whispered  
  
"I know" Goten said  
  
"And cute" Gohan answered  
  
"GOHAN" Videl snapped "I'm right here"  
  
"And she's not like mom either" Gohan answered with a smirk as his younger brother sweat dropped.  
  
"You'd be surprised" Goten said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Okay guys lunch is ready" ChiChi said "Videl, Paris can you come into the kitchen while we grab the last three dishes?"  
  
"Sure ChiChi" the two woman replied happily. They followed her into the kitchen. Goku picked up Pan.  
  
Gohan and Goten following.  
  
"So Goten, how much do you like her?" Gohan asked  
  
"Well if you must know I think I love her" Goten answered  
  
Goku placed Pan in her seat and gave her a drink. "That's good, I think she's a lovely girl, well mannered and you seem to have bonded with her already"  
  
"So what was mom talking about when she mentioned me and Videl coming over for dinner next week, She said something about you'll have some great news when you get home" Gohan said  
  
"Well" Goten started  
  
Videl smiled at the young teenager. "You know I haven't seen Goten this happy well since I met him when he was a kid" Videl said  
  
"You'll give me lots of grand-children wont you" ChiChi said  
  
"ChiChi" Videl and Paris said at the same time.  
  
"You've got one, allow them to actually work things out in their life first, me and Gohan were lucky, Majin Buu bought us closer together and him training me too" Videl said  
  
"I know, and I love her with all my heart, but I want to see Goten with a family before I die" ChiChi said sadly  
  
"I promise you, if things work out as I hope, he'll definitely have one" Paris said promising as they each grabbed a bowl and made their way to the tables set up outside.  
  
Paris sat next to Goten, who faced Gohan, who was next to Videl who had ChiChi to her side, who was facing Goku. Pan was sitting on her fathers lap happily eating.  
  
"YUM" Pan shouted digging into the rice and chicken.  
  
The group giggled at the child.  
  
Paris picked up her fork and put some of the chicken on it and fed Goten. Goten did the same.  
  
"Awe" Videl said "why don't you ever feed me"  
  
"because you got up me when I use to do it" Gohan said eating, she punched him playfully.  
  
Pan giggled. "Mommy hit daddy"  
  
Goku laughed. "This food is great Chi"  
  
"Offcourse, I made it" ChiChi said  
  
Once again the group laughed.  
  
After lunch Pan and Goku jumped straight into training again. Gohan wasn't the least bit worried about his daughter however Videl was another story.  
  
"Goku if she has one scratch I'll have you head plastered onto my fry pan" Videl threatened as Gohan kissed her quickly  
  
"I'll go keep an eye on them, you calm down" Gohan whispered  
  
"ok" Videl whispered as he flew off. "So Paris, hows things with you and Goten"  
  
"They're good" Paris said "Isn't he just the sweetest thing ever, I never had an ice cream cone until he showed me what it was, he's shown me a lot of things"  
  
"Never had an Ice cream" ChiChi said dropping anime style. "YOUR JOKING ME RIGHT"  
  
"No, and then what was that thing called of a hamburger that was good too" Paris said  
  
*Ok, now I know the ditzy part* Videl and ChiChi thought to themselves 

__________________ 

  
Videl set up a basket full of food. It had been one week since the visit from Marker. And Lime had called up and organised a picnic. She still didn't know about Pan either. Videl couldn't wait to tell her.Pan ran out to her mother.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy said i can't take Kitania" Pan sobbed  
  
"You can't because we're going out in public" Videl said handing her daughter a shirt and jeans. "Go give these to your father"  
  
"Yes Mommy" Pan answered running off.  
  
_'It'll be good to see Lime again, i never thought i'd say this but i miss her'_ Videl thought to herself, she had lots of memories from high school, including the time that Gohan busted Lime and Marker making out at the Martial Arts Camp.Smiling she folded a few tea towels and packed them in the basket.  
  
Gohan ran downstairs with Pan on his shoulders, he was flying around. She was laughing.  
  
"Daddy" she giggled as he stopped. "Don't Stop now"  
  
"Sorry Munchkin, we're leaving now i think"  
  
"Thats right"Videl answered handing Gohan the basket in exchange for Pan.  
  
"Can we go swimming?" Pan asked excitedly as they left the room.  
  
"WE'll see Panny, We'll See"  
  
  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
Videl decided to walk ahead as she spotted Marker. He waved at her. That was the signal to come over. She motioned Gohan and Pan to follow. Gohan had Pan on his shoulders and was messing around with her like he was earlier.  
  
Lime sat on the blanket. Her hair reached past her shoulders, and was wavy. It was out, and she looked to be at least 5 monthes pregnant. Next to her was a young boy. He had short blonde/brown hair spiked up.He was five years old. Marker was standing behind them.  
  
"It better be the right spot or i'll kill you" Lime threatened.  
  
"IT is" Videl spoke up. Lime looked up to see Videl. Her hair was long and flowing, and she was as skinny as ever.  
  
'_Figures, she probably doesn't have any kids either_' Lime thouhgt to herself as she saw Gohan behind Videl. She smiled.  
  
Lime jumped to her feet and hugged Videl.  
  
"You look Great" Both woman said gushing over each other.  
  
"I can't believe your still as skinny as ever" Lime said  
  
"And look at you, another baby on the way" Videl said as Gohan sat down next to Marker, both sweatdropping at the woman. Pan walked up to Videl and tugged on her pants.  
  
"Mommy, why are we here with Uncle Marker?" Pan asked  
  
"Panny, this is your Aunty Lime" Videl said as Lime stared in shock.  
  
"You've got a kid?" Lime asked  
  
Videl nodded."Ofcourse, not many people know though, so please don't tell anybody please"  
  
Lime nodded. "Oh you havent met my son Leo have you"  
  
Videl nodded. "No i havent" she had Pan on her lap now. Lime tapped the ground beside her and the young boy walked over.  
  
"Sweetie, this is your Aunt Videl"  
  
Leo decided at this moment to act all shy.  
  
"How about you take Pan and go play" Lime suggested  
  
Leo pouted. "But mooooooommmmmm she's a girl"  
  
Gohan piped up. "Me and Marker will take Panny and Leo for an ice cream while you two catch up"  
  
Videl looked at him. "Ok then" Videl answered as he stood up and walked over to her, he bent down and kissed her quickly. "We'll be back soon"  
  
Marker grabbed Leo's hand and gave Lime a hug before walking off. Pan got up from her mothers lap.  
  
"I love you mommy" Pan whispered  
  
"I love you too munchkin" Videl answered as Gohan picked the child up and sat her on his shoulders, he walked off.  
  
"Things have really changed havent they?" Lime asked as Videl lied down. She nodded. "I know"  
  
"I still remember when you and Marker were busted making out at that Martial Arts Camp, remember that?" Videl asked smirking  
  
"We weren't making out, we were kissing" Lime answered  
  
Videl smiled. "You know sometimes i feel as if im not doing a good job with Panny, I mean here i am 23, i don't have a job, Gohan's always on business trips, and" Videl laughed "I'm telling you this like you actually carE"  
  
"If there's one thing having kids has taught me and that is to talk to someone about your problems. I can't talk to Marker about much because he doesn't understand, he simply passes it off as '_Boys will be boys_'" Lime answered "It's nice to talk to a female who's not as ditzy as Eraser"  
  
Videl sweat dropped. "She may be ditzy but she helped me out when i first found out i was pregnant with Pan"  
  
"Yeh" Lime answered  
  
"So what's new?"  
  
"Not much, you wouldn't believe what happened when i went into labor with Pan..."  
  
  
  
Gohan had Pan sitting on his shoulders, he had hold of her hands as Marker smiled at his friend.  
  
"You always were good with kids you know" Marker answered "Remember the day of the school awards night when the power went out and we had a 2 hour long blackout, and you helped the kids who were scared of the dark"  
  
"Marker that was Videl" Gohan said  
  
"And what about that Trunks and Goten"  
  
"Uncle Goten" Pan said hearing her uncles name, "Can we go see Uncle Goten later"  
  
Gohan picked her up off his shoulders and set her down on the park bench, she smiled at him and he couldn't resist and hugged the child before kissing her forehead. "Sure munchkin"  
  
"YAY!!!" she shouted out happily  
  
Marker nodded at Leo as he sat on the seat beside Pan. "I'll get the ice cream what flavor do you want?" Marker asked  
  
"I'll have Chocolate" Gohan answered "What do you want munchkin?"  
  
"Can i please have a....strawberry, no chocolate, no pineapple, no choc mint" Pan said continously  
  
"Come on Panny" Gohan urged  
  
"All the flavors" Pan answered with the famous son grin plastered on her face.  
  
"She's your kid alright, i saw you at school with that look on your face all the time" Marker said "How bout you Leo?"  
  
"Chocolate with worms" Leo answered  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW" Pan said "Gross"  
  
"Panny, im going with Uncle Marker raise your Ki if you get in trouble" Gohan said  
  
The child nodded and he walked off.Leo faced her.  
  
"Girls can't eat what boys do" Leo said taunting  
  
"Can too" Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Yeh uh"  
  
"Nuh uh"  
  
"Yeh uh"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Leo said finally  
  
"I can eat and do anything you can better then you" Pan said  
  
"Your on" Leo said "When we get back to the picnic i'll race you around the playground"  
  
"Your on" Pan said  
  
  
  
Videl and Lime had finished setting up the picnic. Each were proud of themselves. Between them they had enough to feed 12 Saiyans. Gohan and Marker walked back with some ice cream and Pan and Leo arguing.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Videl asked her daughter as she slumped on the ground.  
  
"Leo says that because im a girl i can't do anything a boy can do" Pan pouted  
  
"That's not true" Leo said trying to get his way out of trouble.  
  
"yeh" Gohan answered "Your mother can practically beat the tar out of me when it comes to sparring"  
  
Lime let go of a giggle as Marker handed her a mango ice cream. She kissed him deeply and leaned into his embrace.  
  
At that moment both Pan and Gohan's stomache rumbled and Videl hit herself in the head. "Always thinking with your stomache you two"  
  
Both blushed and pulled the famous Son grin.  
  
  
  
That night as the Son Family entered their home. They smiled briefly at eachother. Gohan headed for the shower. Pan for her room, and Videl for the kitchen. This was a usual after a family day out.  
  
Pan sat up in her room, and she held a toy close to her chest. It was a plush tiger with a dragon ball on it's collar.She threw herself on her bed and laughed. she really enjoyed today and enjoyed versing Leo in games. At the moment they were at a tie.  
  
  
  
Videl was in the kitchen doing the dishes. She smiled at herself as she thought of the day. Her and Lime had caught up on things that had happened.  
  
'_It really was good to see them again_' Videl thought  
  
**Tell me about it** Gohan answered through their bond, **Are you alright**  
  
**Yeh, I'm fine** Videl answered **I'll meet you in bed**  
  
**I'm almost done, i love you**  
  
**I love you too, check on Pan when your finished ok**  
  
**Sure** 

When she finished she walked up into her room. She smiled as she looked at the bed to find the man of her dreams lying down without a shirt on. She walked over to her cupboard and changed into her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and a pair of black tight pants. Gohan rolled over wrapping his arms around her. 

"Shorty?" Gohan whispered 

"Yeh?" Videl whispered back 

"what do you think about having another baby?" 

"I don't know, I mean we've got Pan and your always away on business trips can't we wait for a while" 

"I suppose your right, I would just like to see a little munchkin running around with Pan that's all" 

"You saw how Marker was with Leo didn't you?" Videl asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I guess, cos it's you and Pan…and I don't feel like im playing a part in her life" 

"Make the effort, she adores you, train her more….i know I've been against it from the start, but I suppose it'll be alright it'll bring you two closer" 

"Are you sure… I would like her to be able to defend herself" 

"AS would I?" 

"Now" she whispered seductively "I love you Wonderboy" 

"I love you too Shorty" 

And with that Gohan pulled covers over both of them as he kissed her deeply. 

____________________ 

sorry it took so long but issues with my mother not liking me writing you know the usual will try harder. I'm not being slack it's just so hard to write without my ma knowing.

Please Review if you can.

**Vi3:** your idea might occur in the sequel but not a while

**ShadowObscurity****:** i passed on your message lol she updated didn't she??? at least me finks she did.

**Subway Saiyan:** No im going on the basis that years have passed and they hadn't seen eachother for years, maybe i should have mentioned that. Sorry.

**GST:** Yeh me fink he does feel stupid but im not gonna play on it.

Bye guys i have a major headache and still have to update Daddy's Girl and Easier to Run but they might not get done. 


	15. The joy of family

Starting out on a journey 

See chapter one for disclaimers: 

Goten's Question is answered/ Happy Mothers Day Videl 

Videl walked into the living room, her hair out of its usual hairstyle. Goten's jaw dropped as Pan looked up from his lap. She smiled 

"Mommy" she whispered "When's Daddy gone wake up?" 

"Soon" Videl insisted as she reached for the child. "Come on" 

"No!!" pan said crossing her arms "I wanna stay with uncle goten" 

"Not today munchkin" goten said standing up. "I've gotta go talk to Paris about something" 

Videl smiled at the teen. "Gohan told me, goodluck goten" she whispered 

The seventeen year old blushed. "Thanks, be good ok Panny" 

"Ok" Pan whispered disspointed. "I love you uncle goten" She waved as he walked off. Videl smiled at her daughter. 

"Come on we'll go wake your father" she whispered walking into their room. She placed Pan on the bed and let her do her work. 

Pan hovered over her father and was getting ready to poke his face. 

"I wouldn't think about it Panny" Gohan answered as he tickled her. 

"Daddy………no……." she said fasping for breath. 

Gohans at up and opened his arms for the child. Pan happily accepted. So there he was one angel in his arms and another angel watching. 

"Shorty?" he asked as she on the bed next to him. He lent over and kissed her as pan groaned. 

"Can we go to the movies today and take uncle trunks and bra?" Pan asked 

"You ok shorty" Gohan whispered 

"Yeah, im just glard your home, I miss having you around" she whispered. As he ran his fingers along her face to her lips as he brought her closer and kissed her deeply. 

"Oh Dende" Pan answered looking away. 

"Alright" Gohan answered picking up his wallet from the bedside table. He opened it and looked inside. "We'll go to the movies" 

"Yay!!" Pan cheered 

"I'm sure your mother wants to do some shopping after" 

"What for?" Videl asked curiously 

"I've got a business dinner next week and I thought you would want to go shopping?" Gohan suggested. She nodded her agreement 

"I could use it" Videl sighed getting off the bed. 

**Meanwhile**

Paris and Goten were sitting down and enjoying a lovely meal. They had just finished and so far Goten had only been making small talk. He knew what he wanted to ask but was so nervous and the fact that she was looking around the room made him feel even more uneasy.  
  
"Lovely place hey?" Goten asked  
  
"Yeah" Paris answered fixing up her gold skirt.  
  
"Um, Paris can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure" her eyes immediately lit up at the man across from her.  
  
Come on Goten you can face Buu, Vegeta and anything else but one .... irresistible ..sweet.....girl Goten thought to himself. He held her hand tightly and produced a small box. "Um...Paris would marry me?"

Paris stared at the man. His eyes were pleading, but yet were nervous as well.  
  
"Uh?" Paris started  
  
"I'm sorry" Goten said  
  
"Goten your the first person i ever truly loved but are you sure your ready for this, it's such a big step" Paris said  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it's just that i love you so much i don't wanna live a day without you" Goten said  
  
"Oh Goten" Paris said "Yes, I'll marry you" he got up and hugged her before kissing her ever so passionately.  
  
Now the worse part was over. All they had to do was tell Paris's parents. And it couldn't be that hard......Could it. 

Meanwhile Pan and Gohan sat down outside the changing room for the past 40 minutes. 

"why's mommy taking so long" Pan complained 

"Cos your mommy's hard to please" Gohan whispered as Pan giggled. 

"I heard that!!" Videl said through the dressing room door. 

"Gohan can you zip me?" she asked 

"Gohan got up. "Don't go anywhere alright!" hw Ais 

Pan nodded. "Ok daddy" she answered smiling as her father disappeared into the dressing room. Videl had her back to him. He zipped her. She turned around. His jaw dropped. 

"Wow!"he said 

"What?" she asked nervously 

"That looks really good on you. It was low cut at the front, with two thin straps joined and crossing over at the back before zipping up. At the bottom it went down diagnolly to her knees. 

They walked out. Pan stared. 

"Mommy" pan whispered "That looks bootiful" 

"Thank you sweetie" Videl said picking up the price tag. "Oh my God! We can't afford this" 

"what do you mean?" Gohan said looking at the price tag. He smirked at her seductively. "Yeah we can, we can think of many places and times you can wear this dress" 

"You're a pervert you know" Videl said gently punching him."It's voer $600" 

"Yeah but still" Gohan said as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. She smiled thankfully at him. 

That night found Videl and gohan sitting in bed. Videl with their laptop on her lap, he cuddled her close. 

"What are you doing?" he asked kissing her temple. 

"Sending Eraser and email "she whispered leaning back into him. "Thank you for the dress…but im not going to wear it to bed" 

He laughed nervously "sending out my thoughts to loudly?" he asked 

She nodded. 

"Do you remember when you went shopping with eraser for your formal dress?" he asked 

"Do I ever" 

**FLASHBACK**

_That day after school was not what they normally did which was go their seperate ways. All the girls except Videl had their dresses, and the girls were planning on getting Videl hers. Videl walked with Gohan clsoe behind her, His hand keeping hodl of hers as they walked on, much to the dismay of Sharpner who was behind Eraser. And Lime was talking with Madison about something funny.  
  
Gohan held his head in his hands. He could not believe what his friends were doing to him. They were embarressing him thats what. Exactly how were they embaressing him, well Sharpner had lost a bet to the girls, well all except Videl and now he had to get dressed up as a girl.  
  
Luckily for Gohan he chosen not to argue with the girls, too much experiance with Videl and his mother will really teach you not to argue with women.  
  
Eraser was giggling as Lime and Madison dressed him up. Videl was walking thorugh the dress isle. She had told Gohan not to come near her until she found her dress. So he was reduced to watching his friend get tortured.  
  
Videl browsed through the selections of dresses. Each oen was beautiful, but looking at them she didn't know which one too pick. Hmmt here was the satin blue one, the satin pink one, the strapless one, the holterneck one, the one strapped one. So many to choose from.  
  
She flipped through the dresses and paused as her eyes fell on a lovely dress, she picked it up and smiled to herself.  
  
'Nothing a bit of adjustment couldn't fix' she thought and decided to go to the cash register.  
  
All the way to the Satan household Gohan had been asking what was in the bag. Videl thought carefully and then opened the bag so Gohan could only see a portion of the dress and it's color. She then quickly snapped it shut.  
  
"OH SHORTY!!!"He complained, she turned around and kissed him.  
  
"If you want to see more of it, you'll have to wait til Formal i've got some adjusting to do, also.." she said as she opened the front door and the two walked into the kitchen. She picked up a newspaper with bits hi-lighted.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Chosoe a service im paying for the limo" Videl explained as she read the note on the bench. "Daddy said he's gone to train and will be back later, You don't think he's still mad that i told him i am going to date you and everything is he?"  
  
"I'm sure he isn't, he's just very protective of you he lost his wive years ago and your his only connection to her" Gohan said sweetly as he brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist as he bent down and kissed her gently.  
  
"Now you better get your stuff together, we're baby-sitting the horrors tonight" Gohan said  
  
"Mmm" she whispered "Jackson said he's coming over too, Madison said she'll meet us there later after that movie with Eraser, Lime and sharpner"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh. The image of Sharpner wearing a pair of billabong bikini's, topped with a pink holterneck, with a yellow skirt, and a few bracelets on his rists and some flower thongs. He looked beautiful.  
  
You go get your things and I'll wait here Gohan said  
  
"No your not" she answered looking up at him, she led him upstairs. _

_ _

_**END FLASHBACK** _

Meanwhile at a fancy restaurant 

Paris and Goten were sitting down and enjoying a lovely meal. They had just finished and so far Goten had only been making small talk. He knew what he wanted to ask but was so nervous and the fact that she was looking around the room made him feel even more uneasy.  
  
"Lovely place hey?" Goten asked  
  
"Yeah" Paris answered fixing up her gold skirt.  
  
"Um, Paris can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure" her eyes immediately lit up at the man across from her.  
  
Come on Goten you can face Buu, Vegeta and anything else but one .... irresistible ..sweet.....girl Goten thought to himself. He held her hand tightly and produced a small box. "Um...Paris would marry me?"

Paris stared at the man. His eyes were pleading, but yet were nervous as well.  
  
"Uh?" Paris started  
  
"I'm sorry" Goten said  
  
"Goten your the first person i ever truly loved but are you sure your ready for this, it's such a big step" Paris said  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it's just that i love you so much i don't wanna live a day without you" Goten said  
  
"Oh Goten" Paris said "Yes, I'll marry you" he got up and hugged her before kissing her ever so passionately.  
  
Now the worse part was over. All they had to do was tell Paris's parents. And it couldn't be that hard......Could it. 

Two days later 

Videl awoke in bed to find her daughter and husband beside her happily watching her. She rose up slightly and dropped down again. 

"You know its really scary when you do that" Videl said 

"do what" 

Pan reached for the presents and gave them to her mom. "Happy Mothers Day mommy" 

"Awe thank you sweetie" Videl whispered as she sat up and Gohan leaned in to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back. "I love you wonder boy" 

"Love you too Shorty" Gohan whispered 

"Come on, open up the presents" Pan said eagerly 

Videl did as her daughter instructed. She unwrapped the first present. It was a picture of her daughter and husband dressed up in finery. "Oh you two look so cute in this" 

Gohan blushed. "I hated it" Pan said crossing her arms. "Daddy made me wear a dress" 

"You looked beautiful sweetie" Videl said assuringly 

"Open the next one" Pan said eagerly handing her mother a present. Videl opened it. She was happy to see a hand made gift from pan. 

"Oh I like the way you used the colors in this" Videl holding up a cclay masterpiece that was painted. 

"It's a key holder" Pan said as her mother smiled. 

your daughters an artist Videl said through her bond to her husband 

Yeah…..stubborn like you too Gohan teased 

"I love it sweetie" Videl answered "I'll use it straight away. 

"Yeah" Pan said happily "Happy mothers day mommy" she hugged her mother. 

"I love you Pan" 

"I love you too mommy" Pan said "I Iove you too Daddy" 

Gohan wrapped his arms around both of them and hugged them close. "I love you both too….hmm what do you say to breakfast at Mcdonalds?" 

"YAY!!!" Pan cheered 

­­­­­­­­­ 

**Lady Lunic:** Sorry there's not much to this chapter, im just rearing to finish. Lol. Well im going hope you enjoy this. 

Happy mothers day to everyone's moms, remember to get them something special. 

Love Lunic Sheilds

**Bulmas Poisonous Food** - no im not dead.....not yet anyway....if mom finds me writing this i am lmao. I try at school, but we can't access ff.net due to the sexual content found in some fics so it sucks. But im trying my hardest. Leo???? I think i gotta go through my chapters again i don't know where im at no more.

**Vi3** - hmm don't wanna give away too much information but they're will be a new arrival in the Son family. Maybe more then 1. LoL. The first chapter of the sequel is almost complete, it is mostly focused on Pan however and is entitled Metamorphisis

**Simba-rulz** - There will be a new arrival to the son family, perhaps more then 1.

**Subway Saiyan** - I never thought of that about Gohan and Marker, but i was going on the basis that they'd changed alot and hadn't seene achother since collage/or highschool.


	16. Chapter 16

**Starting Out On a Journey **

See Chapter One for Standard Disclaimers.

Goten awoke in his bed with Paris leaning on his chest, He began to play with her hair, she suddenly woke up.  
  
"Morning Paris" Goten whispered, she sat up and kissed.  
  
"Morning" she whispered  
  
"You know i could get used to this"  
  
"We'll see what we can get arranged" Paris said smiling "in the meantime we have to tell my parents as yours wont be so hard"  
  
"Do we have too, can't we just wait a little while" Goten said smiling he leant in to kiss Paris again but was swayed off by a small orange blob. It was Pan.  
  
"Uncle Goten, Aunty Paris" Pan shouted  
  
"wwwwwwwwHAT" Goten screeched "JUST GO"  
  
Pan just stood there. "I'm sorry" and with that the child ran off.  
  
Goten quickly got up. "Pan" but she didn't listen she ran off again and flew off. Goten went outside and raised his voice.  
  
"GET BACK HERE OR YOUR FATHER'LL KILL US" Goten said he faced Paris. "I'll be back" and with that he too flew off.  
  
When he caught up with her she was a while away , in a secluded area near a lake. He dropped to the ground.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry" Goten whispered but Pan just ignored him as she picked some flowers. She was crying. He sat beside her. "Really I am"  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up Uncle Goten" Pan said apologetically  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just well i asked Paris to marry me last night and she said yes and i guess I'm just a bit nervous about going to see her parents"  
  
"So she's really my Aunty now?" Pan asked eagerly  
  
"Yes, now how bout a hug little one" Goten asked opening his arms, she jumped into his open arms and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you uncle Goten" Pan sobbed  
  
"I love you too" Goten answered as he stood up and flew off still firmly holding her.

**Later**  
  
1 hour later Goten and Paris entered the Maxwell house hold. Paris's family was wealthy, and even after all these years Goten was still afraid of Paris's father.  
  
"Mama, Papa" Paris called from her spot in the living room where Goten sat.  
  
Two middle aged people entered the room, followed by a 18 year old girl.  
  
"Paris darling it's so nice to see you again" Paris's mother Patricia said. Patricia had her hair neatly styled like Bulma's, and her eyes were that of Paris's the same brown. She had a very thin frame and enjoyed wearing make- up.  
  
"Now young man it is nice to see you again" Paris's dad Sean said. Sean was a well built man who almost always had a cigar to his mouth. And today was no different. He shook Goten's hand.  
  
"Nice to see you again to sir" Goten said politely  
  
Paris opened her arms for her older sister. "LONDON!!! YOUR BACK FROM COLLEGE?"  
  
London hugged her sister. "Yeah, i actually had a few problems with a guy there so yeah"  
  
"It's good to see you non the less" Paris said  
  
"And you must be Goten, Paris has told me so much about you and your just as cute as she said" London said  
  
Goten just blushed.  
  
"Now you said you wanted to talk to us" Sean said  
  
"yes" Paris said again "um...Goten and I are getting married"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sean and Patricia said  
  
"Oh this is so exciting/ You got to be kidding me" Patricia and Sean said at the same time.  
  
"Daddy I'm 17 i can marry who i want" Paris said firmly "Besides i love Goten and he loves me,"  
  
"But what about your arranged marriage?" Sean asked  
  
"Daddy i don't love Trunks" Paris said  
  
"You have an arranged marriage to TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!" Goten said shocked  
  
"Yes" Patricia answered "But i never liked him the first place, i mean he's a nice young man he's just not good enough for my daughter"  
  
"He's gonna kill me" Goten answered and sunk back into his chair  
  
"what do you mean?" London asked then turned to her sister, "You never told me you were meant to marry Trunks"  
  
"Well..."Paris said "why?"  
  
"That's the guy i had problems with, i fell in love with him and then he broke it off with me for some reason" London explained  
  
"Wait a minute" Goten said  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah" Goten answered confused, "I forgot"  
  
"IM NOT MARRYING TRUNKS AND THAT IS FINAL" Paris shouted  
  
"Alright, i just don't approve" Sean said receiving a hug from her daughter. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Daddy" Paris answered

That night Videl had invited Goten and Paris over for dinner Pan was in the living room watching the series entitled 'The great Saiyaman'.  
  
"Congratulations little brother" Gohan said smiling at the young man "When is my first nephew or niece?"  
  
"Your beginning to sound like ChiChi" Paris said sweat dropping.  
  
The group laughed as Videl placed a series of plates on the table. She sat down at the table and filled her plate up with food.

"Paris, here's a tip before you serve the saiyans you fill your plate up as much as possible" Videl said as Paris did so herself. When they had done.

"PAN!!!!" Videl called and almost instantly Pan came running in.

"Is it dinner time mommy?" Pan asked

"Yes sweetie" Videl answered "Eat up!!!"

**2 monthes later **

Paris smiled. Pan sat up holding onto a cup of milk as Videl walked out to the two with a checkbook and tons of receipts.  
  
Paris stared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Paris answered  
  
"MOMMY?" Pan shouted trying to get her mothers attention. It worked. Videl immediately picked up her daughter.  
  
"What's wrong Panny? " Videl asked  
  
"I wanna see Daddy?" Pan cried into her mother.  
  
Paris watched the two and decided to break the moment. "When does he come back?" Paris asked referring to Gohan. Gohan had decided to quit his job, but when money was scarce and he was offered the job he decided to take it up again.  
  
"Next week hopefully in time for the wedding" Videl said looking at her daughter. "She misses him dearly"  
  
"I noticed" Paris said smiling "But she's always got her uncle Goten"  
  
"I wanna see my Daddy" Pan wailed.  
  
Gohan, please come home Videl said through their bond.

The following morning Paris and Goten were sitting in the living room with ChiChi. Pan sitting on her lap. Paris was looking through the pile of wedding magazines on the table.  
  
"Wow look at this Goten?" Paris asked as her fiancé moved next to her. She was pointing to a picture of a car. Goten smiled. She had slipped a Ford magazine into the bridal magazine to make it look like she was actually reading it with interest.  
  
ChiChi held her hand out in front of the two. "Give me the book?"  
  
"Huh?" Paris said sweat dropping "What book?"  
  
"The one you're reading, Videl pulled the same trick on me" ChiChi confessed,  
  
"It worked for 1 month didn't it?" a familiar voice asked as Videl entered the room wearing a pair of Gohan's pants. She walked over to Pan and picked up a belt of the side of the couch. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it up.

"Does my brother know that your wearing his clothes?" Goten asked with a smirk

"No, but It helps me while he's away" Videl confessed "Say ChiChi can I have that ford magazine?"

ChiCHi nodded and handed the magazine over to her daughter. She smiled.

"Thanks mom" Videl whispered

"Your welcome" ChiChi answered as Pan walked over and climbed beside her.

"Grandma?" Pan asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"How come Daddy's always away?" Pan asked innocently

"To get money to buy you things"

"Oh" Pan answered, things were quiet for a few minutes. "So how come mommy doesn't work?"

"She has to look after you" Videl answered picking her daughter up, and beginning to tickle her fast. Pan giggled.

"mom-mommyyyyyyyyyyy" she giggled

"Oh Panny" Paris called the munchkin. Videl stopped tickling her and the child sat up.

"Yes auntie Paris?" Pan asked

"Will you be my flower girl?" Paris asked

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Pan asked causing the adults to laugh. Oh yeah, this child was exactly like her mother. She hated dresses.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------- 

**Lady Lunic: **Sorry its so short but this is just a quick update, this series is coming to a wrap and I don't like it so yer.

Please review, and love ya'll all heaps for sticking by me


	17. Chapter 17 the wedding

**Starting Out On a Journey **

See Chapter One for Standard Disclaimers.

====================

Chapter 17 – The Wedding

====================

Beep 

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Be- _

Gohan slammed his hand on the alarm clock before rolling over. He was really excited about today. Who wouldn't be excited about their little brother getting married? But he also loved his sleep. His sleep with his loving wife in his arms. Videl sat up.

"Well" she whispered "At least you didn't blow up the alarm clock this time"

"I could if you want" Gohan whispered raising his hand in the air and producing a small ki blast. Videl put her hand on his arm gently.

"Sweetie you do it…you'll be cleaning it up" Videl whispered, he stopped and sat up. "I can't believe it"

"Yeah" Gohan answered "My little brother getting married"

"Hmm" she kissed his neck as she took in his warmth. "Remember our wedding day?"

"How could I not forget?" he said reminiscing of the moment.

Flash Back 

Videl sat looking at herself in the mirror. She hugged her teddy bear close. Tomorrow was her wedding day. And she wasn't afraid at all of the day itself. But the fact that she would no longer be living with her father. She would be moving into her own place with her husband.

She looked around the room. It was bare everything was in boxes. Everything except her baby photo's. She was going to leave them there for her father.

Hercule walked in through the door. He smiled at his sweet pea. She was growing up so fast. He remembered the day that his precious angel had been proposed too.

**Flashback**

She looked at ChiChi, then Goku then her father and then the man on his knees before her. It seemed like an eternity had passed but looking at the clock on the wall only one minute had passed. With the previous event in mind's he thought to herself.  
  
Is this really the man i want to be my life with? But she already knew the answer.  
  
I'll never stop loving you

Hercule kissed his daughters forehead. "everything'll be fine you'll see"

**End Flasback **

**The following Day**

Videl was walking around in a panic. She looked around for Bulma. She couldn't find the blue haired woman anywhere.

"BULMA!!" She yelled

"Yeah" Bulma answered showing herself nervously

"The flowers" Videl said calmly "Where are the flowers?"

"I don't know" Bulma answered "I'm sure they'll be here"

"Bulma….the wedding starts in ten minutes" Videl said throwing her hands in the air.

Thump

The two walked into the room to fin ChiChi on the ground. She'd fainted. Videl went to herside.

"ChiChi what's wrong?" she asked the woman as she looked at her dress. There was a wine stain on it. "God Damnit!!!"

"You leave god out of this" Madison said as she sat on a chair. "OH my god"

"What?" Videl asked scared. Madison looked at ChiChi was on the floor and pointed to bouquet which was in pieces beside her. Videl saw and freaked. "That's it" she began to shake ChiChi. "When you wake your dead"

Madison pulled Videl away from the woman who was unconscious on the floor. "Come on Videl we'll get you a new dress"

"But I wanted that dress" Videl complained as Madison pulled her out of the room and down the hall to the exit of the church.

Goten looked at his brother weirdly. His brother was getting married and would be moving out of home and into his own. Goten loved Videl with all his heart, but he was going to miss everything they used to do together.

"Hey Big Brother?" Goten asked

"Yeah" Gohan answered taking his glasses off and placing contacts in. He smiled at his little brother.

"How come Videl was running out of the church with Madison?"

"What?" Gohan asked in shock. He ran out of the room he was in and ran to the room his soon-to-be-wife was meant to be. "Mother?"

No Answer

"BULMA!!" Gohan shouted his ki increasing incredibly. She opened the door. She laughed nervously.

"Hey Gohan you ready for the big day?" Bulma asked closing the door behind her as she walked out to him.

"Where did Videl go?" Gohan asked, "I need to see her"

Bulma laughed nervously. "It's uh bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"Bulma both you and I know that is not true" Gohan answered "Is everything alright?"

No Answer

"Bulma answer me" Gohan pleaded "Is she leaving me?"

"NO" Bulma hissed, "Anything but, a few things have gone wrong that's all"

Gohan looked at her with a evil look on his face. He edged his way closer to the woman. "What kinda of things have gone wrong?"

She paused and breathed in deeply. " She just has to get a new dress that's all"

Gohan sat down on the chairs near the door. His fiancé had run out of the church and he was fearful. Fearful of her leaving him. Even though Bulma had reassured him.

He would just have to wait until after the ceremony.

**END FLASHBACK **

Videl smirked as she happily wrapped her arms around his waist. He smirked as he felt something squirm its way between him and his wife.

"Panny" he whispered as she looked up at him innocently and yawned. "How long have you been there?"

"All morning" she answered meekly as her mother leant in to her father and the two kissed. "Eww" Pan groaned

**That Night**

That night the most beautiful reception was held at Capsule Corporation. And for the moment there was only one thing that meant to two people. Yes dear readers Goten and Paris were ever so happy. Paris sat with Chichi and the others whilst Goten went to talk to Goten and Videl. Videl was 'apparently' sitting on Gohan's lap as she took a sip of champagne.

Pan was sitting beside them, she was no longer in a dress. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a red shirt. She looked up at her parents.  
  
Goten smiled up at his brother. "Thanks for the advice Gohan you were right, the jitters have gone away"  
  
"See I told you" Gohan said, "MY little brother is all grown up now"

"I know" Videl said smiling at the young man who had changed into clothes a lot more comfortable. He wore a red and blue gi.

Pan smiled. "Uncle Goten?"

Goten picked her up and hugged her. "Yes little one?"

"Is Paris my Auntie yet?"

The man smiled. "Yes she is" he kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl alright"

Pan nodded at her uncle as he put her back on the ground.  
  
Gohan kissed Videl's cheek as he pushed her on to the seat beside him. She nodded her agreement.  
  
Good luck Videl said through their bond  
  
Thanks, now where'd I put the.... Gohan started  
  
It's in your back pocket Videl finished as the man walked off followed by his brother. She looked down at her daughter. "Come on we'll go have a dance, hows that?"

"I guess so" Pan groaned. She really was a tom boy.

Goten leaned on the wall whilst Gohan sat down comfortably.  
  
He gently patted the seat next to him. Goten sat down as Gohan pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It had a dragon it and was encoded with the words 'Pride, Courage, Honor, Super Saiyan'  
  
"What's this?" Goten asked as he received the gift from his brother.  
  
"Every Saiyan gets one when they get married, it's kinda like a welcoming present as you've become a man, Vegeta gave Dad one, Dad gave me mine and I'm giving you yours" Gohan explained  
  
"Oh Gohan thank-you" Goten said happily as his mind trailed back to his wife who was in the room. It felt good to refer to her as 'his' wife. He went to walk off but his Brother stopped him.  
  
"Oh and Goten"  
  
"Yeah bro?"  
  
"Use protection" Gohan said reassuringly  
  
"I always do" Goten said winking as the two walked back into the room and joined the rest of the family.

Back in the reception. Paris was standing with her father; the two had just finished dancing. Paris hugged her father.

"Congratulations Paris" Sean whispered as Goten walked up to the two. He happily stepped back.

"May I have this dance?" Goten asked politely as Paris nodded. And the start of their married life was a happy one.

**Lady Lunic: **hey im not dead, I've just been piled up with exams and things have been hectic with me so im sorry. I'll try my hardest. I promise.

I hate this chapter with avengance (if you can't tell) I didn't know what to write, so im sorry if its really roughly done, im just not in the mood at the moment.

**Reviews are answered below. **

**Simba-Rulz**: Once again you hit the nail on the head, in regards to another member of the son family. It will be soon but you may just meet him by the end of this. He He just wait to see more action from Leo.

**Vi3**: Yeah there is a sequel, but I should point out that there probably wont be any Gohan/Videl action, that is if I choose to take the path im thinking off, if not I'll just turn this idea into another fic, it's a really good idea I've had for two years now and ready to see in print. And yer they might have another kid. Ah damn I've told too much already.

**Bulmas Poisonous Food:** holds head ouch that hurt….. Yer im not dead just been really busy. I tried writing at school but the teachers have this thing where they come up behind you and check what your doing on the computer and you need a task sheet. But im honestly trying. And thanks for the thing about goten proposing twice, he he perhaps I should have read the previous chapter. I WILL change it but I'll do it later, lol. And your idea for at the wedding will be happening in a flashback in future chapters.

**Frying Pad of doom**: Aint talked to you in a while but I know you love me. And yer I did it all behind ur back. Hope all good with you and everything. XOXO

**Shadowed Rains**: Hmm yer I noticed you read a lot of my work, god knows why my writing has gone really crappy since mom moved the computer to the living room cos I don't have the privacy I used to. But glad you like it and yes I know who you are. He He.

**Trugeta**: Thanks for reviewing, nah its not that good, not nearly as good as urs which I read this morning the new chapter too. **jumps for joy** its so good.

**Meg**: You have? Whoa cool. Im glad to hear it works. I actually put it in because last years when I was living with a friend for a few weeks. She was really attatched to her boyfriend and when he went home for the night she actually slept in his jacket, but I could so picture Videl with this Saiyaman top on and some groovy denim pants of gohans. He he how kawaii….And any guys reading this…..LEAVE SOMETHING AT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS PLACE.

LOL

Love ya all heaps.

Lunic

Also I have set up a forum to discuss my fics and also discuss others and you can post your fics up there.

Please visit and leave your comments etc (as well as reviewing) and I will get back to you a.s.a.p

www.cintheprint.cjb.net

I only just made it up today so your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Starting Out On a Journey **

See Chapter One for Standard Disclaimers.

= Bond

**Anime-master7**: a few more this is actually dragging out and I don't like it at all. But im finishing it soon. I just got a few more chapters, and then im finished. Glad you stuck around wif me even though me writing has gone down really bad.

Goten and Paris were happily sitting in the living room of the Son household. No it wasn't chichi and Goku; it was Videl and Gohan's. The two had moved in shortly after their wedding, not only to help themselves but also Videl since Gohan was always away. This day Pan was sitting with her Uncle and Auntie.  
  
"So Aunt Paris why don't you and Uncle Goten move out into your own house like mommy and daddy did?" Pan asked as her uncle scratched his head with the famous son grin.  
  
"Well, we don't know, are you trying to get rid of us?" Paris asked teasingly as she tickled the child gently. It was then at that moment that a familiar ki appeared. Videl, Goten and Pan looked around, P  
  
"DADDY?" Pan squealed as her father appeared behind her mother, who was in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as the other 3 watched.  
  
Videl jumped at the touch of his masculine arms around him. He begins to whisper in her ear. "Guess what?" he asked kissing her cheek.  
  
"What?" she whispered as she brushed her hair behind her ear?  
  
"I got two weeks off" Videl smiled at him at first. Cautious as she waiting for a _but_ as they're always was, when it didn't come she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into an embrace. Pan jumped up and ran to her father. She tugged at his pants.  
  
"So you're not going away anymore?" Pan asked as he picked her up. He nodded.  
  
"Not for a little while anyway" He answered kissing her forehead.

That night the Son's were having dinner at... The son's. Chichi was busy preparing the food with help from Videl. The boys were teaching Pan some new tricks and Paris was busy being sick. Every half an hour or so, she had a constant need to go to the toilet, and was very fiery.  
  
Gohan dodged his daughter's kicks and punched her to the ground. Pan sat up and sobbed.  
  
"You never said you'd hit me" Pan cried, Gohan helped her up. Giving her a hug and checking her over for any bruises. She may have been a saiyan but she was still a child.  
  
"I'm sorry panny can you forgive me?" He asked  
  
"'Kay" Pan answered her tears immediately disappearing.  
  
"Goten is Paris pregnant?" Gohan asked as his little brother blushed.  
  
"I doubt it" Goten answered bluntly. He didn't mean to be rude. But he didn't want to add more worry onto to himself then he already had. He promised himself he would be positive until there was proof.Meanwhile Videl was cutting up some Vegetables as ChiChi was giggling. She smiled at her daughter. She was glad that she had daughters now.  
  
"Your so lucky he's got a romantic side" ChiChi said, "Goku doesn't"  
  
"But he cares for you allot" Videl said, "Besides, whenever Gohan gets romantic it's always gotta lead to sex"  
  
ChiChi giggled. "The life of a Saiyan"  
  
Videl nodded as Paris walked in looking really sick. Videl walked over to her with a cup of tea. "Take this, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know" Paris answered as the boys walked in. Gohan was talking to Goten and Pan was on her grandfather's shoulders.  
  
Goten sat beside Paris."What's wrong"  
  
"I'm in pain what's it look like?" Paris snapped.  
  
"Paris I think you should go to the doctor" Videl suggested  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Paris answered rudely  
  
Vide smiled at the girl before taking her seat. She knew she wasn't being mean on purpose and would be glad when she got checked out and found out everything was fine. ChiChi walked in with one last bowl of rice and the Son's bowed their heads for grace.Early the next morning, Videl awoke in the warm embrace of her husband. His hands were trailing up and down her back. It was such a soothing feeling. She smiled slightly to herself. Oh I miss this she thought  
  
I do too Gohan said as she looked up at him as he began to twist her hair. She leant up and kissed him. He beamed at her.  
  
I love you he said as he kissed her.  
  
I love you more Videl said as she kissed him.  
  
No I do He kissed her again.  
  
No I do She kissed him again.  
  
She sat on his lap and began to kiss the little scar on his neck. He let out a slight moan before he began to kiss her again. But before the couple could get up to anything the door opened. Unfortunately they didn't notice.  
  
"THEY'RE KISSING AGAIN," Pan shouted as her mother dropped onto her father's body. Videl shifted herself so she was comfortable. "What are you doing to daddy?"  
  
"I uh well"  
  
"She's making a cut better" Gohan grinned, See I can lie   
  
I never said you couldn't Videl said  
  
Did too in high school   
  
"Uh Daddy, a Mr. Ivanhoe's on the phone," Pan said as she handed the phone to her father.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gohan, it's Luke" a manly voice came through  
  
"Hi, Luke what's up?"  
  
"Um, I know you asked for two weeks break, but an unexpected Conference was requested and it's best you be there"  
  
"But."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise"  
  
"When's it start?" By now Gohan had his head in his hands. He was a bit upset to say the least and the plans he had for his wife and daughter were now wasted.  
  
"Today at 11, at Capsule Corporation"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there"  
  
"Thank you, see you then"  
  
"Ok, Bye"  
  
Gohan gave the phone to Pan who promptly left the room, knowing her parents wanted to be left alone. Videl sat up and rolled onto her side facing away from Gohan. He traced his fingers along her legs to her shoulders. She shivered at the touch.  
  
Your leaving again? Videl asked once she finished reading his thoughts  
  
I know I'm sorry he answered as she rolled over to face him. "Shorty, the moment this conference is over I promise I'll have a holiday, me, you Panny will go to Australia just like you always wanted" he said  
  
A small smile appeared, but disappeared just as quick.  
  
"But something'll always come up" Videl whispered. "It always does

"I'm sorry Shorty, honestly I am do you think I do this on purpose?"

"No! its just that we hardly ever see you as it is"  
  
"I know, but I promise after this no one'll disturb us" Gohan promised "Now I'm going for a shower and I'd much rather it if your with me" he looked at her with a seductive smile.  
  
She nodded. "Alright" she wiped away her tears. "Let's go, she reached for his hand and the two went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Meanwhile Pan was sitting on the sofa next to Goten with a textbook on Geology.  
  
"I see your fathers making you suffer like he did?" Goten said  
  
"Did Grandma make Daddy study too?" Pan asked turning the page.  
  
"Yep, by the time he was your age he'd completed studies for children up to Grade 5"  
  
"What's wrong with Aunt Paris?"  
  
"That's what the DR's gonna tell us today"  
  
"I hope she's ok"  
  
"I do too" Goten answered as Paris walked into the room. She smiled at Pan.  
  
"Aunt Paris your back" Pan said  
  
"Yes, can I talk to your Uncle alone for a moment, Panny?" Paris asked, the child nodded. Pan walked into her parents room.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I uh you see" Paris said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm pregnant"It wasn't long before Videl exited the shower into her room a 'Saiyaman' towel wrapped around her body. Pan was sitting on the bed. She looked up at her mother as se slipped on bra and underwear.  
  
"Mommy Paris is back" Pan said  
  
"Is she alright?" Videl asking. Pan shrugged.  
  
"They kicked me out before I could ask"  
  
Videl let go of a little giggle as she slipped on her jeans, she threw her towel at Pan.  
  
"HEY" Pan shouted as Gohan walked in wearing a suit. He stared at Videl who was trying to find a top in her draws.  
  
"Daddy?" Pan said as she hugged her father. "I love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too Panny" Gohan answered  
  
And with that Videl had slipped on her shirt. It said 'Stop their bad guys' and had a picture of Saiyaman. Gohan opened his arms for her. She didn't hesitate. And so the group sat there for a few moments. Just content to be with each other. A moment like this was rare and meant allot to them.  
  
"Your what?" Goten asked shocked  
  
"WE'RE pregnant" Paris answered staring at him.  
  
"Your j j joking right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But we."  
  
"I know" She smiled as she kissed him. He placed his hands on her stomach.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby, how long?" Goten asked  
  
"2 months"  
  
"Our little baby" Goten answered as he leant in and kissed her.

**2 years later**

In the past two years our hero's lives had been peaceful but hectic. Well mostly for Goten and Paris who now had a new addition to the family.

Goten was smiling as he fought his father, quickly diving to dodge a punch. He clenched his fists together.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA" Goten shouted thrusting his hands in front of him and a powerful attack flew towards Goku who merely flipped it away. Goku flew over to his son ad knocked him onto the ground.  
  
Gohan was sparring with Videl and was...**desperately** trying to get out of her path. She had her long black hair in a tight ponytail and jeans and a blue crop top on. She threw a punch at him. He just barely managed to dodge it.  
  
"Gohan don't go easy on me" Videl ordered throwing a kick at him. He ducked.  
  
"But" He dodged a punch, "I'm not" He swung his arms over her pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.  
  
She smiled. "Really?" she asked in a seductive tone.  
  
"Offcourse" he answered as her fist met his chest and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Never ever doubt your opponent you taught me that," Videl said as Pan laughed.  
  
"Daddy got beaten by Mommy" Pan laughed as a 16 month old boy pulled on her hair. "Ouch, mommmmmmmmmmmmyyy"  
  
Videl looked over at her daughter. "What's wrong Panny?"  
  
"Gotran pulled on my hair" Pan cried as Videl sat next to Paris. Paris had her hair in two plaits and was holding baby Gotran and a bottle. Gotran looked exactly like Goten if it wasn't for the fact that his hair was brown.  
  
"Aunt Vi" Gotran said happily, Goten sat next to Paris and kissed her quickly. "Daddy" Goten ruffled the child's hair as a jet copper dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hmm?" Gohan asked as he and his father sat on the ground. "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Two figures got out of the copper. A smaller figure holding onto the arm of one of them. It was Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Videl sweat dropped upon noticing Bra who was firmly attached to her fathers arm.  
  
"GOKU!!" Bulma screeched, Goku hear and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Bulma" Goku said happily  
  
"It's about time, if we never came to visit you, we would probably lose contact" Bulma screeched as Vegeta pulled Bra off his arm. Her hair up in two pigtails.  
  
"Get Down brat" Vegeta snapped  
  
"But Daddy" Bra complained about to cry.  
  
"But didn't we just see eachother?" Goku asked as Bulma raised her hand.  
  
"26 months ago" Bulma said "Just over 2 years"  
  
Goku looked at her face. "Whoa it really has been long"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT I LOOK VERY GOOD FOR MY AGE"  
  
"Forgive him Bulma" Gohan said standing up with Pan on his shoulders, he had hold of her hands. "You look like your only 25"  
  
"Thanks Kid" Bulma said noticing Pan. "My she's grown"  
  
"Yep" Videl said "Still I don't know who needs to grow up more Pan or her father....right Gohan"  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
It was then that another voice was heard. "GRANDPA" Gotran shouted. Bulma looked towards the voice and spotted Gotran and Paris.  
  
"Who's the kid?" Bulma asked  
  
"That's my son" Paris said  
  
"Whoa you work fast kid" Bulma said to a blushing Goten.  
  
"Mommy" Gotran answered as Paris began to feed him. Just then Trunks dropped to the ground.  
  
"So are you entering in the tournament?" Trunks asked  
  
"Yeah, Goten answered sitting on the ground. "Paris is making me"  
  
"she's making you? "Trunks asked in disbelief  
  
"You better believe it" Paris answered as Gotran walked over to his father. Goten picked him up and he sat on Goten's lap.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"That's Goten's son" Bulma answered  
  
"Jeez, hi mom "Trunks said with sarcasm.

Meanwhile Gohan had sat back down, but not only had Pan on his lap but Videl too. She was resting on him slightly. He had an arm around each of the two. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Oh I remember when he was only 4" Bulma said "When Radditz attacked"  
  
"shut up woman" Vegeta napped  
  
"And now he's got a family" Bulma finished. Gohan just smiled weakly as Pan threw her arms around and punched her mother in the arm. Videl jumped up in fright. She began to pout.  
  
"Ow that hurt" Videl pouted as Gohan leant in to kiss her. She didn't hesitate to accept.  
  
"OH for Dende's sake get a room" Paris snapped at the couple who were caught in a deep kiss. They didn't seem to care about anyone else or what they said, they only cared about how they felt and at the moment they enjoyed their kiss.

**Lady Lunic**: Hope you guys like it, I actually didn't have to write a thing for this chapter, it was already done **looks round nervously** But yer, hope to hear from you all soon.

Oh btw I have a forum up for my Fics, so you can talk about anything basically. It's Called **IN THE PRINT** you can visit it at hope to see you there.

Love ya all heaps

Lunic xoxoxo

**Soundtrack**: Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton, One kiss from you – Britney Spears, You set me free – Michelle Branch, Obsession(I love you) – Amiel, Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park.

**Next Chapter**: The World Martial Arts tornament is coming up and Our heros are competing. An old opponent comes forth, what does this old opponent have to do with Videl. We meet someone who is apart of Videl's past.  
  



	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue - At the Beggining **

It had been 2 month's since Goku had left to training Uub. Gohan had been training Pan with the little spare time he had. Videl was usually cooking or training herself.  
  
On this particular day. The son's were trying their hardest to keep Pan entertained. Today was her birthday and they were planning a surprise party.  
  
Gohan had woken her up early to give her his and Videl's present. He tapped her gently.  
  
"Come on sweetie wake up?" Videl asked as she got an idea. "Breakfast is ready"  
  
as if on cue the child sat up. "What!! Yum?"  
  
"Your just like your father" Videl breathed slowly as Gohan helped her out of the bed.  
  
"Daddy your home?" Pan asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm home, now there's something out in the living room for you" Gohan insisted as his daughter looked at him.  
  
"Daddy, you do realize what time it is don't you?" Pan asked picking up the pillow and covering her face.  
  
"Come on please i have to go to work later on, I really want to see your face when you get your present" Gohan said  
  
Pan shot up. "Alright" she answered reaching up for her father. He picked her up and followed Videl out into the living room. He placed her on the ground in front of a box with holes in it. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it up and see" Videl said as the child did that very thing.  
  
Pan picked up the small cub in the box. It was a baby saber tooth tiger. "Awe, is he really mine?"  
  
"Yes, and it's a she" Gohan said as she put the cat on the floor and ran to her father.  
  
"Thank-you so much Daddy" Pan said happily "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Gohan whispered  
  
"Breakfast'll be ready now" Videl said walking into the kitchen. Pan picked up the cat and began to stroke her chin carefully. The little saber tooth just purred.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma and Bra were decorating the hall in Capsule Corp. And Bra was trying to blow up some of the presents.  
  
"MOMMY" Bra sobbed "I think the balloons arn't going to work"  
  
Bulma was busy pinning up some banners as Vegeta walked in. "Vegeta, would you check on Bra, she's upset about something"  
  
Vegeta just "Hmpfed" and walked over to his daughter. She looked up at him.  
  
"Daddy the balloons arn't going to work" Bra cried  
  
"Blasted girl, your like your mother" Vegeta said as Bra continuoed to cry. She threw herself into Vegeta's arms and stayed there. Slowly, but steadily the Saiyan Prince wrapped his arms around the child. "There you go brat, everything'll be fine"  
  
"Daddy" Bra cried "I wanted to give Pan the best present fo all but i can't even get the ballons right"  
  
Vegeta picked up the balloon and began to clow them up. He felt like an idiot doing it, but if it would shut her up.  
  
Bra looked up at him. "wow?" she said  
  
"There now shut up" he said  
  
"I love you Daddy" Bra said happily as Bulma walked over to the two.  
  
"There, is it hard playing Daddy?" Bulma smirked  
  
"Woman, take care of the Princess" Vegeta said "I don't want any more to do with her"  
  
"Yes, monkey prince from hell" Bulma answered  
  
Marron was fixing up her dress. Yeah, so the party was an hour away, but she had to look good, and whats this a new ring on her hand.  
  
Krillin walked into the room and smiled at his daughter who was now 19. Her long blonde hair was down today, and her blue eyes were lovely.  
  
"Oh Marron, you've grown up so fast" Krillin said "I promised myself i wouldn't cry"  
  
"Oh Daddy" Marron said hugging him. "You'll always be apart of my life, it's just tha Trunks is as well now"  
  
"I know, and i can't wait to give you away" Krillin said kissing her forehead. "You know your taller then me now"  
  
Marron laughed.  
  
Goten and Paris were trying to keep Gotran dressed. He was going through the nudity phase.  
  
"NO" Gotran shouted taking his Gi off.  
  
"GOTRAN YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" PAris shouted chasing after him.  
  
"What's wrong with the naked body, it's such a lovely thing?" Goten asked  
  
"Yeah, when two people love each other, but my mom and Dad are going to be at the party, today i don't want them to think, im not a good mother" Paris snapped as Gotran giggled.  
  
"Ha Ha Mommy" Gotran said pointing to apart of her skirt that was now ripped.  
  
Paris dropped onto her knees. "I can't keep up with a Saiyan, im no Videl"  
  
Goten flew over to Gotran. "Come on Squirt, be good for your mom"  
  
"But..?"  
  
"No buts" Goten said, Gotran nodded Goten walked over to PAris. "Hey they weren't shocked when his first words were 'Screw This'"  
  
"They don't know that that was his first word" PAris said  
  
2 hours later everyone had arrived at Capsule Corperation and was ready, all that was missing.........the guest of honour. Yep Son Pan.  
  
Panna was sitting with ChiChi discussing the gifts they got her. Panna was glad to be alive and see her grand-daughter grow up from a short distance instead of having to look over her from the sky.  
  
"HELLO" a voice cut in  
  
Everyone shooshed as Videl pushed PAn into the room. Pan's eyes lit up as soon as all the lights turned on and she went through all the faces she knew and loved all too well.  
  
I'm lucky to have such a wonderful, caring family and friends Pan thought  
  
"Time to open your presents" Marron said pushing the child to the table. Bra followed.  
  
Videl sat with Gohan smiling. He held her hand tightly.  
  
She's growing up so fast Videl said  
  
I know, makes you wonder where all the times gone Gohan said  
  
You've been away for most of it  
  
I know and I'm really sorry Gohan said I tried making it up to her, but i don't know how  
  
She kissed him. "Just be there for her in the future" Videl whispered in between kisses.  
  
Pan pulled out a cd from one of her presents. It was 'So Fresh hits of autumn year 737' She smiled as she put it in. Just then the tune started for the first song.

_We were strangers  
_  
Gohan was watching from a distance as a few police cars came flying past. The sirens were still ringing as they stopped and they circled 3 guys. Each with guns. They weren't that scared...that was until they heard a voice.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" a voice cut in  
  
"OH no, it's V..." the first man said but was cut off as the second man twisted his arms around the girl who was there and pulled her down to the ground. Gohan raised his ki and went super.  
  
First of all, he struck his usual stance. He appeared by the guys and kicked them down; he picked the girl up and flung her up in the air as he finished the job. When he was done. They were practically begging to go to jail. He caught the girl as she dropped, he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks" the girl said standing up and looking at him. Gohan stared. She had long black hair tied up into two low pigtails by her sides. Her ceruleun eyes were gorgeuos and full of so much serenity. "No autographs ok kid"  
  
"Why would i want an autograph?" Gohan asked innocently "Are you famous or something?" and with that he put on the famous Son grin.  
  
The girls face went red. How dare not anyone know who she is. "Do you know who your talking to blondie"  
  
"Uh..you" Gohan answered once again using the famous Son grin.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Videl Satan" Videl said  
  
'Oh no' Gohan thought 'Why does the name Satan sound familiar?'  
  
"Oh no" Gohan said aloud  
  
"So buddy did you finally realize who I am" Videl said folding her arms, "Have you been living under a rock for seven years or something"  
  
"I..uh..no...I gotta go, bye Videl" Gohan said raising himself into the air and flying off to Orange Star High.  
  
_Starting out on a journey_  
  
Gohan was in his own room fixing up his tie. Today was his wedding day and he was waiting to see Videl. The bachelor party the night before was the best, only down side, NO Videl.  
  
Goku walked in followed by Goten, both were in tuxedo's. "Hey son?" Goku said happily  
  
"Hey Dad" Gohan said  
  
"Does this mean Videl's my sister now?" Goten asked excitedly  
  
"Yes, Goten" Gohan asked  
  
Meanwhile Eraser was fixing up Videl's hair. Videl's dress consisted of a boob-tube top and long flowing skirt. Her veil had flowers at the top. Eraser's was a long slinky dress.  
  
"Oh you look gorgeous" Eraser said  
  
"This is so not me" Videl answered  
  
"Yes it is, and Gohan will be so surprised" Eraser said  
  
"Look at how fat I am"  
  
"Your not fat"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"NO your not"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Your pregnant"  
  
"ok, ok, ok I gotcha" Videl pointed out as she tickled baby Chelsea. "How's my favorite niece?"  
  
"Yeah, right, she's your only niece" Eraser said  
  
"I don't know, Goten's quite a flirt with the ladies, he'll be a dad soon" Videl said "Oh guess what the doctor said that my baby is a boy"  
  
"Trust you, he'll be so into martial arts he'll be like you" Eraser said  
  
"I know, I know" Videl said  
  
Gohan was standing at the front of the isle with Goten as his best man, Goku was beside the two. Everyone turned to face the isle as a little girl walked down, next to a little boy. They were Videl's cousins. Followed by them were the bridesmaids, Marron, Eraser and Madison another one of Videl's cousins.  
  
Then Videl was next she was with her father.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Hercule whispered as he smiled to everyone.  
  
"A little" Videl answered biting through her teeth.  
  
"Wow" Gohan whispered staring at the beauty walking down the isle.  
  
"Whoa, she cleans up good doesn't she?" Goku said aloud. Goten sweat dropped.  
  
"DAD" Goten said irritated  
  
When Videl made it to the front, Gohan held her hand tightly and reassuringly.  
  
The priestess smiled. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and she ahd the deepest black eyes ever.  
  
"Dearly Beloved we are here today to join Miss Videl Louise Satan and MR Gohan Son in holy matrimony" The priestess said  
  
"Gohan do you take Videl, to love and cherish, look after when ill and respect with all your heart, promise never to lie, not to accuse the other of something, not to keep secrets and best of all love eachother for the rest of your lives no matter what?"  
  
"I do" Gohan said _Never dreaming What we'd have to go through_  
  
Chibi Gohan banged his fists down on the ground as the other warriors gathered around.  
  
"It's all my fault, your gone Dad" He shouted, " Why'd i have to play around with him"  
  
Chibi Videl at the tender age of 6 was sitting outside a hospital room counting the holes on the roof.  
  
"one thousand one hundred and sixty, one thousand on hundred and sixty-one, one thousand one hundred and sixty two"she said as her father walked out.  
  
"Sugar Plum, your mom wants to see you now" Hercule said following his daughter into a room.  
  
The hospital bed was done up comfortably, her mother Panna was attached to a life machine which contiued to display her heart beats. The smell was so clean, it was almost sickening.  
  
"Videl, sweetie, come here?" Panna said  
  
"Mom?" Videl whispered looking into her mother's eyes, no doubt Videl had inherited those lavender eyes which would make any body crumble and obey your orders.  
  
"Now, sweetie,i want you to take care of your father" Panna said  
  
"W-Why? Where are you going?" Videl asked  
  
"Well, there's a place called Heaven..."Panna tried to explain. But didn't have a chance, Videl stood up and walked to the door. she faced her mother one last time.  
  
"YOUR NOT A GOOD MOTHER, I HATE YOU" Videl shouted and slammed the door shut leaving her parents to look at eachother in shock. _Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
_  
Videl sat in the doctors office, she was shaking. She had been sick for more then 1 week. And the doctor was also acting weird. He smiled gracefully when he sat back into his seat.  
  
"Ah, Mrs Son" the doctor said "Your Pregnant"  
  
"P-P-Pregnant" Videl stuttered "No way"  
  
"Now we need to discuss your options" the doctor said handing her some booklets. _No one told me I was going to find you_  
  
Gohan appeared on the lookout behind Videl, he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She jumped, and then turned around.  
  
When her eyes laid across the the familiar figure,s he loved, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"OH GOHAN" she cried into him, "DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN"  
  
"I WON'T VIDEL I PROMISE" 

_Unexpected What you did to my heart_  
  
Videl looked into Gohan's black eyes. He looked into her Lavender eyes. Tracing his hand along her cheeks.  
  
"Your cute when you blush" he said  
  
"Thanks" she whispered  
  
He leant in. And kissed her ever so deeply.  
  
_When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start_  
  
"NO" Videl screamed from her spot at the the memory. Gohan held her tightly as she screamed. "No more"  
  
"VIDEL LOISE SATAN" Gohan snapped at the girl. She looked up at him, he very rarely called her that, but when he did he was really pissed off.  
  
"There is no need to panic" gohan said "How will you overcome your fear if your like this"  
  
"but.."  
  
"No buts, your alot stronger thent his, for Dende's sake you married me"  
  
"Gohan" Videl whined  
  
"No, your a strong woman, don't let a minor set back prevent you from doing what you want to do, do you remember in high school what you said to me?"  
  
"No" she answered looking up at him.  
  
"Remember, that first night after buu, you and me were relaxing outside under the moon, you told me 'that nothing can get in the way of your dreams, unless you let it' are you going to ignore your own advice?"  
  
"No" she pouted as he fixed up her top.  
  
"Now you go out there and give it your best" he whisered  
  
"Uh just one problem Wonder Boy"  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"They haven't called me out yet" and with that she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.  
  
_Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_  
  
Goten walked down the isle. He was followed by Pan as the flower girl, she was throwing the flowers everywhere.  
  
I hate this, their all staring at me can't i just Ki blast them out of here Pan thought to herself as Paris's little cousin walked next to her holding the ring.  
  
They were followed by Videl and Gohan with their arms latched. For gods sake, Panny please don't lose it and ki blast everyone around here Videl and Gohan thought as Gohan's tummy rumbled, Videl blushed.  
  
Always thinking with your stomach Videl said to him  
  
Man I'm starving when's the reception? Gohan asked  
  
Oi Videl sweat dropped as London and her boyfriend Max walked up behind them.  
  
Oh my god I don't believe my sister is getting married London thought  
  
Everyone faced the back of the church and applauded the woman.  
  
Paris walked up the front with Sean hooked onto her arm.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked through his teeth.  
  
"A bit" Paris answered as they reached the front, Goten reached for her hands and held them tightly.  
  
"Do you Son Goten take, Paris Maxwell as your wife, to love and hold, protect, be there for and care for her when sick?" the priest asked  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you Paris take Goten to be your husband to love and hold, protect, be there for and care for her when sick?" the priest asked  
  
"I do"  
  
"If anyone believes that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace?"  
  
Trunks stood up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY" ChiChi screeched "PLANT YOUR BUTT ON THE SEAT"  
  
Goten looked at his friend with a look that plainly said 'What are you doing?'.  
  
"At first I didn't think that Goten and Paris should marry, but now I'm happy, My best friend is going to make a wonderful husband and he has my blessing, congratulations" and with that he sat down and the whole church clapped.  
  
"Ok now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said as Goten leaned in and Kissed his 'wife' passionately.  
  
_Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey_  
  
Videl was laying in bed, the covers pulled up over her tummy.  
  
Am i really ready for this, i mean im about to have a baby, what if i don't do it right? Videl thought to herself  
  
_I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When the storm is through_  
  
Pan and Videl were huddled underneath a blanket. This was how Gohan found them.  
  
"What are you two doing there?" Gohan asked  
  
"THERE'S A STORM" both girls said as a huge crackle of thunder was heard. The two jumepd further into the blanket.  
  
"This is priceless" Gohan laughed  
  
_In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you We were strangers On a crazy adventure_  
  
There was a bunch of cops aroudn the local Jewellery store.  
  
"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, I REPEAT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" the police shouted  
  
Silence.  
  
Two figures jumped down to the ground and struck some psoes which looked like they were from the YMCA song.  
  
"I AM sAIYAMAN"  
  
"AND I AM SAIYAGIRL"  
_  
Never dreaming How our dreams would come true_  
  
Hercule stood shaking in the middle of the tornament.  
  
"Don't worry sir, im gonna make this look real" Gohan said "Punch me"  
  
"NO" Hercule snapped  
  
"Please" Gohan begged  
  
Hercule did. When he opened his eyes, Gohan was on the ground, 'unconcious'.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
_Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you I knew there was somebody somewhere Leave me alone in the dark_  
  
Pan was preparing with her grandfather as Videl just sat staring at the ground.  
  
"Is the ground alot more beautiful then me" Gohan teased wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"No" she whispered as she leaned on him.  
  
"Vi, whats wrong?" he asked  
  
"I just don't want it to happen again" Videl said "I don't want to go through that again"  
  
"Go through what Vi?"  
  
"What happened alst time?"  
  
"Vi nothing's gonna happen" Gohan said rubbing her back realxingly.  
  
Pan stopped training and sat next to her mother. "Mommy whats wrong?" she asked  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about Panny, are you ready?"  
  
"YEAH!!" pan said excitedly  
  
_Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart_  
  
Videl pulled her arm out of the man's grip. She was frightened, she'd never seen him like that. He was angry.  
  
"Videl" he said, but she broke free.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think your doing, you have no right to touch me like that" Videl snapped  
  
"Videl, what were you thinking?" Gohan asked  
  
"What was I thinking?" Videl said with a note of sarcasm. "You left me alone for 3 months, and then you wonder what I was thinking"  
  
"Videl why were you kissing that guy?" Gohan asked  
  
"I wasn't Kissing him" Videl said "He's..."  
  
"Well what do you call it?"  
  
Videl stood in the doorway looking at the man. "I don't have to take this, Pan, Sweetie come here, If your not gonna let me talk then there's no point in continuing"  
  
Pan flew into the room smiling. "Yes Mommy?"  
  
"We're going to Grandpa's" Videl said  
  
"Yay!!!" Pan said happily as her mother picked her up and went into the front yard, she leapt into the air and flew off.  
  
"GO AHEAD AND LEAVE" Gohan shouted after her.  
  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
  
Chibi Videl at the tender age of 6 was sitting outside a hospital room counting the holes on the roof.  
  
"one thousand one hundred and sixty, one thousand on hundred and sixty-one, one thousand one hundred and sixty two"she said as her father walked out.  
  
"Sugar Plum, your mom wants to see you now" Hercule said following his daughter into a room.  
  
The hospital bed was done up comfortably, her mother Panna was attached to a life machine which contiued to display her heart beats. The smell was so clean, it was almost sickening.  
  
"Videl, sweetie, come here?" Panna said  
  
"Mom?" Videl whispered looking into her mother's eyes, no doubt Videl had inherited those lavender eyes which would make any body crumble and obey your orders.  
  
"Now, sweetie,i want you to take care of your father" Panna said  
  
"W-Why? Where are you going?" Videl asked  
  
"Well, there's a place called Heaven..."Panna tried to explain. But didn't have a chance, Videl stood up and walked to the door. she faced her mother one last time.  
  
"YOUR NOT A GOOD MOTHER, I HATE YOU" Videl shouted and slammed the door shut leaving her parents to look at eachother in shock.  
  
1 hour Panna died. The thought of her daughter hating her was just too much.  
  
_Love is a river I wanna keep going on...._  
  
"Peverted old man"18 said as Videl laughed."what's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that well i guess your all like family to me now"Videl said as Gohan put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.  
  
"More then you know" he whispered into her ear. Bulma smiled as she tapped on her glass the group turned to her.  
  
"don't face me, Gohan would like to say something" Bulma said "Gohan take it away"  
  
Gohan blushed as everyone looked at him eagerly. Especially Videl. He got out of his seat and dropped to one knee whilst holding her hand in his. ChiChi's eyes went big in realisation what he was doing. "Videl would you do me the honour o becoming Mrs Son?"Gohan asked as ChiChi beamed and began to cheer.  
  
Videl stared.Then looked at ChiChi."Um i don't know Gohan" Videl said his jaw dropped.This'll teach ChiChishe thought."I'm just not sure we're ready for this, i mean are you sure, it means we'll have to get our own place, pay for our own things, not live with our parents"  
  
"I'm prepared to do it, if you'll do it with me?"Gohan asked as Videl looked at him.ChiChi jumped out of her seat.  
  
"What are you saying Videl?"ChiChi shouted at the teenager  
  
"I'm saying that im willing to give it a go, if Gohan can put up with me" Videl said as Gohan beamed he quickly slipped the ring her held on her finger.She kissed him,  
  
"thank-you"he whispered.  
  
_Starting out on a journey Life is a road and I wanna going_  
  
Pan was standing infront of her father.  
  
"Watch me carefully and see if you get anything from it" Gohan isntructed and raised his hand letting a small Ki blast appear, he let it go.  
  
"WOW" Pan said "Will i really be able to do that soon?"  
  
"Yes, now" Gohan said as he stood behind her, he held her hands up. "Keep your hands like this and concentrate your power"  
  
Pan closed her eyes and concentrate and almost instantly a small amount of ki appeared in between her hands.  
  
"Make it bigger" Gohan said  
  
"'Kay"  
  
_Love is river I wanna keep flowing In the end I wanna be standing_  
  
Pan looked around the room in Capsule Corporation. Everyone she loved and cared about was here. Well everyone except Goku. Pan went and sat with her parents.  
  
"What's up Panny?" Gohan as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.  
  
"I wish Grampa Goku was here?" Pan cried into him "I miss him so much"  
  
"We know you do" Videl said  
  
Pan continued to cry, even as she felt a hand on her head.  
  
Videl and Gohan looked up in shock. For standing right infront of them was none other then Goku.  
  
"GOKU!!?"the two said in shock  
  
Pan looked up and cried even more, before hugging him.  
  
"GRANDPA" She cried into him.  
  
"Come on Pan don't cry you didn't think i'd miss out on your birthday did you?" Goku asked  
  
"Yes" Pan cried  
  
"Um, Goku i think you may want to run" a young boy with a mohawk said  
  
"Why Uub?" Goku asked as ChiChi ran up to him with a fry pan in hand.  
  
"HOW IS IT YOU CAN MAKE IT FOR HER BIRTHDAY, BUT YOU CAN'T TRAIN UUB HERE?" ChiChi asked  
  
"Because he's gotta protect his village" Goku said  
  
"Well, you've gotta protect me" ChiChi said  
  
"But you've got, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Pan, Videl, Trunks, and Gotran" Goku explained but chi chi didn't care cos she just hugged him tightly. "I love you ChiChi"  
  
"I love you too Goku" ChiChi answered  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at eachother.  
  
Lets give them a little time alone Videl suggested  
  
Right Gohan answered reaching for her hand. The two walked outside and sighed.  
  
"You know it's been roughly twelve years since we met" Gohan said  
  
"I know" Videl answered putting his arms around her waist. "And i wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
"Me neither Shorty"  
  
"I love you Wonderboy"  
  
And with that Gohan and Videl kissed. The kiss deepened as Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's thin waist pulling her closer to him.

  
_As for the moment dear reader our story concludes_

__

* * *

**Important Authors Note**

For those of you who have regularly stuck with me no I am not dead. However I just can't find it in me to rewrite the last few chapters, so this will be the final chapter. It is the original final chapter with a few extra flashbacks to show what you may have missed in the chapter I cut out.

I am sorry to do this I just can't find it in me I don't have the love for this piece anymore. However I am going out in style, as you will see by the length of this chapter. I love you all for sticking by me and liking my work. I hope to see you at many of my other productions.

Thank you all for your support hugs to you all.

If you are interested in Sailor Moon Fanfiction myself and Frying Pan of doom have co written (tis msotly her) a fiction called The REAL story, our name is cosmic frying pan.


End file.
